


AOKAGA MONTH AGOSTO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Mencion de otras parejas, Porn, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: 1.-Au de Colegio                                   16.- Doncel2.-TEMA  LIBRE                                      17.- Magia5.-Vecinos                                             18.-Super heroes6.-Mpreg                                               19.-Hospital7.-Criaturas mitologicas                         20.-Discapacidad8.-Soulmate (Almas gemelas)                 21.-Pelea9.-Genderbender                                   22.-Crossover de pelicula10.-Medieval                                          23.-Celos11.-Matrimonio Concertado                   24.-Terminando la relación12.-Crimen/Mafia                                  25.-Realeza13.-Androides                                       26.-Rockstar14.-Asesinos                                         27.-Ciencia ficcion15.-Omegaverse                                    28.-Vampiros u hombres lobo29.-Angel/Demonio30.-NTFW (Sin trama solo lemon)31.-T E M A  L I B R E
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. CORAZONES ROTOS

Como al inicio de cada curso, cada estudiante se tenía que comer en ayunas el discurso barato del rechoncho director del colegio.

Las chicas; estando de un lado del auditorio y los chicos del otro, separados por al menos un metro de distancia uno de otro.

_“El amor es como una trampa, pero está bonita y es divertida”_ Decía el hombre _“Pero eso es solo un juego tonto que hará que pasen el resto de sus vidas vendiendo hamburguesas”_

Kagami sonrió por lo bajo, no importaba si se tenía que casar con alguien que vendiera hamburguesas y eventualmente él; como su esposo, las vendiera, lo haría si eso lo hacía feliz.

La escuela, había introducido una nueva política que prohibía a sus alumnos tener citas, para combatir la cantidad de estudiantes que tienen el corazón 'roto', _“Nos preocupamos por la salud mental de nuestros alumnos”_ , habían dicho. _“Además, el dolor de un corazón roto solo haría que se decayeran en las calificaciones y así mismo el nivel de la escuela”_

Tonterías, pensó Kagami.

Los profesores, los prefectos, e incluso algunos vigilantes eran los encargados de velar con seguridad de que la regla fuera acatada. Si alguno veía una situación poco normal en una pareja, esta era remitida a la oficina del director a ser sermoneado o en el peor de los casos, suspendidos.

Ilusos. O al menos Kagami creía que era hasta cierto punto, favorable el hecho de que todos o la mayoría de los adultos tuvieran esa estúpida personalidad cuadrada.

Al terminar el sermón, cada estudiante se dirigió a su respectiva aula a tomar la clase correspondiente, pero Kagami no lo hizo, ser un estudiante promedio; académicamente al menos, le resguardo.

Se dirigió entonces a donde brillaba, la cancha de básquet.

Entro al gimnasio; ya que la entrenadora le había proporcionado una copia de la llave del lugar, siendo sigiloso. Cerro y sin encender las luces camino a donde una sombra se movía impaciente a lo lejos.

—Tardaste…— escucho

—Fueron dos minutos exagerado— le respondió

Un segundo fue lo que su vista necesito de distracción, para tener después a Aomine Daiki contra sus labios, se besaban como si la vida fuera a terminarse de un momento a otro.

Si

Amine Daiki era su novio. ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía y no le importaba, lo único que su mente registraba era esos fuertes brazos apresándole cada musculo de su cuerpo, los labios besándole de manera feroz y esa lengua que lo probaba todo.

Ningún profesor se daría cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ambos, los dos eran las estrellas del equipo, los dos peleaban como si se odiaran a muerte y sobre todo, los dos eran chicos.

Nunca sospecharían.

—Más te vale que no dejes mi corazón roto— le dijo Kagami al oído

—Eso jamás— recibió como respuesta


	2. CLIC

Kagami estaba hablando por teléfono con Kuroko cuando la lluvia arreció y el cielo se iluminaba con explosiones de luces, el sonido de los truenos era tan poderoso que retumbaban en los cristales de las ventanas, llegando hasta su asustado corazón, cosa que no le expresaría al peli celeste, lo usaría en su contra de por vida.  
  


Pero debido al miedo que le producían las tormentas, no podía prestarle atención como se supone debía.  
  
  


—¿Kagami-kun? ¿Me estas prestando atención?— escucho por el audífono, Kagami vio su celular con detenimiento, como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta acerca de cómo atenuar sus miedos   
  


—Lo siento Kuroko, mejor hablemos mañana. La verdad es que me muero de hambre— le dijo. Finalizando de esa manera la llamada sin necesidad de explicar sus temores.  
  
  


Kuroko por supuesto le pico el orgullo diciéndole que mejor viera una caricatura hasta que la tormenta pasara, diciéndole gallina justo antes de cortar la llamada.  
  
  


Kagami río por la forma en la que Kuroko solía descararse por teléfono, porque algo como eso no solía hacerlo presencialmente.  
  


En eso pensaba cuando de pronto se interrumpió la corriente eléctrica y todo quedó en penumbras. Le costó recordar dónde había dejado la linterna. A tientas fue recorriendo con sus manos los estantes de la cocina donde se encontraba e imaginaba la había dejado, y justo en un rincón la sintió en sus dedos.  
  


—Maldita sean las tormentas— pensó  
  
  


Entonces en medio de la penumbra, decidió ponerse cómodo. Ya con ayuda de la linterna, cogió un par de velas y las llevo en dirección a su recámara, con un par de fósforos las encendió y dispuso de lo necesario para ponerse cómodo. Saco su laptop y la encendió también; lo bueno que esta contaba con batería, vería un par de películas hasta que se agotara o bien esperaba que la electricidad llegara antes de eso.  
  


Así estuvo; tal y como le había dicho Kuroko, viendo un par de películas infantiles cuando lo escucho. Era un débil tintineo provenir de la sala.  
  
  


_ Click... _   
  
  


_ Click... _   
  
  


Kagami lo ignoro, viendo por la ventana de su habitación como la lluvia era incluso más intensa, le había costado pero recordó que eso se debía a un Tifón de temporada.

Entonces el sonido se escuchó de nuevo. A la par; desgraciadamente la laptop se apagó, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que esta aún tenía la batería suficiente para que eso pasara.  
  
  


Decidió no buscarle más de tres pies al gato y se levantó. Tomo la linterna entre sus manos temblorosas, puesto que lo había escuchado de nuevo.  
  
  


_ Click... _   
  
  
  


_Click_..  
  
  
  


Kagami se acercó temblando a la puerta, abriéndola con sumo cuidado. El haz de luz de la linterna temblaba a su paso, asi que salió al pasillo, que por la oscuridad se veía incluso más largo de lo que este era.  
  
  


Vio con cuidado al mover la luz, cada rincón que esta le permitía, mas no vio nada.  
  
  


Entonces cuando volvía a repasar para asegurarse que solo era algo producto del viento, la linterna se apagó. Kagami volteo a ver dentro de su recámara, horrorizado al ver que las velas se apagaban, como si en cada una de ellas un soplo de aire lo hubiera hecho.  
  
  


Naturalmente eso no era posible ya que no había corrientes de aire y debido a eso Kagami no pudo evitar gemir de terror.  
  
  


Golpeaba la lámpara con la palma de su mano, intentando en vano encenderla, haciendo que por la fuerza esta se le cayera.  
  
  


El ruido que hizo fue tan potente y frustrante para su mente, que casi quiso llorar ahí mismo.  
  


Pero esa no fue la gota que derramo su ya colmado vaso, no; eso no fue.  
  
  


Cuando se disponía a levantarse; porque se había agachado a por la lámpara, lo escucho de nuevo.  
  
  


 _Click_...  
  
  


 _Click_...  
  
  


El sonido estaba justo en frente suyo, al grado de que si estiraba su brazo, estaba seguro que tocaría algo. Y le aterraba la idea de que hubiera "un algo".  
  


No pudo evitar soltar lagrimas en su rostro, porque cuando se disponía a intentar volver a su recámara y encerrarse un frío le toco.  
  


Fue desde la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda, camino por su brazo subiendo hasta su cuello y de ahí bajo a sus omoplatos, centrándose a mitad de su espalda.  
  


Ese frío pronto se transformó en la presión de una mano, misma que lo empujo a un muro aún frio como el hielo, que hizo que sus dientes castañearan por la temperatura y por el terror.  
  
  


—No Dios... no... por favor— penso  
  
  


—Tu dios no existe— escucho  
  
  


Kagami quería desmayarse, sentía sus rodillas lo suficientemente débiles para dejarle caer, pero la fuerza que le sostenía le impidió hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
  


—Te busque por tanto tiempo— volvió a escuchar —Y por fin te he encontrado—  
  
  


La voz era dura, gutural, fría. Tenía un deje de proteccionismo; o al menos esa fue la manera en la que interpreto un par de brazos que le apretaban contra el pecho de un desconocido.  
  
  


Kagami no había alzado la vista, había cerrado sus párpados con fuerza, con miedo, pero el dedo del extraño le obligaron a alzar su rostro, y unos nudillos acariciando sus ojos le instaron a obedecer a abrirlos.  
  
  


—Mírame, alma mía— volvió a escuchar  
  
  


Era el tipo más impactante que antes hubiese visto. Cabello largo de un azul tan profundo, al igual que las pupilas de unos ojos tan cautivadores que sentía le arrebataban la vida con solo verlos. Sentía que esas gemas azules le roban el raciocinio, que refulgían como el fuego.  
  
  


Un fuego frío.  
  
  


—Aomine... Daiki...—  
  
  


—Ese es mi nombre, por fin lo recuerdas—  
  
  


Ambos sin esperarlo unieron sus labios en un tórrido beso que les exterminaba la vida; la de Kagami al menos, cada movimiento experto, cada toque caótico era un pacto que los ataría a la muerte, a la oscuridad, una muerte que Kagami estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.  
  
  


—Estoy de vuelta, Daiki—  
  
  


Después de un millar de siglos, Kagami taiga había vuelto con su rey del infierno.  
  
  


Y cuando Kuroko entro al departamento minutos después de que escuchara una horrible interferencia en la llamada con su mejor amigo Kagami Taiga, lo que encontró fue un lugar completamente vacío, como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí, más en medio de lo que debía de ser la sala, solo estaba un par de velas y una lámpara aun encendida; y afuera, por la ventana, la tormenta se alejaba en dirección a las montañas.   
  
  


Envuelta en relámpagos azules y rojos, que lo arrasaban todo a su paso y de Kagami Taiga; de Kagami Taiga no se supo jamás nunca nada.


	3. Haz como que me conoces.

Aomine tenía una lista de actividades que hacer y que poco a poco había cumplido a lo largo del día, por lo que al llegar la noche lo único que deseaba era darse un buen atracón de comida y como el buen hombre que era, saltar a la cama y esta vez a dormir.  
  
  


Estaba realmente cansado.  
  
  


Así que viendo la hora y mientras comenzaba a caminar por el distrito comercial en el que se encontraba se dispuso a elegir algún lugar lo suficientemente grasiento para satisfacer su creciente hambre. Sin embargo, uno a uno al local al que se acercaba o estaba cerrando o ya se habían quedado sin comida.  
  
  


Maldijo a su suerte.  
  
  


Fue entonces cuando lo vio.  
  
  


Un chico casi de su misma estatura, brillante cabello rojo, un bonito rostro; no como el de una chica, más bien como el de un lindo chico, también un par de bolsas en las manos, pero lo más interesante era el lugar brillante frente al que se encontraba.  
  
  


Era un local de comida parcialmente lleno, al que al parecer no podía entrar. Se acercó de manera cautelosa, viendo la razón por la cual no podía.  
  
  


" _Noche de parejas_ " decía el bonito cartel de la entrada.

Aomine se lo pensó seriamente, la bestia en su estómago estaba a nada de devorarlo, pero sabía que no podía ser solo un imbécil, así que para empezar, algo básico. Él ya sabía que era un individuo al que no cualquiera le gustaba, era como ese ser vivo que vivia al corriente pero no quería decir que tenía que ser una persona agradable.  
  
  


Se acercó al pelirrojo con tranquilidad, paso su brazo por debajo de su brazo; que se hallaba en su cintura, dejando su palma en la contraria.  
  


Luego acerco su boca a su oído, ya que el pobre se había sobre saltado.  
  
  


—No voy a asaltarte— le dijo mientras sonriente lo dirigía a la entrada del establecimiento  
  
  


—No pues, que buen comienzo— le respondió, pero lejos de parecer asustado, Aomine pudo notar que estaba a nada de recibir un puñetazo.  
  


—Finge que somos novios y te recompensare con una buena cena—  
  
  


—Entonces ya estás hablando mi idioma amigo—  
  
  


—Me llamo Daiki, cariño—  
  
  


Aomine sintió que _otra_ bestia se desataba cuando vio las mejillas del chico sonrojarse, un bonito carmín que sobresaltaba en rojo de sus iris.  
  
  


Entraron sin mayor problema, yendo a la primera mesa que divisaron, casi que corrieron como dos niños pequeños por obtener la misma silla.  
  


Y comieron como reyes, hablaron como buenos amigos y sin que el pelirrojo lo notara, Aomine lo devoro con la vista. Entonces llego la camarera, con una cámara fotográfica porque " _noche de parejas_ " había dicho.  
  


—Un beso— dijo la chica  
  
  


Kagami Taiga, sabia ahora se llamada. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza. Aomine pensaba ¿Cómo se sentirían esos bonitos labios sobre los míos?  
  
  


Y no pensó por mucho. Tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, lo acerco a su pecho y; con ambas manos sobre su rostro, le beso.  
  
  


Al principio fue un choque violento de labios, pero después de un momento, su temblorosa lengua toco los labios contrarios, sintiendo como le abría el paso, casi; y porque tuvo fuerza de voluntad para no parecer un púber, gimió. El calor del beso se tornó tanto que, la chica de la cámara los asusto con el flash.  
  
  


Ambos separaron con lentitud, viéndose a los ojos de una manera tan fuerte que; la chica estaba segura pararían en algún rincón oscuro.  
  
  


—Les daré una copia... co-corre por la casa...— y con eso salió corriendo  
  
  
  


Cuando ambos salían del establecimiento mas callados que un cementerio por la noche, Aomine decidió que no podía dejarlo pasar.  
  
  


La fotografía iba en cada mano de una copia de la memorable foto. Aomine se la arrebato con lo que parecía molestia, se la entrego después de "Algo" y se dio la media vuelta yéndose por otro lado.  
  
  


—No me obligues a investigarte Taiga, soy policía...—  
  
  


Y cuando desapareció por la calle siguiente, dejando a un impactado Taiga solo con la mano estirada y en ella la fotografía.  
  
  
  


—Gracias por hacer de cuenta que me conocías— decía la nota y cierto numero telefónico, suponía; del moreno.  
  
  
  


El sonrojo de Taiga duro hasta mucho más tarde esa noche y por la mañana no dudo en enviar un mensaje.  
  
  
  


— ¿Cuándo vuelvo a fingir que te conozco?—


	4. Mi amor me dejo

Los aeropuertos siempre tienen esa doble cara que odia. Los ojos se le humedecen ante la despedida inminente. Pero debe ser fuerte, siempre lo ha sido y nunca va a cambiarlo. Ni siquiera es esta ocasión.

Ojos acristalados, mirada al suelo, un abrazo, un último beso. Uno que se alarga y se alarga a medida que el tiempo los traiciona y los acorta.

Aomine llora al ver a Kagami llorar, se besan y el moreno no puede evitar abrazarlo con fuerza para evitar que se acerque a la zona de abordaje.

Su corazón duele de ver al amor de su vida partir, siente que le falta el aire, la vida termina como la conoció ante sus ojos, la luz perdida da paso a la oscuridad... mataría por evitarlo entonces... entonces...

Aomine Daiki lo hará...

—¡Maldita sea!— se escucha un grito agudo que llama la atención a todos y ciertamente se siente un aire homicida —¡No se va eternamente! ¡Me das vergüenza papá!—

—¡Cállate Hikari, que también quieres llorar!—

La pequeña pelirroja; de al menos 10 años, rueda los ojos algo húmedos por aguantar el llanto, porque no se igual de pusilánime que su padre, ella si es valiente.

Su madre se acerca a donde esta y la sostiene entre sus brazos, le besa la frente y le apachurra las mejillas.

—No mates a tu padre, por favor Hika-chan— le dice

—No te prometo nada, solo cuida a mis hermanitos—

Ciertamente Kagami Taiga; es decir; Aomine Taiga desde hace ya varios años, está nuevamente esperando un bebe, bueno un par.

Viaja por trabajo, ya que con el tiempo inauguro un par de restaurantes en distritos diferentes de Tokio, uno ha tenido un problema por lo que debe ir personalmente y como su querido Daiki acaba de subir de rango en la estación de policía, no ha podido acompañarle.

—Estaré bien Daiki, me cuidare, lo prometo—

Es entonces que; en cuanto el pelirrojo desaparece por el pasillo de abordaje, que una muy avergonzada Hikari, arrastra a el "valeroso hombre del año"; Aomine Daiki, por medio aeropuerto hasta su coche y de ahí a su hogar viéndole lloriquear, por su esposo, diciendo que lo había abandonado a su suerte con un monstruo sin corazón, como si no fuera el mismo hombre que encierra a los peores tipos de delincuentes como si fuera un hobbie de verano.

Que humillación.


	5. Elevador

Los vecinos pueden ser muy diferentes. A lo largo de los pocos años que llevaba en el complejo de departamentos en el que vivía supo que unos eran tranquilos, calmados y no te dan ningún problema como la pareja de tercer piso, o bueno; al menos el del cabello celeste, hasta parece un fantasma que casi le causa infartos cada que se cruzan de frente, porque el rubio con el que sale es demasiado ruidoso, otros tienen poderes extraordinarios, como el tenebroso pelirrojo del pent-house; aún se pregunta si secuestro al castaño que tiene como pareja o algo por el estilo, porque la sola mirada del tipo le causa escalofríos. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo explicaría el hecho de que parezca que no duerman por la noche, se la pasen reparando algo y sepan hacer ruido como si fueran una manada de elefantes?

Ese día por la mañana le había sucedido algo increíble. Simplemente increíble. Había llegado de la universidad cuando el nuevo vecino; que vivía justamente un piso arriba y le preguntó cuándo le parecía bien que perforara un poco su pared.

Por la mirada del tipo pudo entender; y con mucha dificultad, que no estaba hablando de un clavo y un martillo, Kagami rojo como remolacha lo único que logro fue cerrarle con fuerza la puerta en la cara y huir a toda velocidad al confort de las colchas bajo su cama.  
  
  


Le había visto por primera vez en el ascensor una mañana hacia un par de meses, pensó que por fin tenía un vecino que merecía la pena, ya que el edificio estaba lleno de idiotas extraños, le sonrió, le dio los buenos días y después lo olvido.  
  


O al menos eso quiso hacer. ¿Quién podría olvidar al tipo buenote con uniforme de policía? Kagami no era de piedra por supuesto.  
  


Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el, el uniforme le resaltaba de manera perfecta los músculos, piel canela con la cual fantaseaba dejar un par de marcas, ese cabello azulado que esperaba fuera terso como la seda y los ojos, de un color azul profundo que lo hacía estremecer.  
  


Sí; había sido una primera impresión pésima, no iba a negarlo, pero con el paso de los días y la convivencia; aunque de pocos minutos, su pensamiento cambio.  
  
  


Aomine Daiki; como le había dicho que se llamaba no era un completo idiota. Era un buen hombre, algo rudo pero carismático, amaba el básquet tanto como Kagami y sobre todo, era endemoniadamente bueno besando.  
  
  


Como lo sabía; pues en una de sus habituales reuniones después de las 6 de la tarde en la que el moreno no trabajaba y mientras veían un partido de la NBA, por alguna razón pasaron de estar comiendo palomitas a estarse comiendo a besos en su sillón.  
  
  


Fue el inicio de una relación a la que ninguno de los dos le había puesto nombre, fue; para Kagami, maravilloso. Sentía que le amaba, que se complementaban por lo que estaba dispuesto a dar el próximo paso.  
  
  


Entonces después de meditarlo mucho, después de casi medio año de conocerse, ambos se amaron en su departamento hasta quedar rendidos.  
  
  


Durante el siguiente mes Kagami se sentía en las nubes, de ser un idiota en el amor sentía que lo sabía todo, Aomine era insaciable y porque no; Kagami también. Hacían el amor cada que sus horarios se lo permitían, incluso en una ocasión, el aventurero del moreno le visito en su universidad y terminaron solos los dos en una aula vacía.  
  
  


Y hasta lo hicieron en el elevador, esa fue la experiencia más excitante de su vida.  
  
  


Kagami era completamente feliz, no acaba de creerse la suerte que había tenido al enamorarse tanto de su vecino y no dejaba de preguntarse hasta cuándo duraría aquella historia de amor.  
  
  


Aomine, en cambio; sabía perfectamente cuándo iba a terminar la historia.  
  
  
  


Esa pasión acabaría en el mismo momento en que su mujer y su hijo se mudaran con él. Un detalle; el de que tenía familia, que Aomine había olvidado comentarle a Kagami.  
  
  


Aún tenía tiempo hasta que empezara el colegio, ya que su esposa no se había mudado para no cambiar de escuela a su pequeño a medio ciclo. Mientras tanto, Kagami se iba haciendo ideas sobre la conveniencia o no de dar un paso más en esa relación que tenía tintes de perfecta con quien esperaba pasar el resto de su vida.  
  


El calendario escolar marcó el final de la relación entre Aomine y Kagami.  
  
  


Fue una lástima el modo en que se enteró, porque lo hizo en el ascensor.  
  


Un día coincidió en el ascensor con una mujer encantadora de cabello rosado y un niño sonriente de piel morena que le recordó dolorosamente a alguien que conocía, era un pequeño tan lindo.  
  


La amable pelirrosa no dudo en presentarse como los nuevos vecinos del quinto piso. La familia estaba ya reunida ahora y esperaba que tuvieran una buena convivencia, la plática no ceso desde el primer piso donde se encontraran hasta el cuarto donde Kagami hizo su parada, quedando con el corazón hecho pedazos en el mismo ascensor donde unos meses antes había empezado la historia de su amor, esperando que esa noche cuando se fuera a la cama no volviera a latir.  
  
  



	6. Inquebrantables

Aomine se hallaba en la tranquilidad de su oficina, le había dicho a su secretaria que no quería visitas, así se tratara del primer ministro, del rey de un país lejano, no los recibiría.

El teléfono así como el intercomunicador estaban desconectados, no deseaba ver ni escuchar a nadie.  
  


Lo único que era digno de su atención se hallaba entre sus manos.  
  


¿Quién iba a decir que un trozo de papel de a penas por 5 cm tendría toda su atención?  
  


Pues así era.  
  


Aomine realmente no podía distinguir la forma exacta de la figura en ese trozo de papel, pero sabía que esa forma inexacta era la figura de bebe. Bebió su copa de alcohol de un solo trago, soportando el calor bajar bajo su garganta mientras delineaba con uno de sus dedos la forma en la imagen.  
  


Un bebe.  
  


Tan pequeño, tan indefenso.  
  
  


Dejo de la lado la imagen, sacando del mismo sobre varias más imágenes, mismas que habían sido entregadas a esposo, su Taiga. La alegría al entregarlas y al recibirlas, Aomine aún lo tenía grabado en su mente.  
  


Después de que le pidiera matrimonio esa fue la noticia más feliz que su; en algún momento inmundo ser, no pensó que recibiría.  
  


Pero... no de esa forma.  
  
  


Podía recordar cada momento de felicidad con su ahora esposo, cuando se conocieron, cuando de una forma y otra se vieron como rivales, luego esa amistad que se volvió algo cálido que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar, luego la astucia de su mejor amigo; es decir, Kuroko, al reunirlos y prácticamente explicarles con frutas lo que ambos sentían, sin saber; o quizá sí, que esa misma noche acabarían juntos de la mejor de las maneras.  
  
  


Aomine le prometió esa noche a Kagami que no lo abandonaría, le prometió miles de estrellas y galaxias enteras, le prometió que le apoyaría en sus sueños e ilusiones y a cambio Aomine recibió el mismo amor que le profesaba.  
  
  


A pesar de los tiempos difíciles, de sus años de academia, de las discusiones cuando Kagami era por demás temerario en la estación de policía, de las contadas veces que Aomine recibió una bala. A pesar de todo, ahí estaban. Juntos e inquebrantables.  
  
  


Inquebrantables.  
  
  


Entonces sintió la vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sobresaltándose por la sensación. No le importo volcar la silla, haciendo un descomunal ruido en la oficina, con la seguridad de que alertaría a todos sus subordinados.   
  
  
  
  


—Aomine-san, tiene que volver rápido, es Ka-Taiga...—  
  
  


La voz de; no sabía quién pero estaba seguro que lo conocía, era intranquila, un gritillo agudo sobresaliente por un montón de ruidos que no comprendía.  
  
  


¿Estaba corriendo?  
  
  


—No pude detenerlo, lo lamento tanto ¡Apresúrese!—  
  
  


Salió como el demonio que sabía se convertía en esas circunstancias, un par de oficiales le escoltaron cuando le vieron tan alterado, dejo atrás un considerable murmullo y muchos más escucho a su paso, más no le importaron.  
  
  


En cuanto llego a la zona de aparcamiento no fue a su patrulla, sino que tomo su lujoso auto. Uno de los oficiales le intercepto, diciéndole que de la manera alterada en la que se veía podía accidentarse, ofreciéndose aunque amable, con algo de autoridad en su voz para ayudarle.  
  
  


—¡A la mierda! Yo sé lo que hago—  
  
  


El pobre y aterrorizado hombre asintió, más le dijo que no se libraría de un seguimiento, Aomine no le importo y arranco, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a ese lugar que tan bien conocía, con su Taiga.  
  
  


A mitad de camino en una carrera digna de cualquier película de acción, recibió otra llamada, mas decidió no contestarla; claro está, que el sonido entrante de llamada no se detuvo y no tubo de otra más que contestarla.  
  
  


—¡Tesu!—  
  
  


—Los hombres de Akashi-kun le detuvieron, vuelve al departamento— le dijo, después de colgarle rápidamente  
  
  


El giro que Aomine dio en su coche fue catalogado como mortal por los oficiales de policía, pero no le dio importancia. Esos tres minutos de manejo hasta el complejo de departamentos donde ahora vivía, fueron los tres minutos más eternos que jamás hubiera manejado antes.  
  


Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, de tres en tres, no le importo usar el elevador que sabía o sentía muy lento, viendo en la puerta de su hogar a quien le había llamado primero.  
  
  


—Kouki...—  
  
  


El antiguo "Chihuahua" le hacía en ese momento honor a su nombre, era un lio de lágrimas y temblores, pero a su lado se encontraba Seijuuro, por lo que supuso la situación se hallaba más o menos controlada.  
  
  


—Esta con Tetsuya, te recomiendo no te alteres más de lo que ya lo estas— le dijo  
  
  


—Lo siento tanto Aomine-san, recibió una llamada, creí que era suya...— escucho la voz temblorosa de quien ahora era fuertemente abrazado por el pelirrojo —Yo quise detenerlo, de verdad lo intente, por eso lo llame—  
  
  


—No hay problema, ya me lo esperaba— le respondió  
  
  


Aomine entro a su departamento, sintió el frío desolador del lugar pero siguió caminando, justo cuando entraba a la recamara que compartía con su esposo, salió Kuroko, en sus manos llevaba una vasija de metal con algunas vendas ensangrentadas, adoraba a su amigo, lo respetaba como nunca y; le debía el alma.   
  


Si no fuera por sus amigos hacia tanto que se habría derrumbado.  
  
  


—¿Cómo está?— le dijo  
  
  


—Lo detuvieron a tiempo— le dijo el peli celeste —Te ves mal Aomine-kun, quizá Momoi-san te prepare una buena cena para que te repongas —  
  
  


—Esas ojeras me dicen que estarás al lado mío acompañándome a reponerme Tetsu— respondió con un intento de sonrisa, para caminar los pasos que lo separaban de su esposo.  
  
  


Aomine se paró frente a la puerta, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan miserable, pero a su vez jamás se había sentido con tanta resolución como la que en ese momento le embargaba.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, y lo primero que vio fue su mesa de noche volcada cerca de la puerta del baño, después siguió el orden de los destrozos hasta dar con su acurrucado esposo en una esquina de la habitación.  
  
  


—Taiga...— le dijo, pero este no respondió, sintiéndose desfallecer poco a poco  
  
  


—No debieron detenerme...— escucho quedito, seguido de un sollozo quebrado que le taladro el corazón —Merecían la muerte—  
  
  


Aomine no tardo en ir a su encuentro, a atraerlo a sus brazos, sacándolo de la protección de las colchas, llorando a su lado, apretándose con fuerza, con lo mucho que les sobraba de amor.  
  
  


—He pedido vacaciones— le dijo —Iremos a todos aquellos lugares que te prometí visitar y que nuestros empleos no nos lo permitían, iremos a la playa, después a algún lugar a esquiar como te gusta, solos tu y yo, y en cada lugar, en cada rincón, te recordare lo mucho que te amo, y... lo volveremos a intentar Taiga, lo volveremos a intentar—  
  
  


Aomine sentía sus lágrimas bajar hirvientes por sus mejillas, sentía las de Taiga empapar su uniforme. Se separó lo suficiente para buscar su lloroso rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas, intentando limpiar el río de lágrimas.  
  
  


Beso sus nudillos heridos, recordando en cada beso lo sucedido apenas un par de meses atrás.  
  
  


Taiga se encontraba en una escena inusual de incendio, este había sido provocado por un par de tipos que eran perseguidos por el moreno. Aomine esa noche, en la que le llamaron desde emergencias, diciéndole que su esposo se encontraba ahí severamente herido fue la peor pesadilla por la que alguna vez hubiese pasado.  
  
  


Pero eso no fue el mayor de sus problemas. Taiga había sido emboscado en el lugar de la escena, había sido herido por ese par de hombres con el único motivo de la venganza. Taiga por supuesto se defendió, lucho como la fiera que Aomine sabía que era, más un disparo en su vientre acabo con ello.  
  
  


Lo que encontró al llegar fue aún más aterrador que casi perder al amor de su vida. Puesto que Taiga se hallaba en cinta sin saberlo. Él bebe de cuatro meses no resistió el impacto de las heridas y fue retirado de su vientre.   
  


¿Por qué no lo sabía? No se le notaba debido a la complexión y buena alimentación así como el ejercicio que este hacía. Porque incluso pudo haber avanzado más sin saberlo, o al menos eso fue lo que Midorima les había dicho cuando les entregase las ecografías para que firmaran la intervención, luego de decirles que él bebe había muerto.  
  


Cuando Taiga se enteró de eso, grito, lloro y lucho por que se lo devolvieran, aun a sabiendas de que era imposible. Un mes dejo de hablar, luego llego la ira, más tarde Aomine tendría que vigilarlo ya que salía en busca de quienes le habían herido. Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Akashi, ya que le era imposible estar al 100% pendiente de el cómo habría querido, porque por supuesto Aomine tampoco paraba de buscarlos, hundiéndose en la excusa del trabajo.  
  
  


No supo cómo es que Taiga los había encontrado primero, tampoco es como si le importase mucho en ese momento. Taiga había ido por ellos y casi termino con sus vidas, de no haber estado los guardaespaldas de Akashi quizá si les hubiera quitado la vida.  
  
  


—Mi bebe Daiki... ellos me quitaron a mi bebe— el llanto medio ahogado de Taiga le trajo al presente, viendo esos hermosos luceros como el fuego apagándose lentamente —Yo solo quiero que me devuelvan a mi bebe—  
  
  


— ¡No se puede Taiga! No se puede...—  
  
  


Entonces el dolor que no había estallado entre los dos, lo hizo. La furia, la desesperanza, todo. Pero Aomine sabía que debía ser fuerte, sabía que debía de sacar a su luz de donde sea que se hallaba.  
  
  


—Sé que no lo remplazaremos jamás, sé que no hay manera de olvidarlo, pero Taiga— le dijo —Podemos... sé que...—  
  
  


—Esta vez, podremos protegerlo ¿Verdad? Y... y... seremos los buenos padres que ambos sabemos seremos ¿Verdad?— le dijo Taiga mientras le abrazaba—No lo sabía, si hubiera sido más consiente de mí mismo, si tan solo... si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente... yo... yo—  
  
  


—No es tu culpa Taiga, no lo es y esta vez, esta vez te prometo que lo haremos bien—  
  
  


Esa noche se besaron como no habían hecho antes, esa noche volvieron a jurarse el amor que sabían los conectaba, prometiéndose a sí mismos que saldrán adelante, y en medio de su sala, en la primera y última imagen que tuvieran de su pequeño, reposaba una luz con la promesa de ser buenos padres, de luchar y así nunca olvidarlo.   
  
  


Juntos e inquebrantables. 


	7. Demonio

Kagami caminaba por la universidad completamente molesto, tanto era así que a su paso todos se hacían a un lado y huían despavoridos con tal de no ser blancos de su ira.  
  
  


Era el fin de cursos de sus sempais, por lo que a su grupo le fue asignada la realización de la fiesta de despedida. Todo habría sido normal de no haber sido por el imbécil que tenía por compañero de habitación  
  
  


Sí; quizá el tipo era sexy... muy sexy. Un as en el deporte, decente en los estudios, un "dios del sexo" dicho por una buena cantidad de féminas, cosa que no le importaba por cierto, no le importaba, para nada.  
  
  


Pero ¿Qué había dicho el moreno? Sí; moreno, de cabellos como el mar, músculos de dios espartano y ese trasero...  
  
  


Kagami se detuvo cuando escucho un siseo a sus espaldas, recordando el motivo inicial de su enojo.  
  
  


Se encontró con uno de los de primero, barriendo su apariencia de arriba abajo, tocándose descaradamente el insulso "paquete" que tenía entre las piernas.  
  
  


—Por más que me veas de esa manera, no obtendrás nada de mí... mucho menos con esa patética cosa que te cuelga entre las piernas— le dijo  
  
  


—Si no lo pruebas cariño, no lo sabrás—  
  
  


—El meñique de mi pie pequeño es más grande que tus vergüenzas, vuelve a tu lugar si no quieres que te reporte— le dijo para seguir con su camino  
  
  


No le importo escuchar las burlas y las palabrerías sobre una venganza, lo cierto era que no le importaba. Diviso de lejos a quien buscaba, enfundado en un traje que enmarcaba ese firme trasero, sin camisa y lo que parecía una cola de demonio colgándole de algún lugar en el pantalón.  
  
  


—¿Qué te parece tu uniforme Bakagami?— le dijo con algo de burla en sus palabras  
  
  


—Al menos me veo más decente que tu ¿Qué eres? ¿Un striper?—  
  
  


—Soy un demonio Bakagami, mira; que hasta las chicas encargadas de los trajes le cosieron una linda colita en mi pantalón de cuero, ¿A que no es encantador?—le dijo, para después atraerle a sus brazos con una fuerza algo desmedida en medio del pasillo, sin importar quien les viera —Pero tú, déjame decirte que te queda impresionante, así si se nota que tienes un buen culo— dándole una nalgada con esa afirmación  
  
  


—¡Vete al infierno bastardo!—  
  
  


—De ahí vengo Bakagami, de ahí vengo— le dijo para soltarle y marcharse al auditorio, o al menos eso esperaba  
  
  


Porque Taiga se había tenido que encerrar en el aula vacía de al lado, con el corazón desbocado y un severo problema en los pantalones, o más bien la larga falda.  
  
  


Taiga se había encontrado con que su traje, o la cosa que se suponía era su traje, era nada más y nada menos que una cosa entre una "monja" y un "cazador".  
  
  


Constaba de una larga falda que se abría a mitad de sus muslos por la parte de afuera, un mini short que apenas le cubría el trasero, la cosa que no sabía cómo se llamaba pero que cubría su cabello y un par de armas afianzadas a sus muslos en unas correas de cuero, no estaba tan descubierto claro, pero se le pegaba al cuerpo que mostraba su figura a cada paso que daba. Taiga se caracterizaba por usar su ropa algo holgada, pues le avergonzaba que a pesar de ser alto y fuerte, poseyera una cintura envidiable, un buen trasero y piernas, que si no fuera por su estatura y que obviamente era hombre, pasaría por una chica.  
  
  


Olvido el incidente, dirigiéndose al lugar del festejo y a pesar de sentir una mirada penetrante en su espalda se divirtió de lo lindo en compañía de sus amigos.  
  
  


—Oye Taiga ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner esto en el armario del gimnasio?— escucho decir cuando acabo la fiesta a una de sus compañeras  
  
  
  


—Claro, yo puedo ir— le respondió, tomando un par de cajas  
  
  


—Y asegúrate de cerrar bien todo, para que puedas descansar más tiempo—  
  
  
  


Taiga solo asintió dirigiéndose al lugar, sin poder notar debido a las cajas una sombra oscura que le seguía.  
  
  
  


Estando en el lugar, abrió a penas la puerta del gimnasio, encendió el bombillo de luz pero este estallo en muchos trozos de vidrio, dejando solo un par a lo lejos que al menos le daban un poco de luz. Dejo las cajas en un par de mesas, haciendo a un lado otras para hacerse paso a los focos rotos, cuando escucho un tronar de ellos a unos pasos el frente.  
  
  
  


—¿Quién.. Quien anda ahí? Yo se Karate— dijo algo tembloroso —¿Aomine?—  
  
  
  


En cuanto se acostumbró a la media luz logro divisar al moreno recargado en una de las mesas desperdigadas del lugar, parecía esperarlo. Aunque era extraño que estuviese ahí puesto que estaba cerrado.  
  
  


—¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?—  
  
  
  


Sin embargo Aomine no le contesto, tambaleándose cuando llego de una manera impresionantemente veloz a su lado, tomándolo del rostro con fuerza, besándolo con otra tanta que le mareo haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas.  
  
  
  


— ¿Qué...?—  
  
  
  


—Sabes Taiga, mi saliva pone lascivas a mis víctimas— le dijo con un tono de voz que podía ser catalogado como erótico  
  
  
  


—¿Esas son.... Son de verdad?—  
  
  
  


—¿Estas insignificantes cosas? Si, lo son y son muy convenientes— le respondió el moreno  
  
  
  


Al moreno le había crecido un par de alas negras en la espalda desnuda, eran enormes y llenas de plumas que parecían suaves al tacto.  
  
  


Pero no pudo pensar en nada más que en el beso al que había sido empujado, sintiendo como las manos del moreno tocaban por doquier aun encima de la ropa.  
  
  
  


—¿Qué estas... haciendo?— le dijo a duras penas, con un intenso calor en el cuerpo, que le enloquecía de a poco  
  
  


—Sin querer tome de tu vaso en la fiesta, jamás había querido follar a alguien con tanta fuerza, siento que si te devoro me volveré el ser más poderoso en el infierno— le dijo, para después arrancar el velo de su cabeza y atacar su cuello en un montón de besos y mordidas que le enloquecían y seguro dejaban marca  
  
  


—Sabes tan bien Taiga, es un honor que uno de los doce generales del infierno te tomen como su pareja—  
  
  
  


—Los demonios no existen... s-son un mito—  
  
  
  


—Eme aquí— le dijo —Justo ahora estas bajo mi poder ¿Quieres comprobarlo?—  
  
  
  


Taiga sentía tanto calor que estaba nada de comenzar a arrancarse la piel bajo la ropa, sentía su cuerpo estremecer por cada beso, cada lamida y succión en su piel.  
  
  
  


_—Es realmente grande— pensó — No podre ponerlo todo dentro—_   
  
  
  


Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, tenía entre sus manos el enorme miembro del moreno. Y aunque quería detenerse, algo en su organismo se lo impedía, gimiendo en cuanto sus labios tocaron la húmeda piel del largo pene, sacando su lengua y lamiendo de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, hasta quedarse en uno de los testículos de este, chupando como su de un manjar se tratara.  
  
  


—Ves— le dijo —La seducción es solo un poco de mi poder—  
  
  


Taiga estaba anegado en lágrimas, el sabor salado en sus labios había sido suficiente para ponerse tan duro que dolía.  
  
  


—Eres terrible en eso Taiga, deberá de entrenarte así que...— le dijo el moreno, a la par de que empujaba todo su largo en el pelirrojo —Usa tu garganta, hasta lo más profundo—  
  
  
  


Taiga volteo los ojos sintiéndose que se asfixiaba, pero al mismo tiempo su precario short debajo de la falda, se apretaba de una manera que lo enloquecía.  
  
  


—¿Ya estás en tu límite? Asegúrate de beberlo todo Taiga—  
  
  
  


Aomine no espero alguna queja, movió sus caderas con fuerza, mientras sostenía del cabello a Kagami, deleitándose por las lágrimas que escurrían de las mejillas, por la saliva que caía de sus labios al piso, de la piel enrojecida, sonriendo como desquiciado al pisar con su pie desnudo la entrepierna del pelirrojo, haciéndole descargar su semen en la linda boquita cuando sintió la humedad en sus dedos un encima de la ropa.  
  
  


Taiga cayó al suelo sostenido de ambas manos, jadeando y dejando un hilo blanquecino en el suelo que caía desde sus labios.  
  
  
  


—N-No podía... podía moverme— hablo Taiga con una vocecilla ronca  
  


—Ves, soy de verdad, soy un demonio... no eres alguien que pueda luchar contra mí—  
  
  
  


Taiga no sabía que hacer, por lo que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y aun en el suelo, opto por tomar una de las sillas por una de las patas y lanzarla hacia delante levantándose y huyendo a la puerta.

Mas su huida fue frenada al ser lanzado duro contra la puerta.  
  
  


—¡¡Ngh...!!—  
  
  


—Te lo dije, que no se podía— escucho muy cerca de su oído —Tengo una idea que espero que funcione—  
  
  


Fue entonces que Aomine de una fuerza descomunal le dejo medio desnudo, puesto que había desgarrado su ropa y lanzado al piso. Taiga intento cubrir su descubierto pecho, más una de las manos fue a parar en su estómago, haciéndole retorcerse del dolor. Para después ver una enorme marca negra en él, como un tatuaje aterrador de una pantera.  
  
  
  


—¡Lo sabía!— le dijo Aomine lanzándosele encima —Cuando probé de ti, aunque mínimo, lo sentí. Dentro de ti había algo de divinidad, por lo que ahora eres mí contratista—  
  
  


—¿Qué...?—  
  
  
  


—En alguna línea familiar debes de tener algún tipo de ser, quizá un ángel o un hechicero, no lo sé— luego sus manos se colaron por debajo del minúsculo short, apretando con descaro su trasero —Y no me importa porque ahora eres mío—  
  
  


—¡Me niego! ¡No quiero hacerlo!— le grito, para huir de entre sus brazos, gateando en la dirección que fuera  
  
  


Mas fue sostenido por la espalda bajo contra el piso, su short paso a mejor vida dejando al descubierto su agujero, mismo que fue invadido por un par de dedos.  
  
  


—¡¿Pero qué dices?! Si aquí ya estás tan húmedo y listo y que lascivo Taiga, ni siquiera traías ropa interior—  
  
  
  


Pero Taiga ya se hallaba desconectado del mundo entero, gemía como poseído con cada movimiento de esos dedos, sentía la humedad fluir entre sus piernas, así como su pene duro como el acero.  
  
  


Aomine no pudo soportar más su autocontrol, tomando su dura verga en su puño, guiándola al agujerito que profanaría. Taiga gimió con fuerza y se vino en el laminado del gimnasio en cuanto entro, haciendo que Aomine gimiera con fuerza.  
  
  


—Estas tan apretado, ¿Eres virgen Taiga?—  
  
  


—C-Cállate... maldito— apenas dijo  
  
  
  


Aomine sintió sus alas alzarse ante lo que sabía era una afirmación, su poder fluctuó desmedido que sabía recibiría un regaño, pero la conexión con el pelirrojo estaba hecha, haciéndole sentir como en el cielo... o el infierno.  
  
  


—Jodida mierda ¡Eres perfecto! ¡Y mío!—  
  
  


Aomine se movió con fuerza, haciendo que un millar de sus plumas se desprendieran, se movió haciéndole venir a Taiga un par de veces, lo levanto del suelo aun teniéndole empalado hasta los testículos, apresándolo contra una de las mesas, alzo su piernas aferrándose al delicioso muslo que quizá más tarde mordería, moviéndose en la estreches de la entrada que ahora le pertenecía.  
  
  


—¡¡Te llevare conmigo al infierno!!—  
  
  


Taiga gemía afirmaciones, negativa, exigía mas de su pene, luego lo negaba, hasta que apretó con más fuerza su agujero, soltando todo su semen en la mesita, haciendo que Aomine terminara dentro suyo, haciéndole sentir como si lava hirviente germinara desde su culo hasta todo su cuerpo.  
  


Aomine salió de su interior, sentándolo en la mesa, cosa que Taiga uso en automático para abrir más sus piernas.  
  
  


—Por favor amo... lléneme más... mucho más...—  
  
  


La mirada desenfocada que recibió Aomine le levanto de nuevo, viendo como del agujero abusado salía un monto de su semen.  
  
  


—Llámame Daiki Taiga, tu DAIKI...—  
  
  


Aomine no espero una segunda invitación, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, tomando lo que ahora era suyo. Quizá cuando el calor de sus instintos cesara, Kagami lo mataría. Lo cierto era que Aomine había encontrado su alma gemela, quien le alimentaria por el resto de su vida.  
  
  


—No puedo dejar que nadie más te tenga... ángel mío— le dijo al odio mientras lo llenaba con fuerza —Soy el único para ti Taiga —  
  
  


—Repoblemos juntos el infierno—


	8. Perro

_Érase una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano..._   
  
  


—¡Maldita sea Kuroko! ¡Esto es una estupidez!— el grito de Kagami había sido escuchado por medio bosque al que su amigo peli celeste le había traído.  
  
  


—No seas aguafiestas Kagami-kun, dicen que si vienes aquí a leer un cuento de hadas tu alma gemela aparecerá más rápido—  
  
  


Kagami no creía en esas tonterías; o quizá sí pero no quería hacerlo frente al más bajito, así que había lanzado el libro al césped y; mientras medio peleaba, salió con su amigo en rastras en dirección a sus hogares.  
  
  


Kagami no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse mudado al pueblo de Seirin, había venido de costas muy lejanas a vivir con su medio hermano y su tía, después de que en unos bandoleros asaltaran a sus padres y solo el quedara con vida.  
  


Ya estaba en edad de conocer a su alma gemela, pero está aún no se había presentado. Había visto en muchas ocasiones como ellas eran convocadas, y aunque no lo admitiera era algo que deseaba.  
  


Días antes de cruzarte con tu destino,de tu alma brotaba un pequeño corazón rosado, este danzaba alrededor de ti mostrándose como era, al pasar los días el corazón iba cambiando de color al ideal de tu pareja. Los corazones del destino tomaban el color de lo más distintivo de esta, o aquello que le representara.  
  
  


Había visto como del corazón de Kuroko; porque si, él ya tenía su destino, le habían brotado al tercer día de nacido, lo que parecían líneas electrificadas que según el peli celeste, al tacto le causaban cosquillas.  
  
  


—Es algo molesto— le había dicho —Es muy empalagoso, quiere estar pegado a mi todo el día—  
  
  


Resulta que los corazones tomaban también algo de la personalidad del alma gemela, así que Kagami realmente estaba esperando saber qué clase de persona seria su destinado. Pobre de aquel quien haya sido receptor del corazón de Kuroko, realmente estaba curioso de saber qué clase de corazón era el que tenía.  
  
  


Estaba a medio dormir cuando recordó que había lanzado el libro favorito de su tía al bosque, levantándose como resorte de la cama. Salió de puntitas de su habitación, tomo una vela y salió en busca del maldito libro. Es decir, podía quizá esperar al día siguiente, pero para su suerte seguro el dichoso libro ya estaría destruido.  
  
  


Iba a mitad de camino cuando lo pensó ¿Destruido? ¿Por quién?  
  
  


Ya era demasiado tarde para volver, por lo que tomo toda la valentía que le quedaba y se apresuró a llegar el lugar. Busco por minutos que le parecieron horas, hasta que encontró al dichoso libro, muy bien acomodado en el tronco de un árbol. Le pareció extraño pero no le importo y salió corriendo. Sin darse cuenta que justo a su espalda, había aparecido un corazón negro.  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue despertado por su hermano, se molestó. Claro, debido a la falta de sueño, si por el fuera no se levantaría, mas su estómago gruño en protesta, por lo que hizo caso. No noto la mirada medio traumada de su hermano cuando salió de la habitación.  
  
  


Sin embargo mientras devoraba su desayuno se dio cuenta del inusual silencio en la mesa.  
  
  


— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto con comida en la boca  
  
  


Tanto Alex como Himuro le veían sin una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, hasta que ambos estallaron en risas, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro debido a ellas.  
  


—Es que Bro, el destino es una perra... o será perro—  
  
  


—¿Qué dices?—  
  
  


Alex había corrido en dirección a la cocina, su casi ahogamiento por la risa se lo había exigido. Fue cuando Taiga lo noto. Un corazón negro como la noche se había puesto en frente suyo, parecía amedrentar a su hermano por la forma de pulular como una peste.  
  
  


Pero eso no era lo impactante del corazón de su alma gemela, no; lo impactante era que el dichoso corazón estaba cubierto de una ligera pelusa, que con la luz destellaba en un azul negruzco, tan fascinante como amenazador.  
  
  


—¡Tu destinado es un perro!— decía entre risas su hermano —¡Y con lo que los odias!—  
  
  


—Eso so es así Tatsuya, quizá solo le gusten mucho los perros, no puede ser un perro— dijo media compuesta la rubia  
  
  
  


Pero Taiga se hallaba entre paralizado y asombrado, el corazón parecía luchar contra su familia en una extraña forma de protegerle. Era entre gracioso, lindo y perturbador.  
  
  


—Yo... yo...—  
  
  


No fue capaz de decir nada, hasta el hambre se le había ido. Salió de la casa en dirección a la de su amigo, quizá él tenía algo bueno que decirle. Era extraño hasta cierto punto, ya que se suponía que el corazón del destino cambiaba paulatinamente, porque el corazón debía conocer primero a su destino y así iban tomando forma mutuamente, era como decir; algo como: soy de esta manera, conóceme y quiéreme.  
  
  


Así que fuera su corazón así tan rápidamente, era como si su destinado le hubiera aceptado con solo verle.  
  
  
  


Al llegar a la casa de Kuroko se encontró con una escena un tanto perturbadora, por ahí entre las sombras a Kuroko se le llamaba el Lord del mal y pobre de aquel que le hiciera enojar, su ira era tan fría que el pobre idiota acababa mentalmente perdido.  
  
  
  
  


Entonces ver a un chico rubio doloroso en el suelo, disfrutando del el pie de su amigo en su rostro era... perturbador. Maldita fuera esa palabra que se veía viendo mucho ese dia.  
  
  
  


Pero vio que ambos corazones se encontraban a un lado del otro, tan a gusto con sus presencias que no necesito que se lo dijeran para saber que eran sus destinos.  
  
  


Taiga no quiso importunarlos por lo que decidió dejarles solos. Marchándose al bosque a ocultar su fastidio.  
  


Mientras caminaba, no sabía si reír o llorar por la forma en la que su corazón parecía querer pelea hasta con el aldeano que le miraba.  
  
  


—Tienes un corazón extraño ahí Kagami, parece que es una epidemia— escucho a sus espaldas, haciéndole voltear para ver a su castaño amigo, uno de los pocos amigos junto al peli celeste que tenia  
  


El pobre se veía algo incómodo con un par de corazones acompañándole.  
  
  


—¿Pero qué demonios Furi? ¡¡¿Dos?!!—  
  


—A mí también me sorprendió, desperté y estaban ahí—  
  


El pobre chico se veía acobardado, además de ver que era el blanco de muchas habladurías; como el mismo, a su paso.  
  
  


—Tu corazón se ve... territorial— le dijo  
  
  


—Ya lo creo Furi... bueno... tengo que irme... por ahí—  
  


—Sí, yo voy de camino a la biblioteca, han llegado nuevos libros con la caravana del país vecino—  
  
  


En cuanto su amigo se le perdió de vista y después de hacer que su corazón dejara de amedrentar a un gato, siguió su camino. ¿Un gato, enserio?  
  
  


Había llegado al claro de la noche anterior, cuando después de lanzarse al césped lo noto. Había muchas pisadas de perro en el lodo del pasto. Su corazón latió con dolor y miedo. Entonces ¿A su destinado de verdad le gustaban tanto los perros? No podía, simplemente no podía concebirse ese hecho. Los odiaba, les temía.  
  
  


Había habido perros la noche en la que esos bandoleros asesinaran a sus padres. Por lo que no le eran un grato recuerdo. Taiga no supo cuánto tiempo paso viendo las pisadas, hasta que de un momento a otro las siguió. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que se había internado en el bosque, en su corazón había algo que sabía le decía debía seguirse moviendo.  
  
  


Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en realidad era el corazón de su alma gemela el que guiaba el paso, hasta que llego al pie de un enorme y frondoso árbol.  
  
  


Estaba solo en medio de la nada en lo profundo del bosque que si bien era hermoso, era sumamente peligroso.  
  
  


—Mierda... mierda, mierda, mierda...—  
  
  


—Los jóvenes lindos como tú no deberían ser tan mal hablados— escucho a sus espaldas  
  
  


Taiga cayó sobre su trasero cuando escucho esa gruesa y potente voz. Más no vio nadie cercano.  
  
  


—No te hare daño...—escucho de nuevo  
  
  


Mas a pesar de que Taiga buscaba a su alrededor el dueño de esa voz, no le encontraba. Lo que si había, era un enorme perrote a pocos pasos frente a él. Taiga no dudo en medio huir de él, arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo, sin importarle llenarse de barro.  
  
  


—¡Hare lo que sea pero aleja a tu maldito perro, aléjalo!— grito con fuerza  
  
  


Tal pareciera que el perro le entendió ya un potente gruñido salió de su hocico.  
  
  


Taiga grito de la impresión y el susto cuando proveniente del perro se escucharon ruidos horribles, parecían troncos huecos siendo triturados, cuero desgarrarse y; fue que concibió que de hecho el que hacia esos ruidos no era otro más que el perro.  
  
  


Que ya no era un perro.  
  
  


—No me rebajes al nivel de esas bestias con pulgas— le dijo —Soy un lycan—  
  
  


Bueno, a Taiga no le importa más verse de esa manera tan humillante. Simplemente viro sus ojos y se desmayó.  
  
  


Cuando volvió en sí, sentía el tibio calor de una suave frazada que ele envolvía, medio sonrió y se acurruco más en ella, obteniendo a cambio un vapor tibio muy cerca de su nuca. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos recordando todo lo que le había sucedido en el lapso de unas pocas horas, tensándose completamente.  
  
  


Sintió una suave lamida muy cerca de su oreja, quitándole algo de hierro al asunto. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que su guerrero corazón ya no se encontraba. Se irguió o suficiente para ponerse de rodillas frente al animal. Notando que justamente encima de la cabeza, entre oreja y oreja, se hallaba el más grande corazón que antes hubiese visto.  
  
  


Era un corazón que parecía latir con fuerza con cada respirar del enorme lobo, sacando chispas como el hierro hirviente al ser golpeado en la fragua, de un color profundo como el color de su propios ojos.  
  


Un color rojo.  
  
  


—Mi alma gemela— dijo en un susurro  
  


De nuevo esa magia poderosa que potestaba el lobo, hizo acto de presencia. Volviendo a ser ese hombre imponente de piel morena de la primera vez.  
  
  


No alcanzo a decir una sola palabra cuando ese hombre se hallaba fuertemente prensado a sus labios y al separarse lo único que le dijo fue...  
  
  


—Te encontré—


	9. Sueños de conejos

Aomine Daiki pensaba que era alguien en definitiva afortunado.

A lo largo de lo que considero su estúpida vida; hasta hacia seis meses atrás, había sido un idiota sin remedio.  
  


Un joven idiota más egocéntrico no podía haber; salvo Akashi pero esa es otra historia, mal hablado; bueno que eso aún lo era, mas patán; eso ya no, más agresivo; eso agradecía su madre que era la que curaba sus heridas por las peleas, tampoco.  
  


Bueno, dependiendo de la situación.  
  


Así que sí; además de sentirse afortunado era un hombre cambiado. Por más estúpido que eso le sonase.  
  


Pero ¿Porque?  
  
  


Resulta que; después de los sucesos en Teiko y de ser el idiota que antes era, se topó con el secreto mejor guardado de su muy buen amigo Tetsu.  
  
  


Habían ya competido en un par de partidos, ya había sido vencido por lo que; consideraba que su amistad estaba en vías de un arreglo más duradero. Por más que Aomine había intentado ir a Seirin y jugar sus antiguos uno a uno, el peli celeste se había negado.  
  
  


—Veámonos en una cancha cerca de un Maji— le había dicho —Así pagaras mis malteadas cuando terminemos—  
  
  


Mas esa bendita para él; tarde, para Kuroko había sido el infierno. Aomine había decidido caerle de sorpresa, falto como pocas veces ya hacía, al entrenamiento, hasta avisó; por lo que creyó que su amigo no se molestaría tanto. Sin embargo el molesto fue otro, es decir el moreno.  
  
  


Al lado del; ahora traicionero amigo, estaba la mujer más impresionante que en su perra vida hubiera visto. Y lo de perra no era algo que él hubiera dicho, si no que el peli celeste literalmente le había gritado.  
  
  


—¡En tu perra vida te le acerques Ahomine!—  
  
  


Sí; el enano, cero músculos y poca presencia de Tetsuya Kuroko le había gritado eso. De no ser por el ángel caído del cielo probablemente copa F Aomine Daiki ahí hubiera muerto.  
  
  


Tiempo después supo por Momoi que la chica no era su novia, lo cual le daba algo de esperanzas al amigo de ahí debajo de tener la acción que sus pervertidos sueños le mostraban. Más fue como toparse con una pared del tamaño de Alaska. ¿Por qué en ese momento lo comparo con un país que no conocía? No lo sabe, pero lo hizo.  
  
  


Aomine Daiki uso todas las técnicas conocidas y por conocer para acecharla; es decir, para conquistarla y lo único que obtuvo de ella fueron las palabras que nunca ni una mujer, ni siquiera las feas, le dirían.  
  
  


—Ewww, no. Ni lo sueñes idiota—  
  
  
  


Y eso en lugar de molestarlo, lo encendió más. La chica tenía fuego, uno de esos retos que estaba dispuesto a ganar. Entonces procedió a pedirle citas, a buscarla después de la escuela. Intentaba de todo, pero nada funcionaba. Es decir, cualquier otra chica en cuanto el le decía, vamos a follar, rápidamente respondia que sí y listo.  
  


Una tarde cualquiera, después de como siempre ir en su búsqueda a la salida del instituto, la vio. Estaba jugando básquet con el equipo de Kuroko. Se movía como toda una profesional, tapando tiros, encestando puntos de tres, y saltando como si la gravedad no existiera.  
  


Vio sus sonrisas y la felicidad del juego que el hacía mucho tiempo no tenia y esa tarde, por primera vez en toda su vida, con solo verla sintió dos cosas. La primera, un peso que se iba en torno a lo que significaba el básquet en su vida, y la segunda, el peso de lo imbécil que era al tratarla como una chica más en su lista.  
  
  


—Entonces ya notaste que ella no te dará ni la hora Aomine-kun— Aomine no grito solo porque se mordió la lengua, pero como siempre el culpable era Kuroko  
  
  


—Si— le dijo —Ya me di cuenta—  
  


—Bueno, entonces creo que ya puedo ayudarte—  
  
  


—No jodas Tetsu, no le llego ni a los talones, solo mírala, es magnífica ¿Por qué no está en un equipo femenil y cómo diablos la conociste?—  
  
  


Kuroko le conto que las aspiraciones de Kagami eran ser una gran chef, que había entregado al equipo pero que al final le parecía más divertido jugar con sus amigos, que en este caso era el equipo masculino.  
  
  


Aomine prometió esforzarse como nunca en su vida pensó que haría, para obtener siquiera una mirada de la chica y; al final con ayuda de toda la Generación de los Milagros obtuvo su tan preciada cita.  
  
  


La cual fue un desastre de principio a fin. Primero les llovió a media caminata por el parque, luego un perro persiguió a Kagami, para finalizar con la cereza del pastel.   
  


Mientras Aomine iba por al menos dos docenas de hamburguesas para comer en una banca en las canchas de básquet, se encontró con la pelirroja pateando a un tipo en el suelo que intento coquetearle. Sintió que la bilis se le sabía, porque vio lo que en algún momento él fue y; cuando otro tipo intento tocarla, no dudo y lo acabo a golpes, terminando el grupo en la comisaria.  
  
  


Resultado: un moreno con un ojo morado, un trio de tipos acusados de acoso y lesiones y una pelirroja con novio.  
  
  


Como paso, no tiene idea pero nada mas Aomine no beso a Kuroko porque juro serle fiel a su indomable pelirroja.  
  
  


Entonces Aomine; que dios y el diablo saben, muy a su vergüenza, la cantidad de sueños nada sanos que ha tenido con ella desde entonces. Espero como el caballero que debió de ser desde el principio, por lo que un año después aún no habían dado ese gran paso.  
  
  


—Es un sueño— pensó —Aun no despierto y esto en un jodido monumental sueño—  
  
  


—No Aomine-kun, no lo es. Por lo que le recomiendo a Aomine-kun junior no dar patéticos espectáculos—  
  
  


—¡Ah! Créeme Tetsu, que no sería para nada patético... si tú me entiendes; pero, dejando de lado mi majestuosidad ¡¿Qué jodidos hace mi novia vestida de esa manera?!—  
  


Aomine dejo de lado su miedo por las repentinas apariciones de su amigo, porque la sensual chica que tenía por novia, vestía de conejita y no podía más que babear por ello. Además de tener ya una lista de a cuanto cabrón la había visto y morirá por ello.  
  
  


Él era el único cabrón con ese derecho.  
  
  


Fue sencillo, tarde de recolecta para el equipo de básquet y sus materiales de equipo. Por lo que hicieron un sencillo café en el gimnasio. Kagami por supuesto se ofreció a ayudar, preparando los alimentos y; cuando menos nadie se lo esperaba, la entrenadora ya la había mostrado así.  
  


Obviamente Kagami fue vilmente engañada por la chica castaña.  
  
  


Cuando las cosas subieron de nivel según sus estándares, es decir que un chico que para él ya estaba más que muerto, le vio descaradamente el trasero, la tomo de la mano y la llevo lejos de ese nido de... nido de... cerdos.  
  
  


—¡Hey! Ahomine ¿Qué sucede?—  
  
  


Cuando alcanzaron un armario de balones, Aomine la empujo en él, abrazándola sin querer tocarla tanto, o su nulo autocontrol se vería destrozado.  
  
  


Sentía su cuerpo ir ardiendo poco a poco, sentía como temblaba por la enorme presión de mantener pura como una rosa a su amada. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba perdiendo.  
  
  


—T-te ves bien... Taiga— le dijo  
  
  


—Oh vaya...— le escucho decir con un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado —Pensé que dirías que me veo sexy, amenazándome con tirarme al primer colchón que te encontraras—  
  
  


—¿Que?—  
  
  


—¿Que?—  
  
  


Vio una sonrisa perversa en su pelirroja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, poniendo por fin sus nerviosas manos en la esculpida cintura de su chica. ¡Por fin!  
  
  


Fue Taiga quien inicio el beso, fue Taiga quien empujo al moreno a la muy conveniente silla que ahí se encontraba, sentándose sobre su regazo, sonriéndole gatunamente, hasta que Aomine sale de la estupefacción de sus acciones.  
  
  


—Taiga... no soy tan fuerte— le dice meneando lentamente sus caderas aun estando en la silla  
  
  


—Has esperado todo un año Daiki...— le dice al oído mientras deja caer aún más su peso sobre el moreno, recargando sus grandes pechos en el torso de este —O es que ¿N-No me quieres?—  
  
  


 _Ella también siente._ Le había dicho una vez el peli celeste. ¿Era eso? ¿Qué su Taiga también lo deseaba?  
  
  


—Te amo— le dijo —Pero aun no estas lista...—  
  
  


—¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir cuándo lo estaré! ¡Follame de una buena vez!—  
  
  


Aomine no lo supo, pero intuía que medio Japón escucho como la presa que contenía su autocontrol se había roto de una destructora manera digna de cualquier producción de película millonaria. No lo dudo y de pronto ya había estrellado contra un casillero a la pelirroja, teniéndola agarrada de ese trasero que; desde que le había visto en ese traje, había querido tocar. Atacando sus labios en un beso que los parecía ahogar. Aomine movía sus caderas contra la entre pierna de su novia, haciéndole sentir lo que sus palabras le habían hecho, notando como la fuerza del agarre de ambas piernas de la chica era constrictor contra sus caderas.  
  


—No lo hare— le dijo al oído, escuchando la decepción en el jadeo ahogado que salió de sus labios —Te hare el amor y no será en este sucio lugar—  
  
  


La sonrisa de Taiga no se pudo ver mientras ambos salían del instituto, Aomine le había puesto su chaqueta para que se cubriera y llamado un taxi.  
  
  


Lamentablemente para el moreno, Seirin; teniendo como principal instigador a Kuroko, habían ido por su cabeza; la que fuera, había dicho el jugador fantasma, el día siguiente al departamento de la pelirroja, puesto que según el radar protector de Kuroko, era su deber divino castrar el moreno.  
  
  


Nadie le dijo que no, porque cuando la despistada de Taiga les abrió la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue un millar de chupetones en su cuello y un sonriente moreno sin camisa y unos arañazos en la espalda que más parecían intentos de homicidio.  
  
  


—Fue un gusto haberte conocido Aomine-kun...—


	10. Guerra

Aomine "Panther" Daiki y Kagami "Tiger" Taiga, eran los mayores mercenarios del siglo V, conocidos por su letalidad del 100%, encargo que se les pedía, era encargo dado por hecho.  
  
  


Sin embargo, en lugar de ser los compañeros de oficio cordiales que la mayor parte del gremio eran; ellos se odiaban a muerte. ¿Por qué era así? Nadie lo sabía. Lo que si se sabía era que si ambos estaban en el mismo bar, era sinónimo de pérdidas por sus terribles peleas.  
  
  


Siempre habían intentado matarse en cada ocasión que les fue posible por mero entretenimiento, aunque después de muchos intentos fallidos para cada uno ya se había vuelto como un juego.  
  
  


Casi una guerra de bromas letales, medio infantiles, pero letales. Como la vez que Aomine dejo por la noche un enorme perro de caza en la habitación de Kagami, sabiendo que no eran de su gusto y el chucho casi lo muerde. O aquella vez en la que Kagami unto de miel parte del cabello del moreno mientras dormitaba cerca de un campo de flores, sabiendo que este odiaba esos insectos, terminando con un moreno de cabeza en el bebedor con agua de los caballos.  
  
  


Uno de ellos siempre intenta matar al otro y el otro se escapaba para evitarlo.  
  
  


Hasta que un día Kise "Thunder" Ryota, le insinúa a Kagami que en realidad, ambos se traen ganas y no se deciden a hacerlo. Por supuesto el rubio estaba más ebrio que no sabía ni donde se encontraba, pero Kagami en un extraño giro de ideas decide intentar seducir al moreno.  
  
  


Taiga casi quiso reír porque se da cuenta de que no es increíblemente difícil. Siempre había sido bueno en lo que era y nada más, si Taiga necesitaba alivio, solo era cuestión de una noche solitaria y ya. Nunca lo pensó antes por lo que cuando se dio cuenta, la tensión sexual le había estado amenazando con estallar.  
  
  


Un movimiento calculado de su trasero en alguna pelea que tuviesen, un toque inquietante en el cuerpo del moreno y pum, ahí lo tienen.  
  


Aun así, no todo va viento en popa como había deseado, ya que le fue difícil mantenerse concentrado cuando Aomine lo tiene en el piso, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones con un devastador beso.  
  
  


Todo llega a un punto crítico cuando; en un intento de ganar poder sobre el otro, Taiga se sienta a horcajadas sobre el moreno, con la ropa en desorden por la lucha que a pesar de todo mantienen.  
  
  


Aomine tiene el labio roto y un par de arañones en el desnudo pecho. Taiga tiene un golpe en la sien de la cual mana un pequeño riachuelo de sangre, pero eso no es lo que le hace perder el foco de la respiración.  
  
  


Es el duro pene de Aomine presionando entre las mejillas de su trasero, de su medio desnudo trasero.  
  
  


—Yo no seré quien ceda Ahomine— le dice  
  
  


Para luego, en un destello de movimiento, sacar un cuchillo presionándolo contra la garganta del moreno, le sonríe triunfalmente, pero vacila cuando este no reacciona. Su corazón late con fuerza, el dolor del cuerpo es olvidado porque el moreno solo lo mira a los ojos como se le dijera "hazlo".  
  
  
  


Así que Aomine sabe que le tiene desconcertado, Aomine hacía mucho tiempo que había visto al pelirrojo con ojos diferentes, porque había tenido a bien matarlo, mas no había podido hacerlo.  
  
  


El osado movimiento de Taiga al besarle había sido el gatillo necesario para hacer los propios, por lo que Aomine le agarra las caderas y lo obliga; después de arrancarle bárbaramente la ropa mientras devoraba sus apetecibles labios, a bajar sobre su más que listo pene.  
  
  


Debido al rápido movimiento y al dolor de la penetración Kagami no evita lastimar un poco la piel morena, así que al poco tiempo aparece una fina línea de sangre en su cuello.  
  


El agarre en el cuchillo se afloja, dejándolo caer por un lado, las embestidas son fuertes, rápidas y han estado dando en un punto que le hace ver no solo unas pocas estrellas, sino que todas las constelaciones.  
  
  
  


Aomine aprovecha la oportunidad para cambiar de posición, lanzando el cuchillo lejos por el suelo. Aomine agarra las muñecas de Taiga con fuerza, alzándolas por encima de su cabellera roja y lo empuja hacia su estómago, mientras lo folla como si fuera una bestia por detrás.  
  
  


Durante unos minutos, eso es todo. Un sexo duro, lleno de gemidos lastimeros por parte de Kagami, unos que le dicen que solo siente el más crudo placer en su interior. Y palabras groseras llenas de lascivia de lo bien que se ve el agujero de Taiga tragándose su pene con pasión.  
  
  


La cara de Taiga está presionada contra el suelo hasta que Aomine decide enterrarle los dedos en su cabello, apretar su agarre y tirar de él hacia atrás, haciendo que en automático Taiga presionara sus palmas en la dura tierra. Este ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le soltó las manos hasta que sintió algo presionando en la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
  
  
  


Aun con los fieros movimientos en su interior se vuelve un poco para mirar, aunque ya sabe lo que es.  
  
  
  


—Ese fue un maldito truco sucio, Bakagami...— dice, su voz es baja y ronca, muy agitada porque no ha dejado de moverse —Debería matarte aquí y ahora—  
  
  


A pesar del placer que siente, Taiga sabe que ha perdido así que le sonríe —Ha-Hazlo—  
  
  


Aomine se burla, presionando el arma con más fuerza contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
  
  


—Maldito listillo, ¿eh? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?— le responde mientas lo penetra lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo hacia adelante un poco —¿Aquí es donde termina el juego?—  
  
  
  


Taiga se muerde el labio, pero el fuerte gemido no es fácil de ocultarse, presionándose contra las caderas del moreno al compás de sus movimientos.  
  
  


—Hazlo— Repite, esta vez más firme. No esta del todo mal morir de placer.  
  
  


—¿Si?— le escucha decir y el click del seguro.  
  
  


—Ahhhgh... si—  
  
  


—Fue jodidamente divertido mientras duró, supongo— Aomine aprieta su agarre sobre el cabello pelirrojo, lamiendo sus labios, clavando el cañón en su cráneo mientras se inclina más hacia adentro y se mueve ya con impaciencia —Se acabó el juego, Taiga~—  
  
  


Taiga aguanta la respiración, el corazón late fuera de control mientras escucha como el moreno aprieta el gatillo. Se oye un clic y luego nada. El barril estaba vacío, se da cuenta, una oleada de alivio y un repentino placer que hace gotear su duro pene bajo suyo lo invade.  
  
  


Aomine se inclina, aprieta los labios contra su oído y le dice aun agitado y sin dejar de moverse tan fuerte que lo envía de pecho al piso.  
  


—Yo gano—  
  
  


Y es solo en ese momento que Taiga se corre. Las caderas del moreno chocan contra su apretado trasero unas cuantas veces más con fuerza, haciéndolo terminar muy profundo en el apretado interior de Taiga, su pene pulsando su espeso y caliente semen mientras lo llena.  
  
  


Ambos ahora están jadeando, eufóricos.  
  
  


Aomine sale del interior de Taiga con lentitud, viendo como su semen sale a borbotones con unos trazos rojizos del agujero del pelirrojo. Ve con sumo placer como el rostro enrojecido, lleno de lágrimas, sudor y muy satisfecho le da la bienvenida.  
  
  


Parece que su juego de muerte finalmente ha llegado a su fin.   
  
  


Y uno nuevo comienza.


	11. Proteger

Aomine se preguntó ¿Cómo puedo proteger a alguien tan perfecto "sin maldad"?

Aomine Daiki sorprendió a sus padres el día en el que llego a exigirles; disfrazado de pedido, que le concertaran su matrimonio con los padres de Kagami.   
  
  


Su familia era una de las más acaudaladas, seguida por supuesto por los Kagami. Debido a ello ambos se conocían desde muy pequeños y aunque sabía que sus padres eran más liberales en el aspecto de que sus hijos podían casarse con quien amaban Daiki había acudido a ellos.  
  


Así que ahí estaban, en una suntuosa boda, la más comentada de la ciudad, seguro lo seria por algunas semanas. Vio con la sonrisa que todos veían como ganadora al pelirrojo mientras se acercaba.  
  


Kagami caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia en un traje tradicional en combinados rojos y un velo blanco que le resaltaba. Los colores dorados le daban una ilusión de brillar, viéndose ciertamente como el más hermoso del lugar.  
  
  


Y Aomine Daiki sabía, que era todo suyo.  
  
  
  


Kagami estaba enamorado del amor romántico, ese que se centraba en las sensaciones y el deseo, la conexión íntima entre dos personas. Sus padres bueno... ellos creían firmemente en la continuidad de la línea sanguínea y la conservación de su riqueza.

No importa si llora o si grita, no importan las amenazan, no importa su corazón roto y sus sueños cortados de un solo tajo a la mitad.  
  
  


—Vas a casarte y ya— es lo único que escucha  
  
  


Kagami se aguanta las lágrimas de la furia cuando camina por la calle. Y es solo por los murmullos de las solteronas, esos sonidos venenosos que sabe; son una verdad a medias.  
  
  


—Pobre chico, lo van a casar a la fuerza— dijo una de ellas sin siquiera importarle ser escuchada.  
  
  


— ¿Cómo que a la fuerza?— pregunto otra  
  


—Pues por un arreglo de las familias, dicen que va a casarse con un conocido de la familia de muchos años, que tuvo que dejar a su novio, al que quería muchísimo— los cuchicheos eran como taladros en su mente traicionada y a pesar de tener que tragárselos no podía hacer nada.  
  
  


—Dicen que va a ser con el mayor de los Aomine, el más escandaloso—  
  
  
  


— ¿Quien?—  
  
  
  


—Daiki se llama—  
  
  
  


Kagami en realidad no tenía un novio, Tatsuya era su mejor amigo y era quien le había mostrado la belleza de la libertad del amor, le había mostrado la felicidad de seguir su sueño, le alentaba a superarse y ser mejor.   
  
  


Así que cuando se enteró de su matrimonio lógicamente enloqueció. El día de la boda se mostró sonriente con los socios de su padre, con los Aomine; pero tenso con el hombre al que vería por el resto de su vida, o del contrato matrimonial que había firmado.  
  
  


Dos hijos y por lo menos 15 años de matrimonio, decía una de las clausulas.  
  
  


Comprometerse a cuidar del hogar, decía otra.  
  
  


¿Qué iba a ser entonces? ¿Un florero? Aun así a pesar de todo sentía una chispa de felicidad al ver la sonrisa complacida de su madre.   
  
  


Después de todo los dos habían deseado un varón; un hijo que se casara y les diera nietos. Cuando supieron que era un doncel, sintió que los decepciono, porque a pesar de poder darles los nietos, asumían que no podría ser el quien manejara las empresas como querían.  
  
  
  
  


Ver a Aomine Daiki y saber todo lo que se decía de el no bajo el nerviosismo, ni mucho menos la ira. Pero lo acepto. Incluso había considerado la muerte.  
  
  
  


Mas Kagami nunca se consideró un cobarde, tampoco quería dejar en la calle a sus padres porque; fueran lo que fueran, los amaba.  
  
  
  


Termino el banquete, termino una algarabía que no era suya, fue guiado de la mano hasta una lujosa limusina que lo llevaría a su "muy deseada" luna de miel, una que sus padres y ahora suegros produjera "grandes frutos" pero a la que Kagami temía. Durante todo el viaje, Kagami lo único que logro hacer, fue derramar lágrimas silenciosas que le acompañaban en su padecer.  
  
  
  
  


Quizá sus conocidos, porque no los consideraba más que compañeros de juerga, pensaran que Aomine despojo de la virginidad; porque estaba seguro la tenía, de su ahora esposo.   
  
  


En la fiesta Aomine no escucho mas que halagos, palabras vulgares dichas a costas del pelirrojo. Por supuesto vio también miradas de ira mas unas que otras, vio la envidia y quizá las repercusiones que mas adelante sus negocios tendrían.   
  
  
  


La noche en la que se suponía consumarián el matrimonio, Aomine solo le dijo a Kagami una cosa.   
  
  
  


—No te tocare en contra de tu voluntad—  
  
  
  


Y lo sostendría.  
  
  
  


Ahí en la enorme cama, a pocos metros de una paradisiaca playa. Aomine le juro a su esposo que lo enamoraría, que encontraría la manera de que confiara en su persona.  
  
  
  
  


Ver llorar al pelirrojo fue lo más doloroso que no pensó alguna vez vería, escuchando los miedos de este, las expectativas que los demás sabían que tenían puestas en su vientre.  
  
  
  
  


—Solo me ven como eso, como un criadero de niños— aun ahogado en lágrimas, con un rostro que decía la ira y el dolor, la lucha y la emoción, Kagami siguió hablándole —Si vas a respetarme ¿Por qué obligarme a esto? ¡¿Porque?! ¡¡Ni siquiera te conozco!!—  
  
  
  


Aomine soporto los golpes, los insultos, terminando abrazando a su ahora esposo cuando le venció el cansancio, acariciando las bonitas hebras rojas, esas estúpidas cejas, besando suavemente sus labios.  
  
  
  


Entonces recordó la razón de ello, por qué sus pasos tan apresurados, pasos que; a vista del pelirrojo, no eran más que un pedido egoísta de un hombre rico.  
  
  
  


Fue en una de esas tantas juergas de alcohol y prostitutas.   
  
  
  


Pese a lo que se decía, el único motivo de esas noches de locuras era el alejarse de sus deberes familiares. Por supuesto que bebía, pero no se acostaba con la primer mujer o doncel que le meneara el trasero.  
  
  


Lo escucho en los baños, de un tipo alto, rubio y con cara de haber salido del infierno. Tenía en sus manos una fotografía. Era un chico lindo, uno que se le hacía conocido.  
  
  


— _Ah, es de los Kagami_ — pensó  
  
  
  


—Mira— escucho del ebrio rubio hacia otro parroquiano que; no conocía ni deseaba conocer —Pediré la mano en matrimonio de este bombón, te apuesto que ha de coger como un rey—  
  
  


Las risas alcohólicas se escuchaban aun por encima de la estruendosa música que el lugar, a pesar que se hallaba lo suficientemente insonorizado para eso.  
  
  


—Cuando me canse de él, te lo daré. Igual y ver como lo destrozas se me hace excitante...—  
  
  


Aomine termino con sus necesidades, salió molesto del lugar por alguna razón que no entendía y justamente tres días después se topó con el chico, trayendo a su memoria la conversación de esos tipos en ese baño de ese bar olvidado.  
  
  


Sonreía como el sol a unos niños, acariciaba sus cabellos y les regalaba dulces.  
  
  


— _Cuando acabe con él te lo daré_...— recordó  
  
  


Fue lo único que necesito para; tres meses después ver la ira del tipo rubio el día de su boda con el chico a quien jamás podría "coger" porque nunca sería suyo.


	12. Cubrir

Kagami siempre escuchaba los rumores de la vecina; y demasiado cercana que tenía Aomine con su mejor amigo. De lo bien que se veían juntos, ya que pasaban mucho tiempo lado a lado, de que era una lástima que ya tuvieran pareja porque; la sensación que ambos daban era como de un cuento de hadas  
  
  


Kagami no era fotogénico, era guapo sí; Aomine se lo decía, pero tampoco le preocupaba estar a la última moda o con el peinado más exclusivo. También sabia cocinar, era muy bueno por cierto. Era alto, con músculos definidos, odiaba a los perros y no podía poner una cara que dijera "soy adorable" aunque lo deseara.  
  


Kagami era bombero, por lo que sus horarios con su esposo; porque estaban casados bajo las leyes norteamericanas, eran muy problemáticas. Aun así se tomaban sus tiempos para estar a solas, para darse mimos, jugar básquet como si fueran chiquillos y hacer el amor como si quisieran comerse vivos.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine veía por la puerta entreabierta, sudor bajaba por su frente, sentía que el corazón le estallaría. Sin embargo no podía dejar de tocarse. Los movimientos frenéticos de su mano indicaban la pronta liberación que se acercaba, arriba, abajo, de nuevo arriba y de nuevo abajo. Los movimientos de su esposo eran certeros, cada golpe que daba era un pinchazo de excitación que iba directo a su pene, estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.   
  


La sonrisa de Taiga mientras gemía...   
  


¡ _Ahhhh, Daiki!_  
  


Dejando en la madera de la puerta su espeso semen justamente cuando su Taiga se detenía. El ruido del gemido involuntario que soltó fue lo que necesito Kagami para volver en si, viendo con horror como su esposo lo veía.  
  
  
  


Últimamente Aomine tenía más turnos en la estación de lo debido, obviamente su compañero era su mejor amigo.

Kagami deseaba pedir pronto sus vacaciones, quería que fueran ambos a esquiar al monte Fuji o quizá a Alaska. Pero no había tenido el momento adecuado para decírselo. Cuando le pregunto el porqué de sus turnos tan saturados solo le dijo que tenían un caso nuevo y se estaba tornado problemático.  
  
  


— ¿Recuerdas a la chica del súper, la alta de cabellos de colores?— le pregunto una noche  
  
  


—Si— le dijo mientras viraba los ojos —La recuerdo ¿Porque?—  
  
  


—Encontraron su cuerpo hace tres semanas, solo la pudieron reconocer por sus registros dentales, estaba calcinada hasta el hueso Taiga—  
  
  
  


—No puede ser ¡Eso es horrible!—  
  
  


Aomine le había hecho prometer una semana más tarde que se protegería, puesto que la secretaria a la que veían ocasionalmente en el café al que ambos; cuando se lo permitían, acudían, había aparecido muerta en las mismas condiciones.  
  
  
  


Kagami tenía miedo ¿Cómo era posible que no tuvieran pista alguna? No había relación entre ambas mujeres, no se habían cruzado nunca, ni escuela, ni trabajo, mucho menos parecido físico. Así que la policía no tenía nada, ni ADN.  
  
  


Entonces ocurrió que; una de sus vecinas fue encontrada de la misma manera cerca de la comisaria.  
  


Era como si el asesino les dijera " _Estoy cerca, cada vez más cerca"_ Taiga quiso llorar, pero no pudo. No es que fuera malvado o deseara la muerte de la mujer, pero cada que recordaba sus palabras venenosas acerca de lo mejor que se veía su esposo con su mejor amigo, su corazón se le hundía.  
  
  


Aomine le pidió a Kagami que recortara sus turnos, el moreno se veía cansado, estresado y sobre todo; aunque no lo dijera, asustado.  
  
  
  


Entonces le dio un arma " _Quiero que puedas protegerte cuando no este_ " le había dicho.  
  


Entonces Aomine envió a su compañero una noche a cuidar a su pelirrojo, claramente eso era abuso de autoridad, pero nadie lo sabría.  
  
  


—Por supuesto que le hare ese favor a Daiki-san, Taiga-san es mi amigo también—  
  
  
  


Aomine se quedaría esa noche haciendo papeleo en la comisaria, mientras que Sakurai " _supuestamente_ " saldría en un rondín en el lugar designado para ambos.  
  
  
  
  


Kagami recibió a Sakurai con un buen estofado, sonriente y tranquilo. Pasaron la tarde y noche juntos hablando de todo y nada, hasta que; mientras Kagami volvía del sanitario le vio.  
  


Sakurai admiraba la fotografía que les tomaran a Daiki y a él, el día de su boda, este acariciaba con la punta de sus yemas, el rostro sonriente del moreno, suspirando como si deseara ser el quien le remplazara.  
  
  


—¿Sakurai?...— hablo el pelirrojo—¿Te gusta mi esposo?— pregunto  
  
  


El pobre muchacho solo se sonrojo y sacudió sus manos en negativa, soltando la fotografía al instante.  
  
  


—¡N-No! No es así Taiga-san—  
  
  


—Daiki es mío— gruño el pelirrojo —Mío—  
  
  


—Lo sé, no tiene por qué decirlo de esa manera...— le dijo entre risas algo incomodas —Es mejor si me marcho ya, es muy tarde y debo volver a la oficina—  
  
  


—¿Por qué a esta hora? No hay nadie más que Daiki ahí—  
  
  


—Eh... esto... bueno, es verdad—  
  
  


Taiga no supo cómo lo hizo, pero en ese momento sintió que algo nuevamente se rompía. El piso de arriba estaba desocupado, el de al lado; vacío también debido a la muerte de la vecina, el de abajo era de un abogado que estaba de viaje con su esposo, así que no lo sabrían.   
  


Taiga grito y cargo contra el castaño, justo cuando este se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada. De un fuerte golpe con la tabla de picar, dejo inconsciente al policía.  
  
  


—¡Daiki es mío! ¡Mío maldita zorra!— cada grito era acompañado por un golpe de la madera entre sus manos, mientras Taiga veía como se apagaba la luz en los ojos del castaño  
  
  
  


Después no supo en que momento sus manos sostenían un cuchillo, que bajaban una y otra y otras vez en el pecho del hombre ya muerto, Taiga estaba encima suyo, piernas lado a lado mientras arremetía sobre su cadáver, gritando el nombre de Daiki, llenandose de sangre y; terriblemente excitado.  
  
  
  


Entonces escucho el chirrido de la puerta, mostrando a su esposo con una mirada vidriosa y el duro y goteante pene en su mano.  
  
  
  


—Daiki...— medio gimió levantándose del cadáver, para ser alzado a los segundos y empotrado en la isla de la cocina.  
  


—Te viste tan sexy protegiendo lo que es tuyo— le dijo el moreno al oído mientras pegaba su erección contra la del pelirrojo —Voy a cogerte...—  
  
  


Taiga no pudo evitarlo, lleno su ropa interior con su caliente semilla, rodando su cabeza en sus hombros, presa del sopor del éxtasis. Aomine no necesito un aviso, desgarro la ropa de su esposo lanzándola sobre el cadáver, cubriéndolo parcialmente, le penetro de una sola embestida hasta el fondo, obligando al pelirrojo a mirarle.  
  
  


—Tan duro... que sabrás a quien le perteneces—  
  
  
  


—Ahhh Daiki... Mas fuerte más fuerte— Aomine no necesito más pedido que eso, moviéndose con brutalidad en el interior de su esposo, sintiéndole palpitar con fuerza.  
  
  


Aomine no cesaba, movía sus caderas contra las del pelirrojo como si la vida se le escapara entre los dedos, mordió y beso a su esposo con violencia, dejando marca tras marca.  
  
  


—Te amo Taiga, te amo—  
  
  


Kagami lloro, pero no ceso de gemir y mover las caderas, empujando con sus talones para que estuviera más cerca. Hasta que no pudo más y termino en un grito ahogado, sintiendo como su estrecho canal era llenado.  
  
  


—Mío— escucho en medio de un gruñido   
  
  


Tres días después Sakurai Ryo fue hallado muerto cerca de un embarcadero. De él; solo quedaban sus placas y un par de huesos.  
  
  
  


Aomine le había dicho a su esposo que él se encargaría, después de todo sabia lo suficiente del caso para encajarle otro cuerpo al asesino que estaba persiguiendo.  
  
  
  


Lo que Taiga no supo y que nunca nadie sabría, era que de hecho el asesino no era otro más que el moreno.  
  
  


La alta chica del súper había intentado ligar con su pelirrojo, la secretaria del café, había dicho que era más mujer para Aomine que su esposo, deslizando una tarjeta en su bolsillo "cuando veas que ese chico no te complace como debe ser, estaré esperándote dispuesta" y adjunto a ello la dirección de su casa en la tarjeta.  
  
  
  


Además Sakurai era su siguiente victima en la lista, Sakurai para nada estaba enamorado del moreno, no; la razón de para su muerte no era otra más que el pelirrojo, ya que en una ocasión el moreno le descubrió masturbándose con una foto de este en las duchas de la comisaria. Por supuesto eso Sakurai no lo supo, pero a Aomine le quedo en claro que era solo un estorbo. Y no sacaba esos gemidos de su mente, esos donde Sakurai solo decía; Oh Taiga, se siente tan bien dentro de ti.  
  
  


Así que ver a su amado apuñalándolo hasta la muerte no había sido más que una experiencia cercana al nirvana.  
  
  
  


Lo que Aomine no sabía; ni sabría, era que Taiga había sido quien acabara con la vida de la vecina, estaba cansado de escucharle compararle con el chico castaño, de lo lindo y pequeño que se veía. Alguien a quien proteger, no como el esposo del policía, alto y fuerte. Ese hombre no lo valía; había espetado, así que una noche la intercepto en el deposito comunal de basura, la estrangulo sin dejar de decir que Aomine era suyo y que no lo cedería, quemando su cuerpo en un contenedor cercano y botando el cadáver cerca de la policía, usando sus conocimiento de bombero fue lo que le dio lo necesario para no dejar huella alguna.  
  
  
  


Así que esa noche dormían tranquilos, en sus muy merecidas vacaciones, sin saber del uno o del otro sus fechorías anteriores. Guardando el secreto del único asesinato que juntos ocultarian.  
  
  


—Todo sea porque seas solo mío—pensaron ambos a la vez —Solo mío...—


	13. Mecánica Inmortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.-Crimen/Mafia   
> 13.- Androides  
> Ambos días unidos en una sola historia

Aomine recuerda claramente el día en el que le pidió matrimonio a su esposo. Kagami era un manojo de nervios, supuso porque tenía miedo de que su relación diera un giro y realmente lo hubiera llamado ahí para que terminaran.  
  


Por supuesto que no fue así.  
  
  


Esa tarde, unos días antes de su cumpleaños, Aomine le pidió matrimonio en la academia de policías. Frente a todo el escuadrón al que estaba al mando.

¿Fue vergonzoso? Si.

¿Valió la pena? Por supuesto.  
  


Aomine entre dulces sueños recuerda cada día lleno de felicidad, recuerda las peleas porque; después de un duro incendio en un lugar que ya no recuerda, por primera vez sintió el peligro al que el pelirrojo se sometía.  
  


Fue una discusión tal, que Kagami se marchó de la casa que compartían, refugiándose en Kuroko para llorar.

Aomine sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que él; como policía y como el mejor de su generación, era el mejor y por lo tanto, el más llamado a misiones difíciles.  
  


Aomine siente el frío molestarle en su brazo por lo que aun dormido sisea, para ser despertado de a poco con unos toques amorosos en el cabello.

—¿Te duele?— escucha a sus espaldas

—No tanto— responde adormilado

—Iré a preparar el desayuno—

Aomine escucha los pasos perderse en el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, sonríe recordando sus tiempos de preparatoria como cualquier chico de su edad, se juntaba con sus amigos y amigas como siempre, sin embargo el sentía atracción por Kagami y sabía que al igual Kagami sentía atracción y algo más por él.  
  


Después de hacer la paz consigo mismo, acepto lo inevitable. Aomine debía de dar el paso él. Kagami a pesar de todo era alguien ingenuo, bonachón por naturaleza e idiota en todo lo que respectaba al coqueteo.  
  
  


Además de la maldita fama que desde secundaria se había cargado, había sido difícil más no imposible, pero Aomine le demostró a Kagami que de verdad lo quería.  
  
  


— _Por favor Aomine-kun_ —escucha en su cabeza — _No te conviertas en un asesino_ —  
  
  


—¡Ahomine te estoy hablando!—  
  
  


La voz de su Taiga le saco de sus pensamientos, o recuerdos, ya no sabía. Termino por sonreír al ver al pelirrojo con ese gastado delantal con un tigre en el pecho, con una de sus mejillas manchada de salsa y el cucharon en la mano.  
  
  


—Recuerda que debes de tomar tus medicamentos contra el rechazo bionico—  
  
  


Sí; eso. El maldito rechazo bonico. Aomine ahora tenía una prótesis meca biónica, un brazo artificial que se le había implantado días después del accidente. Había sido uno de los pocos afortunados, al ser parte de la policía y sus buen trabajo, había obtenido muchos beneficios.  
  
  


Toco su brazo, incomodo aun por el frio que le transmitía a la otra palma de su mano, recibiendo de manos de Taiga ese par de pastillas con nanobots que le ayudaban a la estimulación sensorial de su brazo perdido, añoraba el calor de su palma, pero ciertamente todo era mejor que eso.  
  


_La muerte..._   
  
  


Ama del mundo moderno todas las tecnologías que ayudan al ser humano a ser más poderoso, muchos vencen el límite de la edad antigua, con cada cirugía, con cada ayuda de médicos que; con el avance tecnológico, suelen trasplantar a los más acomodados partes biónicas, órganos que como maquinas; alargan aún más la existencia.  
  
  


Las guerras ahora son de quien vive más que quien, ahora se trata de la medicina aplicada con la tecnología. Y es ahí que Aomine encontró la salud en su vida. Su brazo le ha conferido más aptitudes de las que ya tenía.  
  
  


Los robots ya no viven mas en los sueños de los niños, ni en las películas. Es habitual verlos en el dia a dia. Como ayuda en los casos difíciles de la policía, en los bomberos, para los médicos, en la milicia.  
  
  


Son niñeras y cuidadores de perros.  
  
  


Entretenimiento sexual sin la desventaja de las enfermedades venéreas.  
  
  


Y es esa justamente la línea de trabajo de Aomine, desmantelar carteles que; como antaño la droga, usaban mecabionicos para cualquier tipo de degenere sexual, esclavizando adictos, convirtiéndolos en lo mas desneable del ser humano.  
  
  


Aomine abraza a Taiga, acariciando su espalda con fervor, odia cuando tiene que ausentarse de casa, más en esos momentos cuando escucha su transmisor sonar.  
  
  


Un holograma aparece en el reloj de la muñeca aun humana, viendo al idiota que justamente no desea ver. Su jefe.  
  
  
  


—Daiki, me ha dicho Shintarou que no has asistido a ninguna cita médica desde que saliste—  
  
  


—Estoy bien Akashi, tengo todo lo que necesito— le dice  
  
  


Taiga se ha hecho a un lado para que el moreno conteste su llamada, pero es perfectamente visible para el otro pelirrojo.  
  
  
  


—Aun no puedes volver a las investigaciones normales, por lo que decidi darte trabajo de oficina, en tu oficina, esa que rara vez pisas—  
  
  


Aomine rueda los ojos y escucha una risilla a sus espaldas, pues Taiga sabe lo mucho que odia tocar siquiera una hoja impresa o un holograma.  
  
  


—Estaré ahí más tarde—  
  
  


—Eso espero o enviare a Tetsuya por ti—  
  
  


Aomine se tensa, mas no dice nada y cuelga. Sabe perfectamente que su amigo juro nunca más pisar su casa. Haciéndole recordar nuevamente sus palabras.  
  
  


— _Por favor Aomine-kun, no te conviertas en un asesino_ —  
  
  


Avanza a la cocina, viendo los alimentos perfectamente preparados en la mesa, an la sala escucha la televisión en algún programa deportivo, y ve con el rabillo del ojo a su Taiga, sonriendo con esa expresión que le roba el calor de sus ojos, sintiéndolos secos por el esplendor que ve en ellos.  
  
  


Taiga le dice que se quedara en casa, que no se preocupe y vaya con cuidado a la oficina. Aomine le deja sentado a un lado de la cama asegurándose que todo esté en orden antes de marcharse.  
  
  


Camina en dirección a su auto, ese en el que tantas veces hizo el amor con su esposo como si fuera un adolecente puerto. Decide tomar la patrulla y en tiempo record; como todos los buenos coches a esas alturas, llega a la oficina.  
  
  


El olor a pintura y materiales nuevos llena sus fosas nasales al par de pasos al entrar, los cadetes y los antiguos oficiales le saludan como su rango bajo les exige a un superior, pero nadie se atreve a darle una buena mirada, agradece que Taiga le hubiese dicho que usara un guante, así no se le quedarían mirando a su mano metálica.  
  
  


Llega a su oficina, viendo como Akashi; quien es su jefe se encuentra ahí. Y en la esquina, asustándolo como siempre esta Kuroko, con su habitual expresión huraña.  
  
  


Él no era así, pero desde el accidente podría decirse que se muestra más cómo se siente.  
  
  


—No volverás a la acción si no acudes a terapia— le dice Akashi sin miramientos  
  
  


—Si solo ibas a decirme eso habría sido mejor que me quedara en casa—  
  
  


—Sabes muy bien porque no te quedaste— le dice Kuroko, por primera vez hablando con él desde hacía tres meses.  
  
  


—¡Tú no te metas en eso Tetsu!—  
  
  


Los gritos de Aomine se escuchan hasta afuera de la oficina, donde propios y extraños les oyen con miradas cabizbajas. La voz de mando de Akashi es inflexible sin embargo.  
  
  


—Es lo mínimo que requiero Daiki, es una orden. Tienes que ir a terapia— le dice, lanzando un archivo a la mesa de madera —No sabes lo difícil que fue a pesar de mis influencias, no enviarte al encierro ¡Era mi amigo también maldita sea!—  
  
  


Aomine cae en su silla, Akashi casi nunca grita. Pero entonces recuerda claramente su voz esa tarde.  
  
  


La tarde del accidente.  
  
  


Había habido la redada más grande en la zona, teniendo buenos resultados en cuanto a arrestos. Enviaron muchos mecadroides a la zona de exclusión, un lugar donde los desmantelaban e incineraban.  
  
  


Había habido muchos muertos ese día, consumidores, proxenetas y los mismos creadores de las maquinas. Lamentablemente hubo otros tantos que escaparon.  
  
  


Así que recuerda, Aomine recuerda que; justo cuando ve entrar a su esposo a la comisaria, detrás de el un androide entra.  
  
  


Ninguno de ellos pudo haberlo sabido. Los mafiosos habían conseguido una maquina alterada para la guerra, quizá no era poderosa, pero ese día logro explotarse en la recepción como una bomba. Destrozo media comisaria, llevándose su brazo y de alguna forma su propia vida.  
  
  


Taiga, al estar tan cerca tuvo una muerte instantánea, mientras Aomine le veía. Intento luchar, intento llegar, pero su cerebro se apagó antes de lograrlo.  
  
  


Cuando despertó ya había obtenido ese brazo nuevo y un nanobot con las memorias de Taiga. Al parecer un día antes había oído hablar de trasladar la conciencia humana a una máquina y guidado por su simple curiosidad lo había conseguido.  
  
  
  


—Por favor Aomine-kun, no te conviertas en un asesino— le había dicho su amigo en cuanto tuvo la conciencia necesaria para entender que lo había perdido. Porque Kuroko lo conocía, sabía lo que en su mente se encontraba. La sed de venganza —Kagami-kun no lo habría querido—  
  
  


Aomine solo estuvo dos días más en cama. Escapo. Persiguió y asesino a cada involucrado con el atentado. Fue entonces en que una noche Kuroko lo encontró. Herido de nuevo y apunto del llanto, en torno a una fotografía de Taiga.  
  
  


 _En nuestro tiempo juntos, ocupaste un lugar especial en mi corazón, que yo llevaré conmigo para siempre y que nadie puede reemplazar_.  
  
  


Recordó los votos del día de su matrimonio, recordó la felicidad, las ganas de adoptar un niño. Con esa resolución gasto todos sus ahorros en ese robot. En esa carcasa que sería llevada al incinerador.  
  
  


Contrato a los mejores para que revivieran a su Taiga, cada aspecto de su rostro, del color de su cabello, sus facciones, su mirada.  
  
  


Cada parte de su conciencia e inconciencia. Sus hobbies, sus aspiraciones.  
  
  


Cada cosa se encontraba en esa tarjeta de 5 por 5 centímetros en su mano, entregada al programador que se lo devolvería.  
  
  
  


Y lo hizo.  
  
  


Salvo que ese no era su Taiga.  
  
  


—Es solo el producto de la tecnología, de cables, humanoides avanzados capaces de imitar sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones— le había dicho Kuroko la noche en que recibió al androide —¡Ese no es Kagami-kun! Este no eres tu Aomine-kun... y me da miedo—  
  
  


¿Qué son las emociones humanas? Porque ciertamente este Taiga también le sonríe, también le dice que le ama.  
  
  


¿No sería cruel crear a su amado siendo eterno, amándolo como lo pidió, cuando sabe que el mismo es perecedero  
  
  


Y algún día podría morir? ¿Qué sucederá con este Taiga?  
  


Aomine es sostenido por Akashi y Kuroko después de colapsar por segunda vez. La primera; el día en que tuvo que sepultar a Taiga y agradece que estén de nuevo ahí con él.  
  
  


Es acompañado por ambos a su casa, apoyándolo en todo momento.  
  
  


Aomine llega a la habitación que comparte con Taiga o quien antes era su Taiga y lo ve.  
  
  
  


Esta sentado tal y como lo dejo antes de irse, en una forma perfecta. Con ambas manos en su regazo, la cabeza gacha y ese zumbido que indica que está cargando su batería. Aomine no dice la palabra clave que lo hace despertar cada vez.  
  
  


Tembloroso se acerca y toca suavemente ese cabello sintético que emula al real de tal forma, que a veces teme si lo sea. Lleva sus dedos a la nuca de este y; con lágrimas en los ojos lo desconecta.  
  
  


Siente las manos de Kuroko abrazarle, las lágrimas empapando su espalda. Sabe que es lo mejor para él pero le duele.  
  
  


Es Akashi quien lo sostiene cuando sus hombres lo sacan, cubierto en una bolsa de lona, Akashi no se lo dice, pero lo enviara a un lugar donde no lo vea más en lugar de incinerarlo. Las memorias de Taiga son preservadas en otra máquina, una donde no le pueda hacer tanto daño al moreno, después de todo sabe que este siempre lo recuerda. Tampoco tiene corazón para desecharlo, fue su amigo también en todo caso.  
  
  
  


— _Bienvenido de vuelta_ — parece escuchar Aomine al salir de casa acompañado de sus dos amigos, pero solo es el eco, ese que quedo del androide, lo que escuchaba cuando volvía cada noche a casa.


	14. El lazo que los unirá toda la vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de esta historia en otro día.

Aomine Daiki, un joven alfa de sangre pura, estudiante del instituto de Touo, un as con destreza única que nadie puede igualar. En el pasado se vio abrumado por sus grandes habilidades, al punto de volverse negativo y solitario, pero años después fue rescatados por su amigo Tetsu y el nuevo integrante de Seirin, Kagami Taiga. Gracias a ambos, el moreno recuperó algo de brillo en su vida y volvió a interesarse por algunas cosas además de ser competitivo.  
  
  


Precisamente se día estaba decidido un partido amistoso entre Seirin y Touo Gakuen, se acercaba un torneo en grande por lo que era necesario entrenar para no perder la condición física. Aomine salió de su casa con el tiempo exacto y se dirigió a Seirin, en donde sería el partido en esta ocasión. El día lucía bastante bien y en su rostro se notaba la emoción de volver a ver a sus rivales, aquellos con los que podía dejar salir su habilidad sin reservas, todo indicaba que tendría un buen partido.  
  
  


Nada podría salir mal ¿No?  
  
  


Por otro lado, Kagami Taiga es un omega.  
  
  


Su niñez no fue complicada, nacido de una buena familia y con muy buenos amigos viviendo en Estados Unidos era feliz. Hasta que llego el día de las castas. Alfa, beta y omega. El día en que le dirían a que grupo pertenecía.  
  
  
  


Su madre ansiaba un alfa fuerte y poderoso, a su padre le daba igual mientras estuviera sano. El ser un omega se salía de los planes de su madre. Empezaron los problemas y las discusiones que los llevaron al divorcio y a no verle nuca más. Entonces fue que se dijo a si mismo que aun siendo un omega le demostraría al mundo lo poderoso que era. Mas eso no fue del todo posible, las feromonas propias de su especie y el celo fue lo peor que pudo haber experimentado alguna vez.  
  
  


Se había concentrado en el básquet siendo incluso mejor que su autonombrado hermano. Salió adelante con el deporte que amaba. Pero en un descuido fue casi abusado por un grupo de alfas al no tener un celo definido como la mayoría de los omegas.  
  
  


Un completo fastidio, para él, para su madre, para su orgullo. Se defendió, golpeo y golpeo hasta que no pudo más. Fue más que suerte el que saliera indemne, pero a pesar de su fuerza su padre se negó a seguir permitiendo tenerle en peligro.  
  
  


Así que a pocas semanas después del incidente, su padre fue el que le entrego un paquete con unas peculiares pastillas en su interior.  
  
  


Estas eliminaban su aroma omega, convirtiéndolo en un simple beta, así que se decidió por ir a Japón, el antiguo hogar de su padre. Aunque este le dijo que le seguiría en cuanto terminar con su trabajo eso no sucedió. Paso un año y dejo de seguir preguntando para cuando volvería. Sus colegiaturas y manutención jamás se vieron perjudicadas, tenía un departamento y no le faltaba nada.  
  
  


Kagami estaba bien con eso, con su nueva vida, con sus nuevos amigos y a aquellos a los que consideraba rivales. Sintiendo aun así un pesar al ocultarles la verdad sobre su posición. Y entre todos ellos estaba el que más se destacaba. Con quien más se forzaba para ocultar su identidad.  
  
  


— ¿Que pasa Kagami? ¿Listo para perder de nuevo hoy? Apuesto a que encestaré más que tú en el primer tiempo— escucho a su lado.  
  
  


Para Kagami no le fue difícil sentir cuando el moreno llegaba, nadie podía.  
  
  


Aomine tenía una sonrisa desafiante y burlona que se mostraba en su rostro. Estar tan cerca de Kagami y al ejercer ese contacto físico se dio cuenta de algo, un aroma intenso y atractivo, un aroma bastante... delicioso.  
  
  


¿Qué demonios? ¿Provenía del pelirrojo?  
  
  


Eso no era posible, Aomine nunca se había preguntado pero asumía que Kagami era un alfa o tal vez un beta pero... ese aroma... ese aroma lo podía distinguir con claridad, un omega.  
  
  


Parpadeó varias veces confundido y sintió que el corazón se le aceleró por un instante, no solo era un omega, estaba emitiendo feromonas ¿¡Qué diablos!? Se apartó del pelirrojo al instante y tragó saliva mirándolo con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, no podía ser cierto, que el as de Seirin fuera un omega, no concordaba con su apariencia ni sus habilidades ni su forma de ser, tampoco combinaba con su fuerza o su monstruoso poder de salto, claro que no; nada cuadraba, porque de ser así, encontraría la razón del porque le atraía como si fuera un imán y entonces querría dominarlo y mucho más, no podía ser un omega ¿Cierto? Además, como todos los demás idiotas no podían darse cuenta de ello, aunque eso jugara un papel importante a su favor.  
  
  


— Oi... Kagami, tú...—  
  
  


— ¡Ni creas que dejare que ganes esta vez! ¡Te ganaremos!— escucho como respuesta  
  
  


Para Kagami no había sido necesario zafarse del agarre, así que ignorándolo y yendo hasta donde se encontraba su sombra, respiro con un poco de dificultad no se detuvo ni aunque el moreno le llamo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, estaba nervioso, demasiado. Así que al faltar poco para el inicio del encuentro no podría seguirlo para acosarlo con alguna pregunta.  
  
  


Además estaba consternado por el aroma que sintió provenir del as de Toó, enmaderado fuerte. Era un alfa después de todo, pero lo que más le sacaba de quicio era que aunque no era la primera vez que podía sentir ese aroma, esta vez se encontraba muy atraído a este. Tenía que controlarse, según sus cálculos su celo aun no llegaría en por lo menos un mes o eso era esperaba.  
  
  


—Kagami-kun... — escucho el pelirrojo de su sombra — Hueles de manera extraña, seguro que debieras estar aquí ahora—  
  
  


Se sobresaltó como siempre le sucedía con Kuroko y sus apariciones fantasmales, ya debería estar acostumbrado pero parecía que el más bajo gozaba de sorprenderlo.  
  
  
  


—Estoy bien...— le contesto, para nada se perdería un encuentro como ese. Aunque ya empezaba a dudar un poco de sí mismo. Volteo a ver de reojo al moreno, notando como le miraba de manera extraña, hasta que escucho el silbatazo que les decía que dentro de poco iniciaría el encuentro.  
  
  


Daiki era hábil, había controlado sus habilidades como alfa desde muy pequeño, sabía cómo utilizar sus feromonas y en cuestiones de movimiento físico era el mejor en su deporte, por esa razón es que no necesitó preguntarle nada al pelirrojo, con su aroma, sus expresiones y su forma de actuar lo confirmó, Kagami Taiga era un omega, uno con un aroma excepcionalmente delicioso, y uno que estaba por entrar en celo, lo cual al parecer ni él mismo lo sabía, no todos lo omegas andan por el mundo oliendo de esa manera y dando invitaciones tan explícitas como la que él recién recibió. Por más hábil que el moreno fuera, el aroma que estaba desprendiendo Kagami era un problema, lo atraía como un oso a la miel, pero el mayor problema era que seguro comenzaría a atraer a otros y él no iba a permitir eso.  
  
  


¿Por qué diablos estaba ya pensando en que no lo permitiría? ¡No tenía nada que ver con ese pelirrojo!  
  
  


El moreno busco al pelirrojo, no lucía tan enérgico y lleno de entusiasmo como usualmente se comportaba, justo cuando intentaba pensar si sería necesario tomar alguna acción diferente, sonó el silbato y el partido inició, no tenía tiempo de estar pensando en tonterías. Cuando la pelota quedó en el aire fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el moreno saltara y la tomara, iniciando el juego a favor de Touo, dejando atrás a todos los demás, encestaría, le ganaría a Kagami y se iría a su casa, eso era todo; ese era el plan, si justo no hubiese escuchado comentarios detrás de él de sus propios compañeros.  
  
  


Wakamatsu estaba mirando a todos lados y cuestionaba con el capitán, " _Imayoshi_ _-san ¿Huele eso? ...hay un omega cerca"._ Excelente, lo que le faltaba. Wakamatsu e Imayoshi era alfas también, lo cual convertía a ese juego todo un problema, no desconfiaba del capitán, pero si le preocupaba su retorcida forma de ser, pero por otro lado, Wakamatsu era un alfa joven, bastante inmaduro, que podía salirse de control fácilmente si detectaba al omega en cuestión.  
  
  


Kagami sentía la taladrante mirada de la entrenadora en su nuca, Aomine podía verlo claramente desde su posición, no había podido alcanzar la pelota en el primer salto y sabía que eso además de cabrearla la tenía preocupada.  
  
  


Su actitud no era para nada normal. Sentía una ligera capa de sudor pegajosa cubrir su cuerpo ya y no llevaban ni cinco minutos de partido. El cual desgraciadamente iban perdiendo por diez puntos. Su capitán se había acercado a él ya en varias ocasiones preocupado por su expresión.  
  
  


Sin importarle mucho siguió pero se topó con obviamente el moreno, de verdad que lo intento, zafarse de la marca, pero su inquietud y el aroma que este emanaba hizo que perdiera la concentración y en un mal movimiento se vio forzado a pasar el balón a Kiyoshi, quien le miro extraño y en un buen acierto logro encestar el balón.  
  
  


Aomine solo paso por su lado chistando molesto, ni el mismo se entendía, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?  
  
  


Kiyoshi se le acerco, poniendo una de sus grandes manos en su cabello húmedo por el sudor. Su mirada se notaba inquieta, desconcertada, justo como la que le enviaba la entrenadora desde la banca.  
  
  


—¿Qué te sucede Kagami? ¿Te encuentras bien? Si es así deberás mejor ir a la banca— sin embargo el alto castaño se acercó muy cerca de su cuello, olisqueándolo — Oye, como que hueles raro—  
  
  


A pesar de tener la enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba algo en sus palabras, en la forma en lo que lo había dicho le saco de balance, vio por el rabillo del ojo también a Kuroko acercarse y mientras todos retomaban sus puestos, faltando pocos minutos para el término del primer cuarto, sintió una extraña punzada en la espalda baja.  
  
  


—Estoy bien... Kiyoshi-sempai... n-no se preocupe—  
  
  


Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de todos, comenzaba a asustarle las expresiones que ponían. Presto más atención a su entorno viendo como la entrenadora había dejado su lugar y se acercaba sin importarle el partido.  
  
  
  


Su respiración se agito haciéndole llevar ambas manos a sus rodillas para darse un poco de soporte, entonces fue en ese momento que algo por fin hizo clic en su cabeza.  
  
  
  


Era su jodido celo.  
  
  


Y estaba en una cancha con por lo menos cuatro alfas confirmados y todos ellos le veían como una presa. Avanzo hacia atrás mientras oía como un eco lejano los insistentes gritos de la entrenadora diciéndole que corriese a los vestidores. Pero estaba paralizado, agitado y sudado además de nervioso, cayó sobre su trasero algo aturdido por la avalancha de olores penetrantes que inundo la cancha, para después levantarse con dificultad y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque prácticamente así era.  
  
  
  


Sintió el golpe directo en su espalda que le saco todo el aire que poseía en los pulmones, forcejeo al ir cayendo al suelo notando al capitán del equipo de Toó jalando su ropa deportiva, con toda la fuerza que poseía le dio un buen puñetazo el mandíbula descolocándolo lo suficiente para zafarse un poco pero el agarre fue remplazado por el rubio del mismo equipo.  
  
  


Otros dos que no conocía se unieron a la pelea, sin embargo unas enormes manos le sacaron de entre ellos, solo para ver la mirada algo enloquecida de su sempai. No; no podía permitir que le tocara, el de todos ello, no.  
  
  


Eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos y aunque su entrenadora y el entrenador de Touo hacían lo posible por alejarlo del lio de alfas que intentaban acercarse no podían solos.  
  
  


¿A caso sería marcado por algún idiota entre ellos? De un momento a otro sintió un aroma predominar por sobre los demás, haciendo retroceder un poco a la turba de alfas, ese aroma lo conocía a la perfección, haciéndolo ronronear con un vergonzoso sonido.  
  
  


El entrenador de Touo; al ver la momentánea calma se acercó a él para detenerlo, ya que su objetivo era claro, pero el moreno lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo contra las bancas más cercanas, no le importaba si eso le causaría problemas después, nada se interpondría entre ese omega y él. Al estar frente al pelirrojo aspiró el aroma en el aire y se llenó por completo del mismo, al mismo tiempo que expandía sus feromonas de alfa sobre el pelirrojo, en señal ante los demás alfas de que lo reclamaba como suyo, tomó al pelirrojo de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia la zona de la enfermería, no era que pusiera mucha resistencia al respecto de todos modos.  
  
  


El lugar era una habitación en donde lo principal era una cama. De forma apresurada y sin permitirle forcejear, lo introdujo dentro del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con candado, ya que no tardarían en ir por ellos los demás entrenadores así como algunos otros alfas adultos que querrían impedir cualquier accidente que ese encuentro fuese a provocar, ya que ellos era un alfa y omega dejándose llevar por su instinto pero no dejaba de ser un par de adolescentes aún estudiantes.  
  
  
  


Daiki empujó al pelirrojo sobre la cama y se metió entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo en que se encontraba con su boca en un beso agresivo, demandante y sus manos se encargaban de rasgarle la ropa a tirones, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo, embarazarlo, no había más pensamiento en su cabeza que llenarlo de su esencia y crear descendencia. Rápidamente la habitación se inundó del aroma del celo así como del alfa dominante que lo reclamaba entre gruñidos y palabras altisonantes, no había tiempo para pensar que estaba por violar a Kagami Taiga, su rival y amigo de alguna manera, ni que se encontraban en la enfermería de Seirin con todos sus compañeros afuera tratando de impedir un error, nada importaba, solamente la boca que estaba comiéndose entre besos y mordidas, y el cuerpo que desnudaba rápidamente, así como la piel que ya estaba sintiendo bajo sus manos.  
  
  


Taiga lo único que su cuerpo y mente en ese momento registraban y querían era lo que el moreno le hacía. Aomine pego sus bocas, fue tal el shock para su sistema luego de meses; no, años de suprimir su instinto primario que un sonido lastimero salió de su garganta. Uno interpretable como doloroso pero exigente al mismo tiempo.  
  
  


Solo podía permanecer ahí, intentando seguirle el paso mientras que Aomine tomaba y tomaba un beso sin restricciones, brutal lleno de una necesidad que se le contagiaba. En lugar de ofenderse por cada palabra agresiva, solo podía excitarse si es que más de lo que ya estaba, él no era para nada delicado, no quería un trato gentil ni era un omega sumiso.  
  
  


Quizá había sido eso lo que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, alguien que lo consideraba un igual y no de manera inferior. Alguien fuerte que no desestimara su propia fuerza.  
  
  


Sintió como sus labios eran mordidos de manera posesiva haciéndole gemir e inclinarse más cerca y pedir más y más. Aun no podía creer que eso estaba realmente sucediendo, pero los jaloneos en su ropa y el ir quedando desnudo con rapidez le dijeron que era muy real.  
  
  


Cada mordida, cada marca que seguro quedaría le encantaban, la fuerza y agresividad de un alfa puro.  
  
  


Su sangre latía desesperada y hervía mientras el moreno devoraba su boca con besos hambrientos y ásperos que le encendían como nunca antes pensó que llegaría a reaccionar su cuerpo por un alfa.  
  
  


Por Aomine Daiki que era un alfa. Su alfa.  
  
  


Taiga escuchaba a la lejanía los golpes en la puerta de la enfermería, quien diría que el lugar más seguro para un omega en celo se convertiría en un arma de doble filo. Ya que esta estaba precisamente preparada para ello.  
  
  


En cuanto un omega en celo entraba en ella no había alfa que pudiese entrar tirándola, la enfermería solo se abriría desde adentro. Así que los golpes que desde afuera daban no serían suficientes. No servirían.  
  


Su propio aroma mezclado con el contrario le nublaba ya el juicio. El mismo ya no se comportaba como... el mismo.  
  
  


Jalaba también la ropa de quien le devoraba, sintiendo los anchos músculos de la espalda entre sus manos su piel sudada, gemía cada que el moreno le daba oportunidad de recuperar el aliento cada toque contrario le hacía sentir su piel derretirse.  
  
  


Sentía los dientes se encajados en cada parte de piel expuesta, sin piedad. —Lo siento... lo siento Aomine por favor... por favor... —  
  
  


No sabía a quién le pedía perdón, si así mismo por no darse cuenta de su celo o al alfa que quería tomarlo, por hacerle ceder ante sus feromonas.  
  
  


Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el moreno se quitó el bóxer, solo podía retorcerse en la cama, enloquecer, necesitaba ser tomado, quería ser tomado. Sentía lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, el sudor perlar su cuerpo, estaba a merced de su alfa, quería que su alfa lo marcara como suyo.  
  
  
  


Jadeante se sintió ruborizar más de lo que seguro ya se encontraba, necesitaba liberarse, sentir placer, llevo ambas manos a su erección, moviéndola con desesperación de arriba a abajo, un sonido lamentable escapo de sus labios, estaba tan duro que dolía, su ano palpitaba deseoso de ser llenado, lubricando como nunca antes lo sintió, se sentía empapado.  
  
  


—Aomine... por favor— casi grito girando su cuerpo, con sus caderas en alto presentándose al moreno, dolía tanto —folla...me...—  
  
  


Ya no había tiempo, Daiki no podía ni quería esperar, deseaba estar dentro de el cuanto antes y embarazarlo, aunque ese pensamiento era del alfa fuera de control ya que Daiki de ninguna manera consideraba tener descendencia a tan corta edad, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba. No había tiempo para preparación y tampoco era necesaria, después de todo los omegas se lubrican así mismos y sus cuerpos se preparan para recibir al alfa, el pelirrojo no era la excepción, solo bastaba con abrir sus piernas para darse cuenta de lo rebosante que se encontraba, lleno de fluidos y su trasero moviéndose para él. Al demonio todo, nada importaba más que tomar al omega, y eso hizo, separó sus glúteos para ubicar la entrada a su cuerpo, ubicó la punta de su erección contra el estrecho orificio y sosteniéndolo por la cadera lo penetró sin más, empujándose dentro con agresividad, sintiendo el lugar estrechar su dureza con fuerza, respondiendo ante la intromisión pero al parecer adaptándose a él.  
  
  
  


El oxígeno escapo de sus pulmones al sentir al moreno llenarle por completo, gimoteando de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Su antes virgen entrada estaba tan llena que solo manoteaba entre las sabanas de la cama desgarrándolas sin control. Podía sentir cada vena, lo duro que se encontraba y le era maravilloso.  
  
  
  


Solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas fuertes y rápidas para hacer que se viniera con un sonoro gemido. Sin embargo seguía entando necesitado y duro. Kagami sentía como sus paredes se amoldaban perfectamente al miembro del moreno, como si fuera desde un principio a quien le perteneciera.  
  
  


— Agh....ábrete para mi, omega, mi omega— escucha a sus espaldas.  
  
  


El rostro de Daiki se encontraba rojo por el calor y lo excitado que se sentía en ese instante, el moreno le habló con tal voz gutural e incitante para hacer de ese momento uno más caliente y obsceno, ansioso por tomar hasta la última parte del pelirrojo que consideraba su mayor rival hasta ahora.  
  
  


Aomine lo levanta un poco más de las caderas amasando sus nalgas, volteándolo sin más sin separar la cabeza de la almohada.  
  
  


—N-No ahhh... Aomine... N-No... N-No... — decía Kagami gimoteando entre cada palabra aun sintiéndole dentro, Su mente se negaba a los deseos de su cuerpo, pero el calor del celo había ganado. Dejarse someter de esa manera estando en sus cinco sentidos le haría con seguridad irse a los golpes con quien lo intentara.  
  
  
  


En cuanto Daiki le escucho decir esas palabras algo en su mente reacciono. Recobro su lucidez recordando donde estaba y con quien.  
  
  


Aomine no podía dejar de mirar el desastre erótico que ahora era su mayor enemigo, aquel a quien había jurado derrotar ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?  
  
  


Pero esas pocas neuronas que habían mostrado inteligencia, se fueron al infierno con lo siguiente que el moreno vio.  
  
  
  


Kagami haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, que en algunas otras ocasiones le habían defendido de algún idiota que intentase propasarse con él lo empujo, abriendo sus piernas con sus propias manos debajo de sus rodillas alzándolas completamente.  
  
  


Lloriqueaba por ser llenado nuevamente jalando al moreno mientras se soltaba de una mano, para cuando lo sintió de nuevo dentro no dudo en presentar su cuello.  
  
  
  


—Más rápido... mas... ma-marcame—  
  
  


Aomine no necesito más invitación que esa. Lanzándose como perro a un hueso que le es entregado de la presa, por gusto propio.  
  
  
  


En definitiva Taiga muy dentro de su mente sabía que quizá después se arrepentiría, pero en ese preciso momento solo podía arañar la espalda contraria, dejando marcas de chupetones en la piel morena, sus mordidas y sobre todo su olor. Enredo una de sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo inconscientemente, es embestido como un animal salvaje y el mismo no está mejor gritando como animal en celo; y bueno, es que lo estaba.  
  
  


—¡¡Córrete dentro córrete dentro!!— el aire comenzaba a faltarle, aunado a su visión borrosa, sentía que moriría si no lo hacía.  
  
  


Grito hasta que su garganta quemo, las embestidas fueron tan rápidas y tan profundas de esa manera que escocían, que queman las paredes de su ano, pero es algo a su vez que le encanta. La ferocidad con la que el alfa le dominaba.  
  
  


Su omega interior no deja de gritar desesperado por más, ya no tiene ni quiere fuerzas para resistirse. Su entrada esta húmeda de los fluidos de ese miembro que se hunde en el con desesperación, la misma desesperación que el siente.  
  
  
  


Unas cuantas embestidas más y el dolor de su cuello le hace jadear entre el placer y el dolor. El nudo de su alfa se hincha dolorosamente dentro de él mientras mordida tras mordida comienzan a crear el lazo. Los dientes que se entierran sobre la glándula de su cuello no le sueltan y se hunden cada vez más, una y otra vez, su cuello y parte de su espalda se llenan de sangre mientras el aire se escapa de sus pulmones en un grito sin sonido, hasta que por fin se forma la marca y el lazo.  
  
  


El lazo que los unirá toda la vida.  
  
  


Le siente nuevamente moverse con violencia, clava sus tobillos en las nalgas ajenas, sus uñas también y mientras nuevamente eyacula entre ambos muerde el hombro moreno con violencia.  
  
  
  


Con la poca lucidez que le queda y aun sintiendo los movimientos en su interior escucha el chirrido de la puerta, siendo de otra manera estaría avergonzado y tal vez después lo esté pero ahora no le importa. Su mente no registra del todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.  
  
  
  


Aomine se las arregla para ponerse comodo junto con su ahora omega, solo pasan un par de minutos sin ese aroma potente que le embriago desde que puso el primer pie en Seirin, cabiendo que una nueva oleada de calor los volverá locos. Su nudo comienza a bajar pero aun no totalmente, pero es cuando su mente en medio libre que escucha los gritos de varias personas a las que no reconoce. Taiga siente como el moreno sale de su interior, haciéndole gritar con fuerza.  
  
  
  


—No... ¡No! ¡Devuélvanlo es mío!—  
  
  
  


El vacío en su interior le provoca dolor por la separación y eso hace que se retuerza en la cama, escuchando golpes y gruñidos pero no le importa. Necesita a su alfa. Lloriquea desesperado, le duele, lo necesita, el calor aumenta, los fluidos de su interior emanan junto con el semen que dolorosamente odia porque se derrama.  
  
  


 _Mis cachorros, mis cachorros, se perderán mis cachorros_. Piensa.  
  
  
  


Le transmite su desesperación a Aomine por medio del ahora formado lazo. Le quiere dentro, aun su celo no ha acabado. En contra de su propio juicio y de lo que siempre ha pensado, de su forma de ser y de rechazar por tantos años su condición, ahora lo desea. El dolor es inconmensurable.  
  
  


Siente unas manos delicadas cubrir la zona marcada de su cuello. Parando una herida de la que no estaba consiente. Escucha los golpes y los gruñidos de Aomine por llegar a él hasta que todo se detiene. Poco a poco siente un agradable adormecimiento llenarle los sentidos, es poco consiente de la sabana que cubre su cuerpo dándole intimidad. Sus ojos pesan y el sueño le invade con lentitud.  
  
  
  


Voltea la cabeza con la poca fuerza que le queda y; con los ojos hinchados y nublados por las lágrimas alcanza a ver a un inconsciente Aomine ser cubierto también por una sabana. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza que sangra con lentitud, pero sangre al fin y al cabo. Supone que fue la única manera de terminar de reducirlo.  
  
  
  


Y con esa imagen termina por deslizarse en los brazos de la inconciencia.  
  
  
  
  
  


#primeraparte


	15. Susurros de amor

Desde que Aomine se enteró que sería padre, sintió que su vida se hundiría poco a poco.  
  


Ni él ni Kagami lo habían deseado, es más, ni siquiera habían pensado en que sería posible.  
  
  


Era verdad que se tenían ganas, sexualmente y de cualquier otra forma ya que siempre se la vivían peleando.  
  
  


Aomine sabía que Tetsu; su mejor amigo era doncel y el castaño ese al que apodaban chihuahua. También Kise lo era, Sakurai; su compañero también.  
  
  


Todos los donceles tenían esa particularidad en común, no eran débiles; porque, que doncel o mujer seria débil al traer una nueva vida en su interior, pero ellos eran más... delicados hasta cierto punto. Sus cuerpos eran más definidos que un varón; no con tanta musculatura, sus pieles eran más delicadas, sus rostros más perfilados.  
  
  


Las mujeres eran un mundo diferente a los donceles, menos complicadas en lo que a biología respectaba, pero más molestas. O al menos así era como pensaba.  
  
  


Aun en algunos pensamientos, los donceles no eran tan apreciados como se debería. Aun existían familias que los abandonaban.  
  
  


Y entonces estaba Kagami. Era casi de su estatura, tenía músculos que podría presumir como cualquier varón. Pero también tenía una cintura envidiable, esa atracción que mujeres y hombres apreciaban por igual.  
  
  


Nunca se preguntó o le pregunto si era un doncel. Seria vergonzoso preguntarle, y obviamente a pesar de todo, Aomine no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle.  
  
  


No supo como pero una cosa llevo a la otra y; de pronto, una noche estaban ambos en la cama revolcándose como animales. Aomine sabe que Kagami no le mintió, nunca le oculto nada porque no había nada que se le debiera ocultar.  
  
  
  


Kagami ahora tenía 7 meses de gestación.  
  
  


Increíble ¿No?  
  
  
  


Kagami lo supo apenas dos meses atrás. ¿Cómo paso? obviamente porque tuvieron sexo sin protección, pero la pregunta iba más allá de la unión carnal.  
  
  
  


Su relación siguió igual después de esa noche, y como esas hubo otras más. No sabía que era lo que tenían, pero de esa manera estaba bien para él y por lo visto para Kagami también.  
  
  
  


Entonces llegaron los síntomas, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo sabía.  
  
  
  


El cansancio, el exagerado sueño. La falta de apetito; cosa que le impacto ya que el pelirrojo comía hasta por cinco. Aomine lo supo después por su madre, que la razón por la que sus encuentros sexuales se multiplicaran fuera que de alguna manera, el embarazo potenciaba ese "no sé qué" que hacía más deseable al embarazado.  
  
  
  


Desde entonces su tiempo y su espacio se ha visto reducido a un torbellino de emociones difusas, dolor, pesadez, flojera, indiferencia. Justo como era antes.  
  
  


Ira.  
  
  


No contra Kagami o contra él bebe ¿Cómo podría? Pero si contra esa pequeña parte irracional de algunas personas, como los padres de Kagami por supuesto.  
  
  


Aomine era un hombre que hacia valer el peso de sus actos, responsabilizándose como lo que era, un hombre honorable.  
  
  
  


Aun así no podían pedirle que se comportara como lo que no era, un adulto maduro.  
  
  
  


Como esa tarde, en la que llegase a su casa y en lugar de ser recibido por su madre, escuchara los sollozos desde el cuarto de baño, junto con las arcadas y sonidos de vomito en el escusado.  
  
  
  


Sabía que Hana se encontraba con Kagami en esos momentos, sobando su espalda mientras lo sostenía por el pecho.  
  
  


Aun así hubo algo que le impidió pasar de largo, viéndolo a lo lejos. Kagami se veía más delgado, la enorme camisa; suponía de su padre, se pegaba a su piel por el sudor del esfuerzo, dejando ver ese bulto que por fin sobresalía en su vientre.  
  
  


Ve a Hana retirarse a hacer una llamada supone, Kagami ya ha salido del baño limpio y más calmado, por lo que sería estúpido huir si sabe que se encontraran en el pasillo.  
  
  
  


—¡Hey! Aomine ¡Comida! ¿Qué quieres comer?— le dice estando ya cerca de el a unos pasos —¿Qué te parece un Rissoto? Hoy me siento mediterráneo—  
  
  
  


—Eh... ¿En ese estado piensas cocinar?—  
  
  


Kagami lo ignora con su habitual sonrisa que quemaría al propio sol. Pasa a un lado suyo, pero de esa forma solo puede ver aun el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el sudor bajar por su cuello, nervioso como últimamente esta.  
  
  
  


—Pero que dices, tu siempre me preparas el desayuno aunque estés cansado ¿No?—  
  
  


Aomine llego a la conclusión que no sentía pasión por nada de eso, no sentía ningún tipo de calor ahí. El dolor, el placer, los sentimientos, las compras de ropa, los pañales, la cuna, le indicaban lo duradera que sería la vida que crecía dentro del pelirrojo. Su hijo y el de Kagami se iba haciendo más grande día a día.  
  
  
  


Kagami iba cambiando también, no por su vientre hinchado, sino por lo distante que parecía estar con él. No dormían en las mismas habitaciones, por lo que después esa noche, fue a verlo a su recamara.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo estás?— le dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero sin entrar a la habitación.  
  
  
  


—Calmado— le dijo  
  
  
  


A pesar de que ya había pasado el trimestre más peligroso, el de los síntomas. Kagami seguía vomitando, se le veía cansado, intranquilo... y triste.  
  
  
  


—Ya veo. Bueno ¿Por qué no descansas?— le dijo  
  
  
  


—Sí, tengo algunos deberes por hacer, lo hare después— pero en cuanto se marchó, alcanzo a escuchar claramente sus palabras —Muy pronto nacerá ¿Verdad?—  
  
  
  


Sin embargo Aomine no fue capaz de responder.  
  
  
  
  


Kagami estuvo "flechado" por Aomine desde ese primer encuentro furtivo en las canchas de baloncesto. Ese día en el que le gano en un uno a uno.  
  
  


Pero Kagami sabía que eso no podía ser y lo aborrecía, se aborrecía por eso.  
  
  


Entonces paso el tiempo, perdieron, ganaron, se volvieron rivales decentes. Peleaban como dos niños y; se amaron como románticos en el tiempo.  
  
  
  


O al menos así fue para el.  
  
  


A ninguno de los dos les apetecía hacer pública su relación, no se vería bien. Kagami no era una mujer, ni tampoco doncel, por lo que sus padres no se lo permitirían y no conocía a los padres del moreno por lo que no quería meterle en problemas.  
  
  
  


Mientras lo amara está bien para él.  
  
  
  


Entonces llegaron los problemas, su estado de salud decayendo hasta que su padre le hizo una visita sorpresa y le vio ahí; vomitando hasta el alma en el baño.  
  
  
  


En ese momento Kagami no supo cómo era que su padre se había dado cuenta sin una prueba o sin saber lo que había hecho; que por supuesto era acostarse hasta el cansancio con el moreno.  
  
  


Lo arrastro a una clínica, le realizaron pruebas y; estando juntos en el consultorio, una sola palabra le apago todo.  
  
  
  


Embarazo.  
  
  


¿Como? Eso no fue importante en ese momento cuando escucho de su padre "elimine esa cosa en el".  
  
  
  


Kagami no entendía que pasaba, la parte del bebe sí; pero no de todo lo demás. Exigió a gritos respuestas y le fueron dadas.  
  
  


El día del parto, el día en que nació. A los Kagami se les informo que habían tenido un sano doncel. Pero esa fue una tragedia para su padre. Pago lo suficiente para negar ese hecho y poner en la partida de nacimiento que se trataba de un varón y de esa forma le trato.  
  
  
  


Tora le inculco desde pequeño _"lo que un hombre es"_ gustos, acciones, lo que la sociedad espera de él, lo que Tora esperaba de él.  
  
  
  


Si las circunstancias fueran otras, quizá Kagami habría aceptado. Pero era una vida que había creado con él; con Aomine y él tenía derecho de decidir.  
  
  
  
  


La razón; según dijo el médico, por la cual no se notaba su estado era por la excelente salud, por la estatura, la fisionomía heredada de su padre, y ser el primer embarazo, así que su vientre pronunciado no se notaría hasta mucho más avanzado el embarazo.  
  
  
  


Tora le grito, pero Kagami dejo el lugar, necesitaba hablar con Aomine, pero en cuanto llego a su casa; seguido por su padre, lo único que logro fue vomitar a los pies del padre de Aomine en cuanto le abrió. Asustado, soltó en llanto y fue de hecho Hana quien unió dos más dos y lo entendió.  
  
  
  


Kagami se desmayó entre el cansancio y la vergüenza y cuando se despertó una discusión más lo espero. A penas tenía 17 años, Aomine creyó que lo había engañado, Kagami se defendió y el que los separo fue el padre de Aomine.  
  
  
  
  


Cuando bajaron a la sala, Kagami se encontró frente a frente con su padre, con un par de maletas y un golpe en la mejilla.  
  
  
  


Ahora se haría cargo de sí mismo, él no quería un doncel en su familia. Eso detono una nueva discusión, por supuesto los padres de Aomine estaban más que dispuestos de recibirle, pero mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo Aomine fue el único que lo vio.  
  
  
  


Fue en esos momentos en los que vio como la siempre dulce luz de esos ojos rojos, se apagó. Disfrazada después por una sonrisa cuando dejo Seirin, cuando les dio la noticia a sus amigos.  
  
  
  
  


Pero Aomine no era ciego, por lo que el mismo también cambio.  
  
  
  
  


Paso un mes mas, Kagami ya no salía de su recamara, Aomine a penas cruzaba un par de palabras con el. Hana no tenia corazón para exigirle que fuera de otra manera, porque; las cosas se habían dado de una forma desastrosa.  
  
  
  


Hana notaba como día a día la felicidad en el rostro de Kagami se iba y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por guardar las apariencias.  
  
  
  


Aomine sentía un dolor inconmensurable, refugiándose en la escuela, en las peleas y un poco en el baloncesto. Sentía culpa por todo lo que había perdido el pelirrojo.  
  
  
  


Esa noche estaba intentando hacer sus deberes frente a su computadora, con ambas manos en el rostro, agitado, asustado.  
  
  
  


—Maldición— pensó —No puedo hacerle frente a la expresión triste de Kagami...—  
  
  
  


Ni siquiera había podido sostenerle la mirada en la cena de esa noche. No podía negar lo lindo que se veía con esa enorme camisa de los Bulls, con un pequeño toro en medio de su hinchado vientre.  
  
  


Aomine quería ser más amable ¿Pero porque? ¡¿Por qué el?!  
  
  


Entonces escucho un ruido al pie de las escaleras, esa noche no se encontraban sus padres, por lo que supo de inmediato quien era.  
  
  


Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, para ver la terrible imagen del pelirrojo en un intento de posición fetal, tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de lo que parecía agua sanguinolenta.  
  
  


—¡Taiga!—  
  
  
  


No, eso no odia estar pasando, aun no era tiempo. Aomine se paralizo por segundos que parecieron eternidades, pero en cuanto Kagami gimoteo, entro en acción. Tomo las llaves del auto de su madre y con toda su fuerza, le llevo hasta él. Condujo de tal manera que una patrulla le siguió, Aomine no perdió el tiempo, no importaba y aun así avanzo, cuando el patrullero comprendió la dirección a la que se dirigía, no dudo en hacerle camino. Llegando en menos tiempo de lo que había previsto, salió del auto disparado, seguido por un par de oficiales.  
  
  
  


—¡¡Llamen a Daichi Aomine y díganle que su hijo está en el hospital!!— Le grito al par de hombres, sacando al pelirrojo y llevándolo dentro del nosocomio — ¡Su nieto va a nacer!— diciendo eso último con voz entre cortada.  
  
  
  


Dejo el coche ahí mal acomodado y llevo al pelirrojo a donde le indicaron, las enfermera le detuvieron diciéndole que necesitaban sus datos haciendo que Aomine pasara las próximas 6 horas vuelto una fiera, sin ningún informe ni del pelirrojo ni de su hijo.  
  
  
  


Sus padres llegaron en ese lapso de tiempo, sus amigos también. Para cuando el doctor salió, Aomine si de ser posible; seguro dejaba un agujero en el suelo por sus movimientos.  
  
  
  


—Solo uno puede pasar a verlo, su estado es delicado—  
  
  
  


Hana no necesito decírselo, le toco el hombro y le pidió a su hijo que le tomara una fotografía a su nieto, dándole su celular en el proceso.  
  
  
  


Aomine sintió que era guiado a su muerte, o al menos eso pensaba. Sudaba a mares, sentía su corazón latir y un nudo que le impedía respirar adecuadamente.  
  
  
  


Lo recibió una habitación blanca, un sonido de latidos y el olor a antiséptico.  
  
  
  


—¿Eres el padre?— escucho a sus espadas, Aomine respondió afirmativamente, sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo postrado en la cama.  
  
  
  


—El joven ¿Aomine?— dijo el médico, a lo que respondió de igual manera —Ingreso con un cuadro de anemia severa, contracciones, tuvo desprendimiento temprano de la placenta por lo que hubo sufrimiento fetal y por ello una cesárea de emergencia. Él bebe se encuentra sano, ha sido fuerte. Es una niña...—  
  
  
  


En cuanto el medico termino con su informe se retiró, cosa que le importo poco al moreno. Frente a él, Kagami dormía, en su rostro, una mascarilla con oxígeno le ayudaba a respirar y; en su pecho, un pequeño bulto descansaba.  
  
  


Entonces la bebe lloro, vio como Kagami se removía en la cama hasta descubrir una ligera pelusa rojiza, acercándola más al calor de su cuerpo.  
  
  
  


—Ahh.... Increíble, tienes tanta energía— dijo mientras mecía a la niña —Hola...— escucho  
  
  
  


Aomine no se dio cuenta cuando fue que avanzo, pero ya se hallaba frente al pelirrojo, que pálido; aun le sonreía.  
  
  
  
  


—Ya... ya...— susurraba a la niña —De veras... mira; aquí está tu papá — Aomine vio como Kagami rehuía su mirada, su propio rostro ardía —¿No te molesto? — le pregunto — Pero sabes... tu de verdad... eres muy amable...—  
  
  
  


Aomine dejó caer el celular que apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos. No supo desde cuándo pero había lágrimas en su rostro que bajaban hasta empapar su camisa. Cayo a los pies de la cama, llorando; la visión de perder a su familia, le había sido tan devastadora que; lo había aceptado.  
  
  


Los amaba.  
  
  
  


Lloro toda la frustración, todo el dolor que sentía le había provocado con sus acciones al pelirrojo. Taiga era fuerte, no como el que se había roto desde el principio.  
  
  
  


Le beso en los labios de una manera tal, que sintió se rompería. Beso sus lágrimas y por último, beso a su retoño.  
  
  
  


—Perdón... no lo entendía— le dijo —Casi creí que te perdía—  
  
  
  


 _Ah... yo... amo a Taiga_. Pensó el moreno.  
  
  


Taiga limpio sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos temblorosos —Lo se... eres un Ahomine, pero eso yo ya lo sabía—  
  
  
  


Sus padres; los de Aomine, sus amigos, todos escucharon lo que desde que vieron decaer a ambos, habían deseado. No eran perfectos, pero lo superarían. Hana había previsto lo que pasaría, conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano. Había sabido desde antes que su hijo estaba enamorado, pero un orgullo no le había permitido entenderlo.  
  
  
  


Escuchaba por el teléfono el llanto quedo de ambos, los susurros de un amor ahora comprendido. Estaba feliz por su hijo, por Taiga y por su nieta.  
  
  
  


Estaba feliz, porque ambos siempre habían hecho y harían las cosas a su manera y con energía.


	16. Antiguo

Aomine era el mejor de la clase, sus compañeros lo sabían, los profesores lo sabían, el mismo lo sabía.  
  


Así que cuando leyó en uno de los libros de la biblioteca; en un grimorio que se suponía debía ser prohibido, secretos perdidos y sabidurías ocultas no pudo evitar emocionarse.  
  
  


Papiro Westcar, decía una línea. Se suponía que leerlo desencadenaba una magia poderosa, pero peligrosa.  
  


Por supuesto Aomine se pasó por el arco del triunfo; sus triunfos, cada advertencia que ahí había.  
Se alejó de sus amigos por casi una semana, debía hacer los preparativos para llevar a cabo el hechizo que lo enviaría a la gloria. Lo cual era habitual así que no le tomaron importancia.  
  
  


Sabía que la profesora de pociones le tenía en la mira, que sospechaba sus intenciones, que su comportamiento tranquilo no auguraba nada bueno.  
  


Así que llego el día, encontró de manera rápida y eficaz la sala de menesteres, mando a la mierda a Satsuki que no le dejaba tranquilo y se puso a lo que tanto había esperado, había leído con cuidado el pergamino, aunque a pesar de ser el mejor en lenguas antiguas, tenía que reconocer que no entendió muchas de las palabras.  
  


Sitio con cada paso, hizo un círculo de invocación con tiza en el suelo, encendió velas y ubico cojines en medio del lugar.  
  
  


—¿Quién sabe de hechizos que duerman las penas?— dijo mientras levantaba ambos brazos hacia el techo  
  


—¿Quién sabe de pócimas para atrapar? Si la brujería es capaz de curar, que sea igual para pelear—  
bueno, eso era interesante...

—Vino seductor de entre el fuego, amo y señor de toda forma de lo oculto, yo te conjuro por la sangre del dragón rojo— siguió hablando, mientras un fuego se arremolinaba a su alrededor, crepitando como si quemara piedras, siseando con fuerza  
  


—Yo Aomine Daiki, te pido y te conjuro—  
  


" _Vierte tu sangre como contrato cuatro veces sobre el fuego_ ", leyó en el pergamino... y eso hizo, " _pisotéalo_ _con el pie izquierdo..._ _hiérelo_ _con una lanza justo en el centro del corazón... promete fidelidad con un cuchillo, al cortar tu palma con el... y_ _sedúcelo_ _muchas veces mientras está en el fuego"._  
  
  


La lanza la tenía a un lado, un regalo de uno de sus antepasados que logro robar por medio de un armario evanescente a su familia.  
  
  


El juramento había sido escrito ya, sencillo a lo que ponía _"Te daré mi fidelidad y a cambio quiero la vuestra"_ ¿Eso bastaría, no?  
  


¿Seducir? Ya vería como arreglaba eso. Había escuchado de Akashi que la seducción también venia del poder, y bueno; Aomine era jodidamente poderoso. Aunque Akashi estaba algo loco...  
  
  
  


Entonces el fuego fue tomando fuerza poco a poco, parecía la figura de una persona ¿Quizá así se le entregara el poder? No vacilo y lanzo la lanza justo a donde creía que estaba el corazón de la persona en el fuego y; justamente cuando tomo el cuchillo, corto su mano y lanzo su sangre un abrumador dolor surgió.  
  
  


Desde el pecho; casualmente donde había encajado su lanza en la figura del fuego, creció una mancha negra como un tatuaje.  
  
  


Parecían rojas escamas de fuego que le hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. Y al hacer eso, de entre las chispas cayó también un chico.  
  
  


Era casi de su estatura, su cabello ondeaba con el fuego como sus hebras y unas curiosas cejas sobre sus ojos.

Entonces el chico se movió lejos del fuego, parecía ronronear con cada toque de sus manos en el frío suelo. Aomine no podía dejar de verlo, embelesado porque; era jodidamente bello. Tanto que no pudo evitar acomodar cierto bulto que crecía de a poco en sus pantalones.  
  


—Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, mi querido invocador—  
  


Aomine no dijo nada, no podía. El cuerpo ardiente del pelirrojo le llamaba de una forma, que lo único que veía tras sus ojos era al tipo empotrado contra el suelo, culo en alto y su ya duro pene en su agujero.  
  
  


—¡Joder no!—  
  
  


—Ese es el contrato, amo— le dijo el tipo con un tenue susurro lleno de picardía  
  
  


Pero era lo que el hechizo dictaba. Aomine había invocado a un dios dragón, uno que pedía placer; si eran capaces de dárselo, a cambio de su poder; uno muy fuerte de fuego, quería de sus contratantes lo hicieran hervir desde dentro. Hacia milenios que había sido encerrado en el pergamino, ya que debido a sus constantes invocaciones, solo había desatado guerras y genocidios.  
  
  


Por lo que al ser encerrado como clausula se le dijo, que únicamente seria salvado y fuera encontrado por un prodigio de armadura malvada, pero buen corazón. Y al parecer este chico lo era.  
  
  


Aomine se dio cuenta cuando había caído al suelo hasta que el sexy pelirrojo estaba entre sus piernas.  
  
  


—Y bien, ¿Cómo vas a sellar el contrato... amo?—  
  
  


Kagami relamió sus labios cuando sintió del moreno la pura virilidad que brotaba por sus poros. Para el eso fue majestuosidad, y se permitió contemplar por completo aquellos brazos definidos y fuertes, quería apoderarse de ese masculino cuerpo, ese hombre era todo lo que necesitaba, era mucho más macho, más dominante, más activo.  
  
  


Aomine le beso, extasiándose por el sabor a fuego tibio y picante en sus labios, dejándose llevar, no podía detener el calor que se arremolinaba en su cabeza, tocando todo a su paso, sin notar como un vapor surgía de la piel del pelirrojo.  
  
  


Aomine gruño, y con toda su fuerza despojo de la poca ropa que portaba el chico, haciendo que le diera la espalda, con una mano en ella y la otra detrás de la nuca de Kagami, Aomine le redujo con rapidez en el piso, si era lo que este ser; fuera lo que fuera, quería, se lo daría sin chistar.  
  
  


Estaba más sudado, caían gotas que recorrían su cara y pasaba por su pecho y los cuadritos de su abdomen, no supo como pero él pelirrojo lo sedujo a tal punto que ya le era imposible arrepentirse, estaba entre la espada y la pared.  
  
  
  


Su vista se perdía, tenía entre sus gruesas manos un culo exquisito de gran tamaño, bronceado y suave entre sus palmas, casi termino ahí mismo cuando; al separar las apachurrables mejillas, le recibió un agujero húmedo y tibio, bien lubricado. La respiración de Kagami fue atrapada con la mano izquierda de Aomine, con la derecha lo sujetaba de la cintura para empujarse con rapidez y una ardiente descarga de placer. De pronto crecieron las embestidas, eran más fuertes con forme pasaban los minutos hasta hacerle sentir su liberación, llenando el estrecho canal con su semen.  
  
  
  


Cuando Aomine abrió de nuevo los ojos, se quedó estupefacto al ver el lió al que había convertido al pelirrojo, además de que en su cabeza, se habían abierto paso un par de cuernos negros y en medio de ellos una corona de oro. Y el mismo tatuaje de su brazo, se hallaba a media espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas.  
  
  
  


Arreglo su ropa justo a tiempo, para ver a su profesora, justamente en la puerta de la sala. Su mirada era hasta ese momento indescifrable, bueno lo fue hasta que hablo.  
  
  
  


—Felicidades joven Aomine Daiki— Le dijo la profesora McGonagall riéndose cruelmente en la cara del estupefacto moreno —Acaba de contraer matrimonio con un dragón de fuego—  
  
  


El moreno solo fue capaz de rodar los ojos y caer al suelo sin conciencia, mientras que un lindo chico pelirrojo le miraba divertido y quizá; con un poco de arrogancia. Las cosas se pondrían divertidas.


	17. Un hombre

El Destructor Rojo es el villano más buscado por el gobierno en la actualidad.  
  


_Se ha encontrado el cadáver de un importante empresario en la avenida más concurrida de la ciudad, con un mensaje marcado en su piel desnuda._   
  


_"No volveré a hacerle daño a nadie"_   
  
  


_Trascendió que el empresario era acusado por un pequeño pueblo de envenenar el lago, por lo que murieron muchos peces por la contaminación, por lo cual se quedaron sin sustento. Más las denuncias no fueron tomadas en cuenta, dándole carpetazo al incidente y por lo tanto no pudieron_ _fincarle_ _cargos._

_Aun no hay pistas del Destructor Rojo, seguiremos informando_.

Aomine lanzo el control de la tv donde veía las más recientes noticias, molesto. Había estado tan cerca de atrapar a su enemigo número uno la tarde pasada, mas siempre se le escapaba.  
  
  


—Te lo juro Taiga, casi le ponía las manos encima a ese delincuente. Te lo juro...—  
  
  


En el lugar, se encontraba Kagami Taiga, el flamante esposo del héroe número uno de la ciudad. Tenía el periódico del día entre sus manos y en la portada de este, una imagen mal tomada de un hombre huyendo, una cabellera larga y roja visiblemente ondeando al viento. Pero sin podérsele ver el rostro.  
  
  


Era muy pequeño el porcentaje de personas que representaban una amenaza para el gobierno, para la seguridad nacional. Aun así había un individuo voluntarioso que castigaba crímenes que creía no habían sido castigados con la justicia que se requería. El gobierno; que muchas veces estaba embarrado en turbios asuntos, creía que bastaba un solo hombre para iniciar una revolución.  
  
  


Aquellos potenciales héroes que serían capaces de enfrentar todo tipo de situación adversa y salir triunfantes, capaces de convertir una debilidad en una fortaleza, fueron llamados villanos.  
  
  


Por supuesto, los había que solo asesinaban y robaban a sus conveniencias.

Pero por eso existía el Destructor Rojo.  
  
  


—¿Por qué nadie hace nada? ¡Carajo— le gritaba indignado a la nada el moreno.  
  
  


No había muchos datos de ese villano y Aomine siendo un héroe sabía que debía detenerlo. No se tenía idea de sus aspiraciones, sus deseos o algo. Muy pocos sabían realmente como contáctalo. Es más, se decía por lo bajo que era el quien te contactaba a ti.  
  
  
  


Kagami no dejo de verle mientras hablaba, sentado en el lujoso diván de la oficina.  
  
  
  


—Estoy seguro que un día lo atraparas cariño— le dijo  
  
  
  


—¡Como el infierno que lo haré! — grito el moreno mientras limpiaba frenéticamente un bonito par de cuchillas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagami corría con fuerza por los estrechos callejones, aun a pesar de la lluvia y los charcos que pisaba. No había cometido antes un error en toda su carrera y ahora que lo había hecho estaba pagando el precio.  
  
  
  


Había invadido un edificio de alta gama, donde se suponía que se encontraba un magistrado que había agredido a su hijo. Este le había denunciado pero debido a la posición del hombre enviaron al pobre chico a una institución mental, en donde daba constantes entrevistas pidiendo su salida, que el estaba cuerdo y era su padre quien quería callar sus palabras.   
  
  
  
  


El hombre; por supuesto era culpable de haber lastimado a su hijo. Debido a que este había encontrado nexos con el narcotráfico y había querido denunciarlo.   
  
  
  


Kagami encontró cada prueba y enviado a los noticiarios, que se habían comido vivo al tipo, el hijo salió libre y el dio por hecho su trabajo. Mas no pensó que todo había sido un chivo expiatorio y aunque el hombre era muy culpable, había sido vendido cruelmente a sus manos para poder atraparle.  
  
  


Tenía una herida enorme en la espalda, de una katana por lo que sabía quién era su perseguidor.   
  
  
  


Llego a un callejón sin salida, por lo que no dudo en luchar con fuerza. Estaba en su mente ya imaginando que le diría a su esposo cuando le viera esa herida, cuando en un mal movimiento una lluvia de cabello rojo y húmedo salió volando cortado de tajo.  
  
  


Esa acción dejo al moreno quieto como una estatua y Kagami sabia el porqué.   
  
  


—Sabes, tu sonrisa me deslumbro como el sol desde la primera vez pero...— le dijo mientras le rodeaba con una tranquilidad depredadora— Siempre pensé que era muy difícil que un diseñador gráfico se lastimara demasiado seguido, esos moratones... ¿Nunca fueron por que no supiste usar una pesa en el gimnasio cierto?—  
  
  


Kagami no dijo nada, estaba cansado por la pérdida de sangre.  
  
  
  


—Te están usando por sus corruptos fines y lo sabes cariño— le respondió ya sin vacilación, era inútil seguir ocultándolo.  
  
  


El conflicto culmino en un encuentro masivo que casi los destruye ahí mismo, entre gritos de una lucha prolongada, igualados en fuerza, determinación y poder, terminaron con armas de fuego bien cargadas en la cara del otro. Aomine se negó a disparar, sentía por su esposo una chispa que se volvió a encender, ese algo que le cautivo en su mirada desde la primera vez, un fuego indomable y así con ese pesar sin cumplir para su gobierno; con el corazón lleno de amor dejo caer su arma.   
  
  
  


Kagami encuentra en su mente y su alma que no puede disparar Aomine tampoco, después de todo; todo lo que hacía lo hacía por su moreno, para a su manera hacer un mundo mejor.  
  
  
  


La chispa ya no es más que un mar embravecido de adrenalina y llenos de heridas, sangre y dolor, hacen el amor.   
  
  


El gobierno se da cuenta de que su más prolífico héroe se ha dado cuenta de las verdades corruptas a las que están alineados por lo que la pareja es rápidamente amenazada por quienes habían jurado gobernar con honor, ahora se han unido fuerzas para eliminar a la pareja.  
  
  
  


Kuroko, siendo el mejor amigo de ambos y compañero de trabajo de Aomine, decide reunir fuerzas de viejos amigos y conocidos.  
  
  


Porque Kagami tenía razón, solo es necesario un hombre para iniciar la revolución.


	18. Eres mio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de: El lazo que los unirá toda la vida

Un techo perturbadoramente blanco le da la bienvenida cuando abre los ojos. La luz se cuela por las cortinas también blancas lastimando su vista. Intenta moverse pero le duele todo el cuerpo. Como si un camión de carga, una estampida de elefantes y un montón de fuerza pesada le hubieran aplastado al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
  


Mueve su cabeza intentando recordar lo que le había sucedido y es cuando nota que su cuello se encuentra cubierto de vendajes, lleva una de sus manos tanteando y es cuando recuerda lo sucedido. Su cara enrojece entre la vergüenza, el horror y la furia de lo que ha pasado. Pero es la voz que escucha la que le aterra aún más.  
  
  


—Hasta que despiertas Taiga—  
  
  


Busca con la mirada el lugar donde proviene la voz, viendo con horror a Alex sentada cómodamente en una esquina de lo que ahora sabe es la habitación de un hospital.  
  
  
  


—A....Al...Alex—  
  
  


Su voz suena ronca y pastosa, le duele hasta pasar saliva por la garganta. A pesar de la mirada molesta de la rubia, sabía que estaba preocupada también.  
  
  


—Ahora... cambiaran muchas cosas Taiga—  
  
  


Lo sabía, sabía que las cosas no serían iguales. Ahora era un omega marcado, tenía un alfa.  
  
  
  


 _Aomine Daiki era ahora su alfa_.  
  
  


—Cu-Cuanto tiempo... — pregunta a penas...  
  
  
  


—Pasaste dos días inconscientes, el resto de tu celo pasó en esos dos días. Te suministraron supresores pero...—  
  
  
  


—No pueden saber si estoy preñado o no ¿Verdad?—  
  
  


—Que un omega sea preñado durante su celo es casi de noventa y nueve por ciento efectivo. Lo siento Taiga, habrá que esperar—  
  
  


Su mundo había sido trastocado de una manera que no esperaba. A todo eso ¿Dónde estaba Aomine? Tenía; y no iba mentir. Miedo de preguntar.  
  
  
  
  
  


Durante toda su educación, a los niños y adolescentes se les explicaba la forma en que un alfa y un omega formaban un lazo, lo cual sucedía durante el acto sexual únicamente si el omega se encontraba en celo, de esa manera el alfa debía morder el cuello del omega que quería marcar, así se unirían para siempre, generalmente los maestros concluían con que no había forma de explicar la "unión", ellos lo sentirían cuando sucediera.  
  
  
  


Aomine siempre pensó que era una tontería a la cual no tenía que ponerle atención, sin embargo; en el momento en que sus dientes se quedaron aferrados a la suave piel del pelirrojo algo cambió dentro de él y entre ellos, fue como si todo el mundo girara en direcciones inconexas y su razón de respirar y mantenerse vivo llenando sus pulmones de aire fuera la nada, el pelirrojo se convirtió en la base de su vida, su centro, su todo.  
  
  


Un alfa debía proteger a su omega de todo tipo de mal y peligro y el omega debía cuidar al alfa así como a los hijos que tuvieran, ahora lo entendía, el pelirrojo y él se habían unido no solo en cuerpo, sino también sus almas parecían estar atadas.  
  
  


El alfa no podía estar más entusiasmado mientras recordaba como el pelirrojo se aferraba a él y lo incitaba a seguir, él era su omega, completamente suyo, llevaba su marca y ahora se mostraba ansioso por llevar a su descendencia, por supuesto que los llevaría, se lo haría tantas veces que antes de que terminara el mes sabrían que estaría cargando a sus cachorros dentro de él.  
  
  
  
  


Sabía que no necesitaba esperar a que su nudo se desinflamara completamente, iba a seguir corriéndose en su interior que no importaría si el semen se salía, ya tendría bastante recorriendo su cuerpo. Los brazos fuertes de Aomine aferraron con fuerza, sus piernas se encontraban firmes sobre la cama para continuar bombeando dentro de él, llevando su entrepierna hasta lo más profundo, gruñendo de placer por el anillo de carne que lo presionaba y succionaba más adentro. Hubo un instante en el que; dentro de todo el movimiento y cuerpos llenos de sudor, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los rojos del pelirrojo, realizando una conexión que no se pudo evitar, en algún lado de su cabeza, su consciencia le decía que se había metido en algo que no debía, pero una voz más fuerte que esa, estaba regocijándose por hacer gritar a su omega.  
  
  
  


La idea de continuar tomándolo durante todo el tiempo que durara el celo del omega se desvaneció cuando de pronto fue tomado por los brazos y separado del pelirrojo, al parecer habían entrado a la enfermería. Gruñó, pataleó y golpeó a quienes lo sostenían, incluso le rompió un par de dientes a uno de ellos; sin saber quién, porque no permitiría que lo separaran de su omega, pero la entrenadora de Seirin fue más inteligente, le clavó un tranquilizante en un costado y además le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para desmayarlo, lo cual logró, el moreno quedó inconsciente al instante sin poder alcanzar al omega que ahora le pertenecía.  
  
  
  
  


Un día entero pasó para cuando el moreno despertó, rodeado de varias personas que lo miraban con preocupación y molestia, los primeros eran sus padres que sabían lo que había sucedido y el segundo, era un hombre alto de traje que lucía importante, un alfa al parecer que parecía estarlo retando con un aroma descontrolado, no era nadie más que el padre de Kagami Taiga que se había trasladado al hospital al instante en que supo lo que sucedió con su hijo. Kagami padre solicitó una orden policíaca para mantener alejado a Aomine de su hijo alegando que fue un ataque sexual y la policía lo procesó pero solo de manera temporal, se volvería una orden formal únicamente si Taiga presentaba cargos ante el moreno, mientras tanto se lo llevaron a su casa impidiéndole ver a quien ahora era su omega.  
  
  
  
  


Más tarde sabría que Kagami padre se presentaría ante su hijo llevando pastillas en sus manos, las cuales se tomaban al siguiente día del acto sexual, diseñadas para prevenir embarazos, lo cual era lo más correcto ya que el pelirrojo no era más que un adolescente que aún no llegaba al universidad, no estaba listo para formar una familia y menos con alguien que; según él, lo había violado en contra de su voluntad.  
  
  
  


Mientras tanto, en su encierro, el moreno había hecho un desastre en su habitación, rompiendo cosas, lanzando al aire muchas otras, no lo soportaba, por una parte sentía la lejanía de su omega, quería protegerlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y alejarlo de todo el mundo, pero por otro lado se molestaba consigo mismo por tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia Kagami, ¡Era ridículo! Pero no podía evitarse, un alfa y un omega solo sufrirían si estaban separados, no importaba si eran mejores amigos, familia o los peores enemigos, una vez se formaba un lazo, sería inquebrantable por el poder humano.  
  
  
  
  


— ¡¡Maldición!!—  
  
  
  
  


En esos momentos no se reconocía a sí mismo. Mentiría si dijera que había prestado atención a las clases de explicación sobre los lazos entre omegas y alfas.  
  
  
  


Pero había algo que si sabía. Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba de su alfa. Incluso le temblaban las manos y en varias ocasiones se encontró llorando. Aunque le diera algo de repeluz, más que nada por saber que era Aomine "Nadie puede vencerme"Daiki.  
  
  
  


Alex se lo había explicado todo, era la añoranza de un lazo recién creado.  
  
  
  


¡Pero jodidamente él no era así! Debería estar molesto golpeando a quien se le atravesara en el camino. Y al contrario parecía damisela en apuros.  
  
  
  


Tal vez su rostro no lo diera a notar en esos momentos pero así se sentía, más cuanto despertó y ese día se convirtió en una tortura de visita tras visita y la peor fue la de su padre. Después de tanto tiempo ahora si se presentaba y estaba furioso.  
  
  
  


Que si fue descuidado, que si no debió salir de casa si sentía que algo andaba mal. Y lo peor los papeles que traía en mano. Los que se encontraban al lado suyo en esos momentos.  
  
  
  


Una enfermera entro y vio la palidez de su rostro, escucho un _"Se los dije"_ pero no le presto la atención suficiente. Palpo la marca en su cuello cambiando las gasas y vendas, notando la sangre que aun salía de ellas. Le pareció extraña la mueca que tenía en el rostro, como si su aroma fuese de lo peor. Alex era beta así que no quería preguntarle, además de que no se encontraba en ese momento ahí. Olisqueo la bata hospitalaria que portaba, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario. Solo ese aroma en su piel que le tranquilizaba, un aroma delicioso.  
  
  
  


—Tu alfa sí que fue una bestia— le escucho decir mientras reía. Y sí que lo había sido. Tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos haciéndose bolita así como se encontraba sentado.  
  
  
  


Dentro de poco su padre volvería y con sinceridad no quería enfrentarlo. Fue una discusión monumental. Como nunca antes la habían tenido.  
  
  
  


Quería que volviera con él a Estados Unidos. Que estaría más seguro a su lado. Que nunca debió salir siquiera de su casa.  
  
  
  


Su padre tampoco le aceptaba, solo era una fachada que le había mostrado durante años o tal vez si era real preocupación. A la mierda, lo único que recorría en sus venas en ese momento era el deseo de estar acurrucado al lado de su alfa y eso lo aterrorizo. Pero su padre alegaba que era muy joven para tener una pareja y más aún para una marca. Pero; ¿Cómo viviría a cientos de kilómetros separado de su par? No era estúpido, si en ese momento se sentía morir, con seguridad se lanzaría del avión si lo llevaban más lejos.  
  
  
  
  


Él no quería eso. Sí; tal vez sucedió en el calor de su celo y con seguridad de manera consiente nunca habría sucedido. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Además Aomine y el mismo tenían un buen futuro por delante. Había ingerido las pastillas para evitar la concepción en cuanto las recibió. No se sentía preparado para criar mocosos en esos momentos.  
  
  
  
  


Era sumamente difícil que un omega triunfara en el ámbito deportivo, que era lo que más deseaba. Pero su condición nunca lo había detenido y el hecho de que no lo pareciera siempre había jugado a su favor. Kagami entonces escucha la puerta abrirse mas no levanta la cabeza de entre sus piernas.  
  
  
  
  


—Entonces Taiga ¿Has firmado?— escucha de su padre —He reservado un vuelo para hoy por la noche, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... ¿Taiga?—  
  
  
  


—No voy a firmar... — escucho un suspiro y a los segundos sintió un peso a un al lado de donde se encontraba —No arruinare su vida, cuando también la culpa a sido mía ¿Entonces porque no me encarcelas a mí también?—  
  
  
  


—¡Por que fue ese quien abuso de ti ¡Tu no querías! Los alfas somos hormonas y poder, pero hay un límite...—  
  
  
  


—Si yo hubiera hecho esto siendo un alfa ¿Estarías orgulloso de mí? ¿Me enviarías a la cárcel?— le dijo  
  
  
  


Su padre rezumaba su aura por toda la habitación haciéndole temer como niño de cinco años, pero lejos de llorar y esconderse por el hecho de dejarse intimidar; como le hubiese pasado a cualquier otro omega al respirar esas feromonas, solo lo hizo enfurecer.  
  
  


La ira por todo lo que había sentido con anterioridad fue desatada en ese momento. Incluso sentía un lejano palpitar de la misma manera, como si le infundiera de una valentía que le daba más agallas. Tal vez le reñiría incluso por la vez que no le compro las galletas de la marca que quería cuando estaba en preescolar.  
  
  
  


-—¡Yo no pedí ser omega! ¡Yo pedí este lazo! ¡Pero sí que le pedí por más!— su rostro estaba más rojo que su cabello, entre la ira y el bochorno por lo que decía —Yo le pedí que me marcara ¡Yo le gritaba que me diera más!—  
  
  
  


Se sentía tan humillado revelándole momentos de los pocos que recordaba de su celo, de Aomine sometiéndole y el gimiéndole al oído desesperado.  
  
  
  


Mas no se esperó que su padre reaccionara de la forma en la que reacciono; gritándole y usando su voz de mando para que se callara. Imposibilitándole la defensa, grito asustado como nunca antes, sintiéndose hasta mareado por el fuerte aroma que se impregno en toda la habitación.  
  
  
  


Le lanzo el trípode de donde le colgaba el suero intravenoso que le administraban y como cuando le dieron el resultado de su casta corrió a una esquina de la habitación aterrado queriéndose fundir con la pared, mientras inconscientemente llamaba a Aomine para que le ayudara.  
  
  
  


—Apestas a ese mocoso, ningún médico alfa pudo atenderte por el fuerte aroma que dejo impregnado en ti, incluso ahora a mí mismo me es difícil estar cerca. _Vas a firmar y no te vas a arrepentir de ello entendiste_ —  
  


Kagami seguía en su lugar, arañándose el cuero cabelludo por la desesperación, mientras lágrimas de furia pura recorrían su rostro, su padre; quien había jurado nunca utilizar ese método con él le había fallado. Pero no iba a someter su voluntad con facilidad.  
  
  
  


—N-No... —  
  
  
  
  


Desde el momento en el que amaneció ese día, Aomine se la había pasado como león enjaulado, dando vueltas por su habitación, golpeando cosas, negándose a comer, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de furia, la más pura furia que jamás pudo haber sentido, se sentía impotente porque otros estaban decidiendo sobre él y sobre su omega, frustrado porque era un menor de edad, estaba muy cerca de cumplir los dieciocho pero aun así se encontraba a la merced de la decisión de sus padres, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a proteger a su omega de esa manera? Sus padres no estaban contentos, pero no se encontraban molestos, ellos preferían que tanto su hijo alfa como su nuevo omega resolvieran sus problemas aun cuando eran menores, no querían mantener encerrado al moreno pero temían represalias por parte del padre de Kagami, quien los amenazó directamente y temían que tuviese poder político o con personas de influencia.  
  
  
  


Aomine había decidido tomar un baño para cambiarse, necesitaba salir de esa casa, al menos a caminar para despejar su cabeza pero entonces algo dentro de él se estrujó, algo en su pecho latía con fuerza y muchas emociones desfilaron frente a él, impotencia, enojo, tristeza, dolor, decepción, y sobre todo añoranza, esas no eran sus emociones, podía sentirlo, eran las emociones de su omega, de Kagami. Su desesperación creció al darse cuenta que su pareja estaba sufriendo, era impresionante como es que podía sentirlo tan claro a pesar de que estaban tan lejos, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
  
  
  


Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y bajó corriendo, encontrándose con sus padres que le rogaban que no fuera, porque sabían claramente a donde se dirigía, pero un buen alfa no abandonaría a su lazo, mucho menos cuando estaban en un mal momento.  
  
  
  


Mientras corría podía sentirlo, sin saber siquiera sabía en donde estaba con su instinto guiándolo por las calles, conforme se acercaba lo sentía más fuerte, estaba sufriendo, su omega sufría ante la presencia de alguien más, algún desconocido él estaba haciendo daño y lo escuchó " _Aomine... por favor... te necesito"_ en su cabeza, tal vez sería su imaginación, tal vez así lo interpretó su cerebro ya que era completamente nuevo, pero lo supo, estaba siendo llamado, su omega lo necesitaba y estaría ahí a como diera lugar, no importaba que fuera Kagami Taiga, el presidente o como fuera, ahora tenía una responsabilidad, tenía un omega a quien debía proteger, ya tendrían tiempo después para hablar de lo que había sucedido.  
  
  
  


Agitado y con el sudor bajando por su cuello entró a un hospital, su instinto lo había llevado hacia ahí y una vez adentro pudo percatarse de un aroma único, peculiar, un aroma diseñado solo para él. El alfa dentro de él estaba molesto, ardía en furia y pronto se notó en sus feromonas, las cuales asustaron a varias personas que estaban en los consultorios y pasillos, incluso amenazó a una enfermera para que le dijera en donde estaba un omega pelirrojo. Una vez obteniendo la información avanzó a toda velocidad hasta el piso en donde el aroma de su pelirrojo era más fuerte, joder que ese olor lo transformaba pero conforme se acercaba, supo quién estaba sometiendo a su pareja, aquel sujeto que dijo ser su padre, recordaba bien el aroma de ese maldito que puso una orden en su contra, tenía suerte de que los oficiales no se encontraban ahí en ese momento. Justo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró con Kagami hundiéndose lleno de temor en una esquina, pero siendo jaloneado por su padre que no dejaba de gritarle con la voz de mando, el moreno sintió que todo su cuerpo hervía y sus feromonas de alfa en modo furia se dispararon por todos lados, lanzándose al ataque del otro alfa, no le importaba que fuera de mayor edad y más experimentado, pagaría por tocar lo que era suyo.  
  
  
  
  


— ¡¡Aléjate de él!! —  
  
  
  
  


Para Kagami fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Aun con los ojos cerrados escucho y sintió a Aomine llegar a la habitación. El latir desbocado de lo que creía eran sus corazones ahora unidos. El sonido taladrándole los oídos. Los gritos de su padre, de golpes, de objetos rompiéndose y mientras él estaba ahí tirado en el suelo con la ropa jaloneada y mal puesta fue que reacciono un poco.  
  
  
  


Vio como el puño del moreno se impactó directo contra el rostro de su padre, aprovechando que lo tomó desprevenido y lo lanzó lejos del pelirrojo, causando un desastre entre los aparatos antes conectados a su cuerpo.  
  
  
  


Aomine se interpuso entre el pelirrojo y el padre del mismo gruñéndole, con los ojos inyectados en furia y su piel erizada por lo molesto que se encontraba, si no fuera familiar de su omega tomaría lo que fuera y le cortaría la garganta, no le importaba convertirse en un criminal. Aún con su instinto a flor de piel, se encontraba molesto también porque Kagami fue su primer rival después de mucho tiempo, fue él quien lo sacó de su estado de indiferencia después de lo sucedido en Teiko y solo él lo entendía, aunque fuese por medio del basketball, Kagami era fuerte, era su par y ahora su pareja, no permitiría que nadie lo doblegara de ninguna manera.  
  
  
  
  


—Te mataré maldito, te mataré, él es mío, es mío, solo mío ¡¡No toques lo que no te pertenece!!—  
  
  
  


Las enfermeras y doctores pronto se hicieron presentes, uno de ellos llamó a la policía cuando vieron que se había hecho un desastre en la habitación, aún estaba en pie la orden solicitada por Kagami padre pero todo dependía de la decisión de Taiga al respecto.  
  
  


Temblando por la emoción del lazo, de la fuerte convicción de protección que sentía fluir de Aomine, Kagami se aferró a una de las piernas del moreno intentando calmarlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
  


Nunca había hecho uso de sus feromonas para doblegar emocionalmente a alguien, siempre se dijo que para eso estaban sus puños. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía probablemente Aomine mataría a su padre. Aunque se lo mereciera y supiera que no le calmaría del todo.  
  
  
  


Se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, viendo una mirada roja muy parecida a la suya. Que irónico. Que tuvieran un gran parecido físico pero que haya nacido omega. Un duro golpe para su ego.  
  
  


Lágrimas de decepción bajaron por su rostro. Tanto que le admiraba para que le hubiera hecho eso. Solo no podía parar de temblar, mientras veía como su padre se levantaba del suelo mirando acusadoramente no solo a él; si no también a su alfa.  
  
  
  


Aliso las arrugas de su; seguro costoso traje y estando a punto de decir algo cuando un médico, al parecer beta hablo dirigiéndose a su padre.  
  
  
  


—Señor, salga por favor—  
  
  


—¡¿Pero porque yo?!—  
  
  
  


—Porque al parecer es usted quien está perturbando al omega, que supongo; es su hijo, déjelo con su alfa. Es el orden natural. Salga de la habitación—  
  
  
  


—Bien... lo siento hijo, pero me entenderás tarde o temprano, que todo esto lo he hecho por tu bien. No podía dejarte con el primer idiota que se te cruzara. Cuando tengan cachorros te aseguro que tu alfa hará exactamente lo mismo que he hecho yo—  
  
  
  


Aun aferrado a la pierna del moreno no levanto la mirada para verlo alejarse. Aún estaba dolido por cómo le había tratado. Joder si no se sentía humillado por todas las emociones que había tenido y por tener que ser protegido por quien considero por mucho tiempo su rival y amigo; ahora su alfa. Escucho la puerta ser cerrada y las voces de algunas enfermeras y otras personas que no reconocía y que no le importaban.  
  
  


Las pupilas azules del alfa se encontraban inyectadas en furia, sus puños cerrados y su cuerpo temblando a causa del otro alfa que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su omega, no importaba si era su familiar, su instinto era proteger a su lazo sin importar quien fuera el enemigo. De su garganta surgían sonidos guturales, parecidos a gruñidos profundos, como demostración de que se encontraba listo para atacar en cualquier momento para defender 'su territorio', sin embargo sintió un agarre en su pierna así como un aroma peculiar y muy suave que parecía transmitirle paz, el cual ocasionó que dejara de temblar y comenzará a relajarse aunque aún se encontraba en guardia, atento a cualquier movimiento del otro alfa.  
  
  


Kagami sentía tenso a Aomine de donde le tenía sostenido pero pronto sintió como le levantaba del suelo dirigiéndole a la cama, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se aferró a el cual koala a un árbol, o al menos así recordó que se llamaban esos animales. ¿Por qué demonios recordaba eso en ese momento?  
  
  
  


El medico se acercó a ambos intentando revisar las heridas de Kagami, que se había causado al retirarse de manera brusca las vías que tenía conectadas en su muñeca. Pero le fue imposible ya que no queria moverse en lo absoluto por la manera en la que se encontraba.  
  
  


—Bueno... viendo esto— escucho que decía el médico y unos sonidos que no supo identificar —Solo comprime su mano y parara la sangre, es una herida pequeña y de poca importancia, en cuanto este relajado al completo me llamas—  
  
  


No le hablaba a él, sino a Aomine, pero ahora eso poco le importaba. La sensación de confort le estaba calmando y haciendo que sus sentidos se aplacaran. Como las ondas del agua después de serles lanzadas piedras.  
  
  
  


—Esta será la única vez que me veas como damisela en apuros, escuchaste Ahomine... — le dijo al moreno que le sostenía con algo de fuerza, tragándose unos cuantos sollozos mal contenidos mientras hablaba —Pero... gr-gracias—  
  
  


No quería admitir que se encontraba aun aterrado, haciendo caso omiso a sus obvios temblores y a las horribles nauseas en la boca del estómago que le embargaban. No iba a admitir que había por un momento temido de su padre y más al hecho de pensar de que aunque; llamase a Aomine por medio de su lazo, porque había sabido a los segundos de solo pensar su nombre que eso había sido un llamado, que este no acudiera y lo abandonara.  
  
  
  


Como tantos años de soledad entre celo y celo y pastillas, como el rechazo familiar y las extrañas palabras de su padre. Mierda; ahora se estaba poniendo sentimental, maldito lazo, malditos alfas y maldito él y todos los omegas del mundo y quien se le cruzara.  
  
  
  


—No pienso levantarte una demanda por cierto...—  
  
  
  


Y ahora el silencio sepulcral y el latir de su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos mientras esperaba lo que diría el moreno sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días... además de que le avergonzaba como el infierno verle a los ojos.  
  
  
  


—Eso lo dudo, Bakagami, siempre has sido una damisela en apuros...— escucho por fin  
  
  
  


Sus palabras fueron una broma para aliviar la tensión el ambiente, era un gran alivio saber y sentir que aún tenían ese trato de rivales en el deporte.  
  
  
  


Fue en ese instante en que su cerebro procesó lo sucedido, Kagami era un omega y él...él lo violó y no solo eso, lo marcó, aunque su instinto alfa estaba regocijándose por haberse quedado con ese omega, su lado racional le recordaba que no solo estaba arruinando su vida si no también la de Kagami por haber formado un lazo a tan corta edad, todavía ni habían terminado el instituto y ahora había puesto una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros ¿Qué tal si el pelirrojo quedaba en cinta? ¿Que iban a hacer?  
  
  
  


Definitivamente él tendría que ponerse a trabajar de lleno para poder mantenerlos, eran demasiadas cosas. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al escuchar que no lo iba a demandar, y aprovechando la cercanía el moreno hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo para aspirar el aroma que emanaba, un olor tan adictivo que parecía haber sido hecho solo para él.  
  
  
  


—Lo siento.....por...haberte violado, y por atarte a mí—  
  
  
  


Tenía que decirlo, era como una obligación moral aunque realmente no lo sentía del todo, ser un alfa tan agresivo y sobre protector le impedía pensar bien, aunque le estaba pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido sus brazos lo estaban estrechando con fuerza y sus dedos se encajaban en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, como si quisiera evitar que se fuera aunque el omega no tenía la intención de ello.  
  
  
  


—¿Sabes si estás en cinta? —  
  
  
  


El aroma del omega que ahora le pertenecía le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas, razón por la cual se encontraba besando y succionando la piel de su cuello justo después de pedirle disculpas, ese era el "problema" de un lazo, se pertenecían mutuamente y no podía evitar desearlo.  
  
  


Poco a poco sus cuerpos y mentes se fueron relajando. La quietud y el poco sonido que percibían de su alrededor eran de mucha ayuda.  
  
  


Además del aroma proveniente del cuerpo al que Kagami estaba aferrado. De su alfa. Había tenido algo de tiempo en soledad para procesar las cosas que habían sucedido, atando ciertos cabos desde aquel día en el que conoció al moreno.  
  
  
  


Sintiéndole entre su cuello y con esas caricias le atontaban, prácticamente estaba a su merced ronroneando como un gatito. Sentía por el lazo la sinceridad de la disculpa pero también el orgullo del suceso. Suspiro llenándose de la fuerte esencia de su alfa.  
  
  
  


Era algo serio de lo cual tendrían que hablar sí o sí. Y ahora que el medico les había dado carta blanca para que conversaran tendrían el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.  
  
  
  


—Mi celo era regular Ahomine... pero desde que te conocí... el maldito dejo de ser constante. Así que no te culpes. Por algo pasan las cosas el destino y esas mierdas ¿No? ¿Fui irresistible eh?— le dijo algo más calmado, más sincero y porque no; juguetón —Creo que la habría pasado mal si otra persona me hubiera marcado, t-tu capitán es aterrador y el chico rubio no me inspira confianza. Si hubiera sido Kiyoshi-sempai... no me lo habría perdonado nunca... Aunque eres un bastardo egocéntrico eres mejor que to-todos ellos—  
  
  
  


Había estado pensando en lo que diría y todo se resumía en que el maldito de Aomine Daiki era el mejor alfa entre todos los alfas que conocía y de tan solo pensarlo y tener que hacer crecer su ego con esas palabras le carcomía su orgullo. Pero pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos por la marca y el lazo. Además de que en algún momento tendrían cachorros y pensar en el hecho de que estarían juntos en un celo y más cuerdos le hacía subir varios tonos de tojo en su rostro.  
  
  
  


Separándose un poco del cuerpo ajeno, le encaro aunque evitando un poco la intensa mirada.  
  
  


—Según Alex... no lo cree posible después de haber ingerido las pastillas anticonceptivas, además de que en cuanto me trajeron me pusieron una inyección más eficiente para evitarlo. Aunque no debo usarlas muchas veces seguidas o... eso; bueno, no importa. La cuestión es que no lo estoy—  
  
  
  


Llevo ambas manos al frente suyo, entre su pecho y el del moreno. Ni siquiera antes de un partido importante había estado tan nervioso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es decir... m-mi padre... creo que solo te estaba probando, de una retorcida manera pero eso creo... ya le dije que no te demandaría, después de todo no llevas todo el peso de esto... pero... Mierda ¡Lo hicimos en la enfermería de la escuela! ¡Todos lo saben! Y... y... ¡Me vieron medio desnudo!—~ _Más bien, completamente desnudo_ ~ pensó ~ _Y en pleno celo siendo tomado por..._ ~ — ¡Ahora todos saben que soy un omega! Y con lo que me costó ocultarlo ¡¿Pero qué mierda vamos a hacer?!—  
  
  


Ahora estaba entrando en pánico, no solo sus compañeros de equipo lo sabrían, hasta ese momento con seguridad los demás chiflados de los otros equipos. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Que un omega les hubiera ganado; aunque no haya sido él solo, bueno eso hinchaba su orgullo pero aun así le daba mucha vergüenza.  
  
  


Porque eso sí al menos no pensaba dejarle todo el paquete a Aomine solo.  
  
  


Al menos descartaba un cachorro de por medio, asi su vida sería ligeramente más fácil, mas no sabía si su padre le seguiría apoyando. ¿Lo echaría de su apartamento? ¿Le retiraría el apoyo escolar? Después de todo un omega marcado era significado de una vida en el hogar y esperar a su alfa como la buena ama de casa a la que había estado destinado a ser desde el momento en el que se sabía su casta.  
  
  
  


Pero con una mierda que él no se veía con un delantal; aunque supiera cocinar muy bien, recibiendo al moreno en su casa y asi pasar el resto de su vida.  
  
  
  


¡Quería ser bombero! Y ahí venia justamente el pánico de nuevo.  
  
  
  


Un zape fue lo que recibió ante su comentario de que había sido irresistible, porque tenía toda la razón pero no lo iba a aceptar en voz alta, aunque sus acciones eran más que suficientes para aclarar ese punto, fue tan irresistible que por eso estaban ahí, en la cama de un hospital tratando de hablar de lo que sería de ellos en el futuro porque ahora estaban unidos para toda la eternidad.  
  
  
  


— ¡Ha!, por supuesto que soy mejor que todos esos alfas de cuarta, conmigo vas a tener cachorros de los mejores genes que te puedas imaginar, así que cálmate—  
  
  


Por supuesto Aomine se había hinchado como un pavorreal, por lo que no se dio cuenta del todo de que mencionó el tema de descendencia sin querer, solo estaba dejando a relucir que él era lo mejor de lo mejor, porque el pelirrojo tuvo razón en pensar que había hecho crecer su ego un 500%.  
  
  


Al escuchar sobre el tema de que fue intervenido para no tener hijos por el momento se sintió contrariado, como alfa le fue incómodo ya que era como si su omega estuviese rechazando a sus cachorros, pero por suerte su lado racional salía a relucir, recordándole que aún eran unos adolescentes que estaban por alcanzar la mayoría de edad, tenían mucho por hacer todavía y ahora ya no podían pensar solo en ellos, eran dos, unidos por el destino como mencionó el pelirrojo, debían seguir juntos quisieran o no, ya que el lazo no les permitiría alejarse.  
  
  
  


—Bakagami, deja de preocuparte, todos ya saben lo que pasó y aunque no lo supieran, ¿Crees que no se van a dar cuenta de que hueles a mí? Además te gustó ¿No? Déjalo como un buen recuerdo—  
  
  
  
  


Aomine sonrió altanero recordando el momento sexual que vivieron en la enfermería, no cabía duda de que el celo del pelirrojo era intenso, ahora estaba contento de saber que sería él quien se encargaría de esa clase de celos más adelante, solo entre ellos podía darse un encuentro rudo y apasionado. No supo que más hacer que rodear el cuello del pelirrojo con un brazo para posar su diestra sobre su cuello, el lugar en donde lo había marcado para tranquilizar al omega, tanto con caricias como con sus feromonas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, fue un movimiento tan natural que hasta él se relajó, estaba descubriendo que todo lo que se decía era cierto, el alfa debía proteger al omega de todo, incluso de sus propios miedos, después de todo lo que mencionó era cierto, no había alfa más territorial que Aomine Daiki, y el aroma de Kagami así como su piel gritaba "Aomine" por todos lados, era imposible no darse cuenta quien era su alfa, aunque estaba seguro de que los malos comentarios y las burlas jamás faltarían, pero ellos eran superiores a todo ello, no por nada eran ases en sus equipos.  
  
  
  


—No importa lo que digan los demás Kagami, este asunto nos concierne a nosotros solamente y saldremos adelante....si tu padre te echa o algo parecido, trabajaré y te buscaré un buen lugar para vivir....si alguien se mete contigo, le romperé la cara y cada maldito hueso de su cuerpo....tal vez todo esto no lo planeamos y nos descuidamos, pero ahora eres mi omega, eres mío...y te protegeré—  
  
  
  


Aomine tragó saliva porque él mismo se sintió extraño, no mentía en sus palabras pero temía que el pelirrojo se riera de ello, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado que entre ellos solo hubiese burlas y amenazas  
  
  
  


—Supongo que viviremos de ahora en adelante juntos... — le dijo Kagami, arrebolándose mas al cuerpo del moren, queriendo sentir todo el calor que pudiera darle  
  
  
  
  


Les darían a los dos unos días de descanso antes de reintegrarse a la escuela. No sabría aun como sobrellevar el hecho de estar la mayor parte del día separados, aunque había pasado esos dos días inconsciente, sintió la lejanía aun estando de esa manera, pero por nada del mundo cambiaria sus hábitos y eso incluía la escuela.  
  
  
  


—Ya sé que no eres débil, Bakagami, por eso mismo no debería importarte lo que te vayan a decir, que seas un omega no significa que vas a dejar de ser el mejor en tu equipo, además ahora ya tienes quien atienda tu celo, no va a ser un impedimento más para ti— le respondió Aomine, abrazándolo con más fuerza si podía.  
  
  
  


—Muy bien, par de tortolos calenturientos. Es hora de arreglar el desastre que han causado—  
  
  
  


Justo cuando Aomine estaba perdido en sus pensamientos la maestra del pelirrojo entró a la habitación, el moreno la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se levantó de la cama para que pudiese hablar con Kagami, más no se alejó, solo le dio acceso pero él se quedó por un lado. Miró fijamente al as de Seirin y le pareció increíble que ese sujeto que no le ganaba en un uno-a-uno, ahora era la razón por la cual su vida había cambiado y su razón de vivir, que cursi, pensó, pero tan cierto.  
  
  
  


Y por la sonrisa que traía la rubia al momento de entrar a donde se encontraban sin aviso alguno, sabía que al menos algo bueno había ocurrido. O eso esperaba.  
  
  
  


—Ehm....maestra de Kagami, ¿Sabe si ya está dado de alta? ¿Podemos sacarlo de aquí o debe quedarse? Tengo entendido que no quedó en cinta y al parecer su cuerpo está en mejor estado...—  
  
  
  


Aomine entonces llamo a sus padres, la plática con ellos fue breve, solo les aclaró que todo se encontraba bien y que estaba con su omega, hubo algunos percances pero ya todo se encontraba mejor, por lo que la llamada se terminó y tuvo oportunidad de prestar atención a lo que la maestra rubia estaba explicando, lo cual fue mucha información para procesarla toda junta pero lo logró de alguna manera. Meditó profundamente el hecho de quedarse en el departamento de Kagami, por una parte era una muy buena idea, era un espacio solo para los dos en donde su omega se encontraría muy cómodo ya que ahí vivía, en cambio, si se lo llevaba a vivir con él y sus padres, se sentiría incómodo e incluso podía llegar a sentirse como una carga, lo cual no quería que sucediera, así que; yendo en contra de todo su orgullo alfa, tendría que ceder en ese punto, ya si en algún momento quedaba en cinta, podría llevarlo libremente con sus padres porque evidentemente necesitaría los consejos y cuidados de su madre. Aomine suspiro de alivio al saber que ya no sería tratado como delincuente debido a que la denuncia estaba anulada, aunque por la actitud de los oficiales que vio anteriormente, supo que no iba a ser un cargo que procediera ya que no se podía interferir entre la relación de un alfa y un omega que compartían un lazo. Le fue de utilidad saber también que los gastos del pelirrojo serían cubiertos por cierto tiempo solamente, era un recordatorio de que debía trabajar cuanto antes.  
  
  
  


Le sonrió al omega cuando él lo hizo por toda la información que les fue dada.  
  
  
  


Kagami casi se va hacia atrás; a pesar de estar en cama, cuando mencionó el asunto de los cachorros, ¿¡Quién se creía ese alfa para darle órdenes!? ¡Ellos iban a tener cachorros cuando quisieran!  
  
  


Obviamente en ese momento no, aun no.... el lado racional de Aomine, lo quería pero no era tiempo.  
  
  
  


Ambos asintieron a las preguntas por los médicos y la rubia por lo que el moreno se calmó cuando supo que ya podían retirarse, definitivamente ya quería largarse, había sido un día demasiado largo y pesado.  
  
  
  


—¿Escuchaste eso, Bakagami? Eres mío— le dijo cuando se dirigían a la puerta del nosocomio. Después de haber firmado sus papeles como Aomine Taiga.  
  
  
  


Aomine le sonrió altanero y malicioso ya que podía ver en su rostro que recordar lo ocurrido en la enfermería y que ocasionaba en su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello ¿Y cómo no?  
  
  
  


Para Aomine y; supuso para el pelirrojo los recuerdos estaban frescos todavía, el aroma, la sensación de su cuerpo, el sudor, la voz, sus gemidos, los tenía grabados en su cerebro y no había nada que fuera a borrarlos.  
  
  
  


Ahora debían vivir juntos, un omega debe vivir con su alfa porque la naturaleza así lo dicta y el alfa debe estar con su omega siempre para protegerlo y atender sus necesidades, además de que si no era así, ambos sufrirían la lejanía, pero...  
  
  
  


¿Cómo lo harían si ambos aún eran jóvenes?  
  
  
  


Sin embargo sabían qué; a pesar del tiempo y lo que se les viniera, saldrían adelante juntos, dejando el hospital tomados de la mano con tranquilidad y calma.


	19. Con cada respiracion

Recuerda que durante mucho tiempo tuvo pesadillas, sobre todo cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos. Mientras estaba pensando en eso; sentado junto a la ventana y en el ahora, después de tantos años, cree que estaba asustado. Asustado de responsabilizarse de una familia, de mantenerla y de cuidarla.  
  
  


Ha tenido que comenzar la vida de otro modo, dejar de sentirse furioso e impotente al no poder ejercer su carrera como habría querido.  
  
  


Sabe que mucha gente le ha dicho que merece una vida distinta, pero el no tiene arena en el corazón; lo sabe, muchas veces también se lo ha dicho en aquellas noches que; mientras llora, le pide que le deje.   
  
  
  


Además, a pesar de todo quiere a su hombre con cada respiración y le interesa superar el ánimo sombrío en el que sabe se metió. Le es difícil pero en cuanto siente la fuerte pero a la vez dulce mano de quien ama; a pesar de la batalla, sabe que siempre le ayudara.  
  
  


—Estoy cansado...— le dice —De todo...—  
  
  


El te frio es retirado de sus manos, aún mantiene la mirada baja, no queriendo enfrentar a su amado.   
  


—Ya te dije que dejes de pensar de más, mientras este a tu lado, todo estará bien—  
  
  


Kagami siente como las lágrimas calientes bajar por sus mejillas, no quiere pero Aomine le obliga a levantar la mirada tomándole del mentón, le besa cada parpado que cubre sus ojos porque; Kagami los ha cerrado.  
  
  


Ya han pasado seis meses desde el accidente en el que; por culpa de una persona que se quedó dormida al volante, mientras Aomine y Kagami volvían de una cena con sus amigos, la vista perdió.  
  
  


El coche fue volcado y a pesar de que Kagami tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
  
  


De este se derivó un sangrado cerebral que posteriormente le hizo perder la totalidad de su vista.  
  
  


Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, Aomine y Kagami apenas llevaban unos cuantos meses viviendo juntos como pareja, por lo cual Kagami intento hacer varias veces que le dejara. El pelirrojo argumentaba que no quería ser una carga, que no quería estar así.  
  
  
  


Sin ver.  
  
  


La depresión por perder algo vital, que conllevo a que perdiera su trabajo, sus hobbies, su forma de vida, lo llevo en dos ocasiones a atentar contra su vida.  
  
  
  


Pero Aomine siempre estuvo ahí. Con cada grito, con cada lágrima. Estuvo a su lado para servirle de consuelo, para apoyarlo, para sacarlo adelante.  
  
  


Ambos sabían que tenían muchos obstáculos en el camino, pero los superarían juntos,  
  
  
  


—Espera aquí Bakagami, están tocando la puerta—  
  
  


—Si... pareciera que quieren tumbarla—  
  
  


Kagami escucho como las pisadas se iban perdiendo en la lejanía. Quería moverse, pero la última vez que tropezó con la ventana, estando en donde estaba; que era el balcón, a su pobre esposo casi le da un infarto, así que se quedó quieto.  
  
  


Entonces escucho como una estampida de pasos venía a su posición, no sabía como pero su audición o al menos su capacidad de interpretación de los sonidos había mejorado.  
  
  


Eran cuatro personas.  
  
  


—¡Kagami-kun!— escucho  
  
  


—¿Kuroko?— si, en definitiva quien le abrazaba, era Kuroko  
  
  


—¡A un lado Tetsu! ¡Yo se lo digo!—  
  
  


—¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!—  
  
  


—¡Encontramos un donador de córnea!—  
  
  


—¡Bakao!—

—¡Midorima, voy a matar a tu pajarraco!—  
  
  


—¡Hay no Aomine, que de eso vivo!—  
  


—¡¡Bakao!!—  
  
  


Kagami estaba que no procesaba lo dicho, mientras escuchaba las peleas medio infantiles de sus amigos. Entonces sintió el cuerpo que claramente reconocía, rodearle completamente en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
  


—¿Podre volver a ver el color de tus ojos al despertar?—  
  
  


—A mí no me engañas Taiga, lo que quieres ver es mi jugoso trasero—  
  
  


—Mmmm... no; creo que no... me gusta más el del vecino—  
  
  


La forma en la que se tensó el cuerpo de su pareja le dijo que había pisado terreno peligroso, pero en cuanto comenzó a reírse supo que se calmó.  
  
  


Sabía que a pesar de todo, ambos estarían bien.


	20. Absurdo

Cuando uno pelea es porque se te hierve la sangre, generalmente ha sido por cuestiones de defender a alguien, a un amigo o a un familiar, porque vienes de mal humor o peleas porque no te sabes controlar en el momento y bueno ninguno de los dos supo controlarse en ese momento.

—Se siente rico recibir tus golpes, nena— es lo que escucha y le hierve la sangre.  
  
  


Así que no duda en golpear el doble de duro si es que puede, a pesar de que su mejor amigo y la chica de voz estridente les gritan, pero no se detienen.  
  
  
  


—Te arrepentirás de decir eso, bastardo—  
  
  


Aomine pensó en algún momento que las peleas son buenas porque uno se desestresaba y el en algún momento llega a sentirse relajado, a gusto con la forma en la que destila energía. Es como cualquier deporte, haces el deporte que te gusta y ya después terminas bien, satisfecho, y después de un regaño, sermón, se va a la cama sin cenar, un baño a la cama y nada más.  
  
  
  


Iban saliendo de la prepa, Kagami y Kuroko que era su mejor amigo, aunque por su estatura más bien chico en secundaria.  
  
  
  


Entonces el peli celeste le presento a su otro amigo y por alguna razón no se cayeron bien. Un día comenzaron a hacerse de palabras, se pelearon a insultos y lo dejaron correr.  
  
  
  


Luego otro día, el moreno por puro gusto pateo al pelirrojo, el cual cayo boca abajo en la banqueta, fue un duro golpe en la nariz que le saco sangre y antes de que pasara a mayores la peli rosa les separó y ahí quedó el asunto.  
  
  


Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, pero verse, estar juntos en el mismo espacio casi que causaba la división de los átomos y por ende una explosión de súper potencia.  
  
  


—Es porque Kagami-kun no sabe controlarse, es tan explosivo que cuando se calienta lo único que sabe es responder en el momento y con un golpe—  
  
  


—A Dai-chan el control de ira es lo que le falla—  
  
  
  


Fue vergonzoso para los dos que se los llevara una patrulla por disturbios menores en la calle, de alguna forma pasar una noche encerrados en un entorno donde "hablarían" con tranquilidad les ayudo un poco  
  
  


Al otro día en la escuela ambos llevaban tapabocas y lentes para cubrir la mayor parte de los cardenales que les llenaban las caras de ahí ya se saludaban.  
  
  


Los que pensaron que las riñas se acabarían al momento de que Aomine le pusiera un anillo en el dedo a Kagami para formar una familia, estaban muy equivocados.  
  
  


Aunque el tipo de peleas sean otras.  
  
  


Por lo menos estás a ambos les gustan tanto... que se "pelean" una o mas veces al día, todos los días, a lo largo de la semana.


	21. Te vi con ella

Esa mujer que se le colgaba de brazo cual imán al metal, le robaba la atención de su hombre y eso lo enfadaba hasta la médula. Obviamente no era algo que externara así como así, él no era ni seria nunca de esa manera. Pero sus amigos le decían que su aura dictaba otra cosa.  
  
  


Aunque, se mintiera y la describiera en su mente como un hueso con piernas, sabía que se estaba engañando ante las anchas caderas y pechos copa D de la chica. Su largo cabello negro era superior al simple cabello corto y sin vida que llenaba su cabeza, su altura no la hacía pasar por una niña y el trasero que se traía, era un arma mortal para que cualquiera quisiera follarla con ímpetu.  
  
  


Pero no su novio, eso si que no.  
  
  


Kagami hervía en furia, por lo que se dedico a beber, odiaba como el infierno hacerlo, debido a que no era bueno con la resaca, pero estaba mas allá del retorno al inicio de su ira, por lo que envió al infierno su autoimposicion de no embriagarse.  
  
  


Sin embargo una mano grande y moreno, le arrebataron el tercer vaso que llevaba...  
  
  
  


—Es hora de irnos Taiga—  
  
  


Kagami no peleo, a pesar de que su cabeza hervía en ira, no; no lo haría. Por lo que medio arrastrando los pies ambos se dirigieron a su hogar, abandonando la fiesta de reencuentro de secundaria de Aomine.  
  
  
  


En cuanto llegaron al departamento y mientras Aomine se dirigía a la cocina, Kagami se fue directo a la recamara.  
  
  
  


Entró en la cama, escuchado el sonido bajo de la televisión que había encendido solo para hacer ruido y después de un rato la apago, estaba de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta, por lo que solo se dio cuenta de que el moreno había entrado cuando este le susurró al oído que si lo podía abrazar a lo que Taiga asintió.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, misma que Kagami no venía, así que cuando lo abrazo sin sentir un poco de remordimiento le repegó todo el bulto que se hallaba entre sus pantalones en el que sabía era un esplendoroso culo.  
  
  
  


Taiga empezó a respirar rápidamente, aún estaba algo achispado por lo que olvido repentinamente porque estaba enojado, haciéndose para atrás dejando el pene de su moreno bien aprisionado. Aomine paso la mano por debajo de su playera acariciando desde la espalda hasta que le tomo un pezón a lo que Taiga soltó un gemido.  
  
  
  


Aomine le volteo, subiéndose al cuerpo tembloroso y excitado del pelirrojo y le empezó a lamer un pezón, lamiendo y mordisqueando la dura punta rozada, Taiga le presionaba la cabeza hacía su pecho, sonriendo el moreno entre cada mordida porque sabía había caído en su juego, empezando a bajar su mano hacía su entrepierna, dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo había empezado a separar sus piernas.  
  
  
  


—Estás enojado conmigo Taiga— le dijo el moreno viendo una cara roja y avergonzada  
  
  
  


—Para nada— recibió como respuesta  
  
  
  


—Por dios, si se te nota Bakagami—le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara  
  
  


Este miraba como le colgaba el enorme pene y testículos duros, mientras se desnudaba, sintiendo el pelirrojo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.  
  
  
  


—Me gusta el culito que tienes— le decía sin dejar de mirarlo, apretándole con su otra mano el culo a la vez que lo manoseaba con fuerza — No me gusta nadie más, solo tu—  
  
  
  


Taiga ya no decía nada, solo podía abrazarse al moreno mientras emitía leves gemidos sin dejar de temblarle las piernas, por cada toque obsceno que este le daba.  
  
  
  


Nervioso y excitado, Taiga empezó a meter sus manos por dentro de su pantalón, quitándoselo completamente.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine toco el calzoncillo del pelirrojo empezando a palpar, notándole un bulto considerable en la entrepierna. La cara de Taiga era todo un poema, se estaba derritiendo de gusto, el pobre de su pene no paraba de gotear semen, doliéndole ya en busca de una leve diferencia que le hiciera explotar en un orgasmo.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine viendo el desastre le dio la vuelta al pelirrojo y le empezó a dar nalgadas  
  
  
  


—Te voy a enseñar como disfrutas mi verga en ese culito que tienes, mostrándote que no tengo a nadie más a quien mirar que no seas tú, que solo disfruto porque eres tú—  
  
  
  


Kagami gimió de un placer inconmensurable cuando su novio le penetro de lleno, con fuerza y hasta el fondo.  
  
  
  
  


—¡¡Eres mío Daiki!!— grito el pelirrojo  
  
  


—Lo soy Taiga ¡Lo soy!—  
  
  
  


Aomine le hizo olvidar el dolor, de sus frustraciones y celos, escuchaba como los testículos del moreno chocaban en la piel de sus nalgas y hacían ese ruido erótico que lo volvía loco, era el único sonido de la habitación junto con sus pequeños quejidos y gemidos.  
  
  
  


Sintiendo como de pronto Aomine aceleró más y más hasta que se vino bien profundo dentro suyo.  
  
  


Echado como estaba sobre su espalda, Aomine empezó a mordele la base de su cuello, besando toda piel de sus hombros sin sacarle el aun duro pene del culo, luego fue subiendo a su cuello, a la vez que le susurraba.  
  
  
  


—Espero que ya no estés celoso Taiga—


	22. Huir

Los gritos seguro se escuchaban hasta la casa contigua. Kagami no sabía más que hacer, mientras discutía con su esposo.   
  
  
  
  


— ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima!— le grito, mientras lanzaba un fotografía a la pared de la ira que sentía  
  
  


—¡Pues dile que se calle cuando se lo pido maldita sea!—  
  
  


Kagami no podía creer en lo que se había vuelto su vida. Al inicio, todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, una vida feliz, su carrera terminada, amigos y familia que le querían.   
  
  


Un año después sin embargo las cosas eran muy diferentes. Kagami no había podido hacer real su sueño de ser bombero debido a una única cosa.  
  
  
  


Un hijo.  
  
  
  


No era que no le amara; al contrario, su vida daría para protegerlo, pero para su entonces novio, había sido un vuelco de realidad a la vida.  
  
  
  


Se casaron y formaron una familia que creía seria mágica de por vida. Entonces comenzó a cambiar.   
  
  
  


Kagami no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados y exploro esa otra faceta que sabía tenia. Con ayuda de sus amigos abrió una pequeño restaurant que poco a poco gano notoriedad a pesar de ser rustico y local.   
  
  
  


Su esposo poco a poco comenzó a hacer pelea de lo más mínimo.  
  
  
  


Que si el cliente le miraba de mas, que si su ropa era demasiado provocativa, que si su comida no era lo de antes, que si no ponía atención a su hogar. Que si ya no tenían sexo igual.  
  
  
  


Entonces llego el primer golpe. Su hijo; de ya tres años entonces, había tirado sin querer un reconocimiento que se hallaba en un estante.  
  
  
  


Fue solo un par de gritos y empujones, pero Kagami no se quedó tranquilo debido a ello, defendiendo a su pequeño. Así que se había ganado un golpe en la mejilla por eso.  
  
  
  


Por supuesto, al día siguiente no le quedo de otra más que ocultar con maquillaje que uno de sus más fieles empleados le prestase.  
  
  


—Kagami-san no debería aceptar eso, no se vale— le había dicho el castaño que casi siempre temía decir lo que pensaba, suponía su nuevo novio le daba más confianza de expresar sus palabras.  
  
  


—Fue un accidente Kouki—  
  
  


Le había dicho.  
  
  


Pero entonces las peleas se volvieron mas constantes, los desaires para con su hijo, el hijo de ambos.  
  


Pronto Taiga se dio cuenta de que; a quien una vez había amado, era completamente otro.  
  
  


Y entonces sucedió. Su esposo no solo había llegado ebrio, tenía obvias marcas de besos en el cuello de la camisa, y aun así en medio de su estado. Le violo.  
  
  
  
  


Kagami no supo de qué manera continuar ese día, falto al trabajo dejando todo en manos de Kouki diciéndole que estaba enfermo.  
  
  
  
  


Tenía miedo de salir de la cama, tenía miedo de quedarse en ella.  
  
  
  


—Mami...— escucho a sus espaldas, puesto que estaba acurrucado en una orilla de la cama —Tengo hambre—  
  
  
  


Esa voz fue la suficiente paz que necesito para recomponerse, no deseaba lastimar a su retoño, ver esos hermosos ojos rojos le daban fuerza y vida.  
  
  
  
  


—Te hare una hamburguesa de Teriyaki, tus favoritas—  
  
  
  


No tenían mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos de haber disfrutado de esa comida, cuando un estruendo en la entrada les llamo la atención. Taiga, con miedo, insto a su pequeño a esconderse entre el sillón y la esquina, viendo a los segundos la razón del sonido.  
  
  
  
  


Era su esposo.  
  
  
  


Ebrio hasta la muerte. Comenzó una nueva pelea, gritos y necesidad de disculpa, pero lejos de eso lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cara que le envió al piso y le rompió el labio, siendo eso lo único necesario para que su hijo saliera de su escondite en pos de ayudarlo.  
  
  
  


Kagami vio con horror como su retoño era tomado del cuello, la ira cegó sus sentidos y cargo hasta dejar tirado a su esposo, poniendo a resguardo a su hijo.  
  
  


—¡A mi bebe no lo tocas!—  
  
  
  


Kagami no esperaría a ver como su bebe sufriría de ese trato más tiempo. Tomo las pocas pertenencias que sabía necesitaría y salió del departamento.  
  
  


Tomo su coche y salió a carretera, con el corazón latiendo como desbocado, mismo que reflejaba en el pedal del acelerador. No sabía cuánto había conducido ni en qué dirección, hasta que un par de luces azules y rojas lo detuvieron.  
  
  
  


Taiga estaba asustado ¿Quizá su esposo había llamado a alguien y por eso lo habían detenido? Golpeaba su cabeza contra el volante del coche, abriendo la ventanilla en cuanto el oficial la toco.  
  
  


Kagami tenía el rostro bajo, no quería ver al oficial de policía.  
  
  


—Carnet de conducir y papeles por favor—  
  
  


Entonces su hijo salió disparado de su sillita intentando abrazarle.  
  
  


—No se lleve a mi mami— le grito —Mami solo me defendió— las lágrimas del pequeño pronto fueron acompañadas por las del pelirrojo  
  
  
  


—Bebe, por favor— le dijo entre hipidos al niño, sintiéndose una basura por ser defendido  
  
  


—¿Taiga?— escucho fuerte y claro  
  
  
  


Kagami levanto la mirada, encontrándose con un alto moreno de cabello azul. Era Aomine Daiki, su amor de secundaria.  
  
  


—¿Aomine...?—le dijo entre lágrimas, mostrándole ya el enorme moretón en su cara, la sangre bajar por su sien hasta llegar a perderse entre el cuello.  
  
  


Aomine no lo pensó y le saco del auto con fuerza, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. La ira hirvió a borbotones al sentir como Kagami se deshacía entre llantos y temblores, aferrándose a el como si temiera perder la vida.  
  
  
  


El niño lloraba de miedo, creyendo que quizá se lo quitarían.  
  
  
  


Aomine no tardo en ladrar ordenes, Wakamatsu; su compañero de esa noche fue enviado a por un par de actas a la estación, mientras Aomine se llevaba a Kagami y a su hijo en su auto a su casa.  
  
  
  


Aomine ya había perdido a Kagami una vez por su indecisión, dejando que se casase con ese idiota de cabello negro y lunar en el rostro.   
  
  


Esta vez no lo perdería y menos ahora, que le ayudaría a acabar con esa abusiva relación.


	23. Nadie

Kagami caminaba cabizbajo con zapatos en mano entre la maleza alta, era ya muy tarde; quizá la 1 o 2 de la mañana, pero no le importaba.  
  
  
  


Estaba realmente molesto y triste; al día siguiente sería presentado con su futuro esposo, tres días después se casaría en una suntuosa boda y esa misma noche partiría a su nuevo hogar, el reino helado de Too, muy lejos de su paradisíaco Seirin.  
  
  
  


Había peleado como nunca con sus padres por esa boda, pero al ser el príncipe sucesor al trono era su deber para con la corona.  
  
  
  


Kagami no tuvo más que aceptar. Ser un miembro importante de la realeza conllevaba esas responsabilidades. Además su padre no le había dado siquiera un resquicio de información de quien sería su futuro esposo. Tenía un miedo atroz de ser desposado por un anciano cuarentón.  
  
  
  


Cuando niño Taiga solía corretear alrededor de un príncipe de Too, le había conocido en uno de los tantos viajes en lo que había acompañado a su padre, pero no podía recordar nada sobre él.  
  
  
  


No podía recordar su voz, su aspecto, ni siquiera su nombre.  
  
  
  


Pero si había algo que recordaba era el color de sus ojos. De un azul tan profundo como la noche, más cuando había preguntado a su padre, este solo lo había enviado a su dormitorio a prepararse.  
  
  
  


Era por eso que estaba ahí, en medio de la nada viendo las estrellas en un lugar al que; si su esposo lo decidía, jamás se le permitiría volver.  
  
  
  
  


Los zapatos cayeron en el húmedo césped, Kagami corrió hacia la oscuridad y; de una maniobra considerada por su padre si lo veía; como peligrosa, redujo al observador de un fuerte golpe.  
  
  


Le tenía pecho al suelo, brazo hacia atrás de la espalda y rodilla en el cuello.  
  
  
  


—¿Quién eres y como llegaste hasta esta zona?— le dijo mientras apretaba un poco mas  
  
  
  


—Si... si me dejas... respirar te lo diré, joven príncipe— Kagami ejerció más presión por pocos segundos antes de soltarle pero manteniéndolo aun abajo  
  
  
  


—Vengo con la comitiva del rey de Too— le dijo mientras tosía —A avisar que llega con un día de retraso por el mal clima—  
  
  
  


¿Así que alargarían su tortura? Pensó.  
  
  
  


—Demuéstralo— le dijo, para instantes después ver la moneda brillante a la luz de la luna, una moneda del tamaño de la mano del tipo que sacase con dificultad de su chaqueta, demostrando su proveniencia, se asustó.  
  


Kagami lo soltó al ver la insignia que le acreditaba el rango, asustado de haber arruinado el matrimonio y por lo tanto, la desgracia a su pueblo.  
  
  


—Yo me.. me disculpo mi... mi señor— le dijo  
  
  
  


Odiaba tener que bajar la cabeza pero así es como era. Los segundos que corrían eran una tortura para saber si lo había arruinado todo, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
  
  


—No te preocupes— escucho de la fuerte voz, ya que no había visto bien al hombre —Me alegro que el futuro Rey consorte no sea un debilucho—  
  
  
  
  


—¡No soy un debilucho!— le dijo algo molesto, para levantar la cabeza y ver dos luceros azules tan oscuros como la misma noche  
  
  


Kagami cayó de trasero al suelo, era la mirada que tanto lo perseguía por las noches, e iba a casarse con otro. Se levantó lo más tranquilo y solemne que pudo, para caminar a donde habían caído sus zapatos seguido por el hombre.  
  
  
  


El tipo no parecía alguien malo, así que se sintió seguro.  
  
  


—De todos modos, este lugar está muy alejado del castillo ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de sus zapatos, viendo como el hombre de ojos azules se sentaba a su lado evitando su mirada  
  
  
  


—La verdad es que logre ver tu cabellera entre la luz de las antorchas, me dio curiosidad de saber cómo es que un bribón salía por una de las habitaciones del castillo en dirección a este bosque— Kagami pensó que quizá alguien mas lo pudo haber visto, asustándose de nuevo, no quería ser regañado de nuevo —No te preocupes, nadie mas que yo te vio— le dijo, haciéndole sentir tranquilo  
  
  
  
  


—Gracias supongo—  
  
  
  


—No quieres casarte ¿Cierto?— Kagami no respondió, así que el hombre siguió hablando —No te culpo, en tu lugar tampoco lo haría—  
  
  
  
  
  


Justo cuando Kagami levanto el rostro para mirar al hombre, fueron iluminados por la luz de la luna llena a la que por fin las nubes habían soltado.  
  
  
  


El hombre de ojos azules era el mas guapo que nunca había visto antes. Cabello casi del color de sus ojos, piel brillante y morena y seguro debajo de esa ropa unos fuertes músculos.  
  
  
  


El sonrojo cubrió su rostro con una rapidez vergonzosa a lo que el peli azul se río.  
  
  
  


—A qué se debe su sonrojo mi príncipe, ¿Nunca ha visto a alguien tan guapo y sexy como yo?— la voz que escucho Kagami logro que el calor recorriera su cuerpo de manera veloz, sin saber bien que decirle  
  
  
  


—He... he visto hombres más gu-guapos— respondió en un tartamudeo geniudo  
  
  
  


—Sí, seguro—  
  
  
  


—Dime... el rey es tan guapo como tú, así no tendré que suicidarme en la noche de bodas— Kagami no había querido exteriorizar sus miedos pero por alguna razón no se contuvo  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto, es un hombre viejo, barrigón, sin pelo y seguro no se le para—  
  
  
  


Kagami casi se va de espaldas horrorizado, no; en su vida le daría su pureza a alguien así ¿En qué mierdas estaba su padre pensando? ¿Es que no lo amaba? En lugar de bullir en ira como había creído, Kagami no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas a raudales, sollozando por el peso de lo que se suponía sería una boda, sustituido por el dolor de su ahora; ansiado suicidio.  
  
  
  
  


Al ver eso el moreno, entro en pánico, tomándolo por el rostro para que le viera a los ojos.  
  
  
  
  


—No es verdad, no es verdad. Solo quería jugarte una broma, el rey es casi idéntico a mí salvo que es 5 años más grande, mírame, estoy en mis 20—  
  
  
  


— ¿Me lo juras?— le pregunto sollozante —¿De verdad?—  
  
  
  
  


—Si, no es igual de guapo que yo, pero el bastardo tiene lo suyo— dijo casi entre dientes  
  
  
  


Aomine no podía evitar sentir envidia, una que no había sentido antes, pues el joven que tenía entre sus manos era una belleza exquisita, con esa cara sonrojada y ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que por un momento evoco de una manera erótica, justo después del orgasmo. ¿Así sería su rostro?  
  
  
  


Kagami mordió sus labios, al ver al moreno tan cerca. Nunca había tenido algún contacto sexual antes; salvo consigo mismo, así que sin pensarlo le beso. Fue algo sencillo, puro. Pero el horror de su acción, le hicieron levantarse con rapidez y huir, solo para ser detenido por la mano del moreno.  
  
  
  


—¿Eres virgen, cierto?— le dijo  
  
  
  


Kagami quiso huir de nuevo, pero esta vez el cuerpo fuerte del moreno lo impidió. Aomine se lanzó esta vez a sus labios, besándole sin tregua, dejándolo con poco oxígeno y el cerebro hecho corto circuito. Hasta que débil de las piernas, aun siendo sostenido por la cintura le soltó.  
  
  
  


Ambos sin saber qué hacer.  
  
  
  
  


—Por favor— le dijo Kagami a Aomine —Mi primera vez quiero que sea con alguien a quien yo haya decidido, no por obligación...—  
  
  
  
  


—Sabes que puedo traicionarte, decirle al rey que te tome, traer la guerra a tu reino y acabar con todo ¿Verdad?—  
  
  
  


—Lo se...— le respondió.  
  
  
  


Entonces Aomine no se contuvo, tomo a Kagami por el brazo y lo acostó sobre el pasto, comenzó a besar su cuello y a pegarse aún más a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que este se estremeciera y que no pudiese articular palabra, casi sin darse cuenta, Aomine le había sujetado ambas manos con una de las suyas y con la otra había bajado sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior hasta las rodillas.  
  
  
  


—Seré gentil— le dijo le moreno algo agitado —Lo juro—  
  
  


—Por favor... hazme el amor— le respondió Kagami.  
  
  
  


Aomine no dudo en besar todo cuanto pudo, no estaba en sus planes traicionar a su hermano pero por primera vez quiso ser el número uno. Se desvistió y desvistió por completo al pelirrojo, instándolo a poner ambas rodillas sobre el pasto, lamiendo y penetrando con un par de dedos su agujero, hasta que los gemidos del príncipe no eran más que balbuceos lastimeros.  
  
  
  


Kagami sintió que le llenó de una manera ardiente, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de placer. Y cuando el moreno tomó por completo el control y se la empezó a meter más adentro perdió toda la noción de la realidad, y como si fuera todo una fantasía, ya no controlo más sus acciones.  
  
  
  


Estuvieron así por unos minutos, donde cada estocada que le daba le calentaba más y más, con cada embestida Kagami sentía hervir su sangre, estrellas pulsar detrás de sus ojos. Podía sentir como su pene penetraba cada centímetro de su agujero, dejándolo abierto y lleno, hasta que sintió el calor reptar desde su vientre hasta su pene, dejando todo su semen en el pasto.  
  
  
  


Aomine rugió su liberación un par de golpes más tarde, saliendo de ese pecaminoso agujero y vertiendo toda su esencia en las enormes y esculpidas nalgas de pelirrojo, mientras masturbaba con furia su pene.  
  
  
  
  


Minutos más tarde Aomine veía las estrellas de esa nación de una manera diferente, mientras que Kagami se diría a su recamara para esperar al día siguiente por quien sería su nuevo esposo y rey.  
  
  
  
  
  


La conmoción y los gritos se escuchaban hasta su recamara, Aomine no dudo en tomar su espada; esa que siempre dejaba al lado de su cama. Se había tragado todo, el dolor de ver a quien amaba casarse con otro, el dolor de su mirada mientras le suplicaba que lo ayudara.  
  
  
  
  


Pero no se tragaría sus gritos de dolor mientras su hermano le violaba.  
  
  
  
  


Así que corrió en la dirección de los aposentos de los reyes. Ya varios guardias a su mando estaban intentando tirar la puerta, basto con un par de sus fuertes patadas para por fin vencerla y ver como caía con un sonido estridente al piso, para ver una escena por demás dantesca.  
  
  
  
  


Su hermano; el rey, se hallaba en el suelo debajo de un enorme charco de sangre. Pero no solo eso. Estaba encima de Taiga y eso fue todo lo que necesito para correr en su ayuda.  
  
  
  
  


Entre los dos soldados y él le sacaron debajo del cuerpo inerte del mayor de los Aomine, el pelirrojo; aun con el hermoso camisón de la que se supone seria su noche de bodas, tenía una herida sangrante pero no mortal en un costado de su vientre.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Traigan un médico!— vocifero Aomine, siendo acatada la orden al instante —¿Qué fue... que fue lo que sucedió?— le dijo mientras intentaba no mover la daga que un estaba dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo.  
  
  
  


—Me dijo que si moría, que si moría... podía acabar con Seirin, que iría a la guerra. Yo solo me defendí—  
  
  
  


Aomine no podía creer en sus palabras, puesto que su hermano había concertado el matrimonio con tal de no ir a la guerra, pero ver al pelirrojo pálido y sangrante... simplemente lo acepto.  
  
  
  


Lo que no supo nunca y jamás sabría Aomine, era que si muriese su hermano; el, a pesar de ser su mano derecha; accedería al trono y por lo tanto a Taiga.  
  
  
  


Los reyes usualmente enviaban a un segundo hijo; de no ser mujer o doncel, a algún convento a recibirse de sacerdote para evitar peleas internas por la gobernación. Eso habría sucedido en Seirin con su hermano menor de no ser el un chico bondadoso y enamorado de un monarca que no dudo en pedir su mano en matrimonio al cumplir solo los 15 años para llevarlo a su reino.  
  
  
  


Los Aomine habían decidido tener a Daiki como ejecutor del rey, un privilegio y poder muy superior a cualquiera, criándolos a ambos como iguales con la única diferencia en qué; uno si tendría la corona en la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  


Mientras Aomine gritaba órdenes aquí y allá, no pudo ver como Taiga sonreía.  
  
  
  


En cuanto estuvieron solos; su esposo y el, esa noche horas antes, Taiga había soltado un pequeño pergamino bajo la cama, en el que se estipulaba una declaración de guerra contra Seirin.  
  
  
  
  


Taiga sedujo a su esposo y le llevo a una posición vulnerable, le asesino y a sangre fría, se encajó la daga que el Rey portaba en su cintura, aun con dolor grito y grito hasta llamar la atención de los guardias, destrozo cuanto pudo evitando que gotas de su sangre dieran cuenta de la verdad de lo ocurrido y; en cuanto escucho los intentos por derribar la puerta, tomo posición en la que le encontraron momentos después.  
  
  
  
  


¿Quién podría imaginar que el siempre dulce de corazón Taiga pudiera hacer eso?  
  
  
  
  
  


Los movimientos de su cuerpo para simular escapar debajo del cadáver del rey fueron acordes a la forma en la que la sangre se había esparcido debajo de ambos.  
  
  
  
  


Nadie sabía qué; Taiga ya no era virgen.  
  
  
  
  


Nadie sabía qué; de hecho, quien le quito esa pureza había sido Daiki.  
  
  
  
  


Nadie se opuso a una boda rápida para ambos, después de todo tal afrenta; al haber encontrado el pergamino, sería la ruina de Too.  
  
  
  


Nadie se opuso a que el segundo Aomine tuviese hijos con el viudo de su hermano.  
  
  
  


Nadie.  
  
  
  


Ni Aomine y mucho menos, Taiga.


	24. Fiesta

Era viernes en la noche y su hermano aprovechó que sus padres habían salido de viaje para organizar una fiesta. Si bien amaba a Tatsuya, Kagami odiaba sus fiestas, donde se bebía, se comía y sobre todo, se cogía.

No era que estuviera envidioso de la relación de su hermano con el grandote de cabello morado, sino tener que aguantar las insinuaciones de mocosos calientes de sexo.

Kagami tenía ya 23 años, y no solo no tenía novio o novia, sino que no planeaba tenerlo.

— ¿Para qué?— Decía — ¿Es peor que tener un perro?—

Asistieron todos los amigos que le conocía a su hermano y otros tantos a los que nunca había visto, y la mayoría acompañados por sus parejas. Kagami llevaba puesta un pantalones que se le caía en la cintura; cortesía de su hermano para que "Te veas sexy" le había dicho, botas hasta la rodilla y un suéter ligero con gorro abierta sin nada debajo, por lo que sintió como dagas en su espalda las miradas de muchos chicos, la envidia de algunas mujeres que no conocía.

El ambiente estaba excelente; había buena música, trago y porque no; se estaba divirtiendo mucho. La bebida no dejo de circular y aunque se sentía algo achispado, decidió soltarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de sentir calor decidió ir a la pista improvisada; que antes había sido la sala de su casa, a bailar.

Más o menos a la media noche, cuando ya todos tenían muchos tragos encima y la fiesta estaba de lo mejor, alguien apagó todas las luces, de tal modo que no se veía absolutamente nada; sin embargo esto no le molestó a nadie, por el contrario, todos pidieron que no las volvieran a encender.

La música de rock sonaba con fuerza en la pista, muchos gritando y saltando como baile, su corazón latía con cada golpe de batería y sonido de guitarra eléctrica, hasta que sintió un par de manos fuertes rodear su cintura.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto la fiesta Bakagami— escucho en su oído, los labios de Aomine; porque sabía que él era, estaba pegados por completo a la piel de su oreja, enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo ya caliente

Quiso preguntar cómo había sabido que era el en medio de tanta gente y de la oscuridad, pero una de sus manos en su anillo del cuello y su voz nuevamente se lo dijeron.

—Lo supe en cuanto brillo con el haz de luz de la bola de discoteca antes de que se fuera por completo la luz— le dijo

Ambos se movían al compás de una música atronadora bien pegaditos, bailando muy sensualmente, tanto que Kagami podía sentir como el pene del moreno se ponía más y más erecto. Por supuesto también estaba algo excitado debido a la bebida y además al hecho de estar rodeado de tanta gente, le hacía pensar muchas cosas que hacían que se calentara aún más.

Su pene rozaba sus nalgas por encima de la ropa y sus manos empezaron a recorrerle las piernas, de ahí a la cintura, hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Un momento después metió una de sus manos por debajo de su pantalón y empezó a tocar su culo por encima del pequeño bóxer negro que llevaba puesto esa noche, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba, tocaba y pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Kagami ya se estaba calentando demasiado, y mientras Aomine hacia todo esto, el pelirrojo buscaba su pene por encima del pantalón y lo agarraba con unas ganas incomparables.

Entre tropezones con personas que no veían ambos se besaban, se tocaron sin importarles tener a todos sus amigos alrededor, pues al fin y al cabo, nadie podía ver nada; pero algunas veces las demás parejas les rozaban mientras bailaban y la sensación era aún más enloquecedora.

En cierto momento Kagami sintió que el pene de Aomine pasaba suavemente por la piel de su cintura, sintiendo como los dedos de este bajaban su pantalón y ropa interior lo suficiente para moler la carne dura y húmeda entre sus piernas...

¡¡¡Se lo había sacado!!! y a Kagami no le molestó como debería la idea; le encantó.

Nunca en su vida había sido atrevido, menos con un crio al que había cuidado cuando niño, porque sí; Aomine Daiki apenas tenía 18 años.

—Te dije que cuando fuera mayor de edad te haría me chuparas la polla— le dijo al oído de nuevo, sin dejar de moverse entre los muslos del pelirrojo.

Kagami no se había dado cuenta en que momento el morenito ya no era ese crío de rodillas raspadas que lo perseguía con una langosta de río, siendo ahora un chico que le sacaba casi dos cabezas de estatura, cuerpo bronceado y músculos poderosos que se erguían en cada flexión de su cuerpo.

Aomine le dio la vuelta y lentamente hizo que fuera bajando hasta encontrarse con esa verga ardiente; haciendo que se la metiera a la boca hasta donde más pudo y con sus manos acariciaba sus testículos y el resto del pene que no podía entrarle en la boca.

Kagami no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, nublado por el alcohol, el deseo reprimido y quien sabe que más. Cosa que Aomine no desaprovecharía, pues había estado enviando alcohol al pelirrojo desde que lo vio entrar a la sala, acechándolo como depredador a su presa.

Después de un rato de chupárselo Aomine lo levanto y de nuevo lo puso de espaldas hacia él. Bajo su pantalón hasta los tobillos y bajó su bóxer; metiendo un dedo húmedo en su agujero, y luego dos y tres... Después se agachó e hizo que agachara su espalda para que el pudiese lamerle como hambriento y agarrar y masajear sus nalgas.

Kagami gemía ya sin pudor, escudándose en la fuerte música, con cada retumbar poderoso de los bajos y la voz portentosa y gruesa del cantante.

Para completar el cuadro de excitación, Kagami se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos teniendo sexo en la fiesta, pues a pesar de la música y el ruido escucho unos gemidos de placer a su lado. Se acercó y pudo sentir el movimiento que hacían mientras realizaban la penetración.

Aomine dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para en un segundo embestirle fuertemente provocando que su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante y chocara con otra pareja. Aomine le tenía agarrado fuertemente de la cintura, por el ambiente, las personas de su alrededor ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

A base de penetraciones, de alguna manera fueron a dar contra una pared, ahí, Aomine le tomo de uno de los muslos y le levanto una pierna, moviéndose como una maquina dentro de su culo, saliendo y entrando con una rapidez que le hacía derramar pre semen a chorros.

Aomine no dejaba de gruñir en su oído, diciéndole cosas obscenas, diciéndole que de ese momento en adelante le pertenecía y que sin importarle nada nunca le dejaría. Kagami viraba los ojos por el placer tan intenso que nunca antes había sentido, haciéndole apretar su agujero por el fuerte orgasmo que no contuvo.

Después de todo eso se dirigieron al cuarto de su hermano; ya que era el mas cerca, en donde continuaron haciendo el amor, pero esta vez con luz; Aomine se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama y Kagami sobre el pero no dándole la espalda sino de frente.

Empezó a cabalgarlo y mientras el moreno le mordía los pezones duros de la excitación, lamiéndolos y jalándolos con sus dientes, dejándolos duros, doloridos pero lleno aun así de placer.

Kagami gemía y gemía mientras presionaba el rostro del moreno entre su pecho, sintiendo el escalofrió de las lamidas de este en su piel sensible.

—Voy a venirme— escucho —Voy a dejarte bien lleno de todo lo mío—

Aomine sintió como el agujero del pelirrojo se tensionaba alrededor de su duro pene, apuntalando bien sus talones en el suelo para acompañar con fuertes embestidas a desde abajo a cada subida y bajada de las caderas de este en su duro pene, sintiendo como era engullido hasta la base.

La humedad en la piel de su cintura le hicieron saber que el pelirrojo no había soportado contener más su orgasmo, terminando dentro suyo como lo había prometido.

Kagami prácticamente se desmayó al término de semejante sesión de sexo, a lo que Aomine no dudo en acicalarlo, limpiándolo y dejándolo en medio de la cama, para darse una ducha y acompañarlo en ella.

A la mañana siguiente Kagami se encontró con un sonriente moreno a su lado, un anillo dorado en su dedo y la promesa de un futuro juntos.

Kagami por supuesto a pesar de todo, no se negó.


	25. Lucha

Las voces en la caverna son amplificadas por el eco, las gotas del agua que caen de las estalactitas, frías y dolorosas son cada vez más como una lluvia que les molesta.  
  
  
  


Aun así ninguno de los dos hombres en esa cueva se detiene.  
  
  
  


—Ahí esta Aomine-kun, no te lo dije, es impactante, mas abajo hay otras dos figuras parecidas pero diferentes—  
  
  
  


Aomine ve con la iluminación de su casco la enorme piedra labrada anclada a la pared, en ella; se puede ver la figura de un hombre cabizbajo. De esa manera sus facciones no son realmente vistas, pero si lo es el resto del cuerpo.  
  
  
  
  


Pareciera estar acuclillado en una roca, dos enormes alas que con seguridad, antes brillaban en un fuerte rojo, le coronan la espalda, un brillo de oro recubre el resto de la piedra. Las runas que rodean la piedra son de un profundo color negro, a lo que Aomine no se contiene de tocarlas. Están fuertemente excavadas en la piedra, como si su escultor temiera que las eras borrasen el contenido de esas letras.  
  
  
  


— ¿Ya sabes que es lo que dice Tetsu?— le pregunta a su compañero  
  
  
  
  


—Aún hay muchas letras sin identificar, pero si hay una advertencia, es como si estuviera en cientos de idiomas a la vez— le responde el peli azul más bajo  
  
  
  


Aomine siente que esa figura labrada en la tierra le atraviesa el alma, quizá es por lo bien que esta tallada. Pareciera que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima. Aún no sabe cómo es que es el más renombrado entre la sociedad de excavadores, no sabe cómo es que ha ganado premio tras premio por su contribución a la humanidad en descubrimientos de pueblos antiguos, de reliquias que son llevadas a investigaciones que ayudan a la humanidad a subsistir y progresar.  
  
  
  


Es como si siempre estuviese buscando algo y ese algo estuviese frente a sus ojos.  
  
  
  


—¿Aomine-san?— escuchas a sus espaldas —El excavador está listo para extraer la roca de manera segura, por favor. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya todo está debidamente acordonado, ya se etiqueto al tipo de amarillo, y al otro de rojo—  
  
  
  


Kuroko; su compañero y amigo de la infancia había contratado a ese chico castaño, necesitaban alguien que se hiciera cargo de la papelería que ambos tanto odiaban y Furihata había resultado ser muy bueno en ello.  
  
  
  


—Vámonos Tetsu, dejaremos todo a tu...—  
  
  
  


No es capaz de terminar la frase, cuando el trío estaba a unos metros de la salida, una cegadora luz dorada se materializó. Aomine pudo distinguir los gritos de terror del castaño, a Kuroko gritarle por ayuda, el mismo sentía que su garganta se abría por el grito que salió de esta.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aomine no era un cobarde; bueno quizá creía un poco en la existencia de los fantasmas, pero el sentir que caía por un precipicio, estado en una cueva 300 metros bajo el suelo, bueno; solo un insensible total no gritaría y Aomine por supuesto no se contuvo.  
  
  
  
  


Cuando su cuero cayó con toda la fuerza de la gravedad, por un momento vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, no era mala pero pensó que era muy aburrida.  
  
  
  
  


Más lo que le recibió fue una duna de arena blanca. Sí; blanca como las nubes, como la leche, un blanco que lastimaba.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine se incorporó con dificultad, escupiendo la poca arena que le entro a la boca debido al impacto. Escucho un sonido sibilante y unos gritos a la distancia, tensándose al creer y notar que esos gritos de hecho eran de sus amigos.  
  
  
  
  
  


Al levantar la vista lo que le recibió fue un cielo en un color morado, con unas nubes en color verde oscuro. Pudo ver las ráfagas de un par de personas en caída libre, distinguiendo ambas cabelleras, una azul y una castaña.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aomine había tenido suerte al caer pero ¿Y si ellos no lo lograban? Mas su corazón sintió alivio al ver como a un metro del suelo, se detenían en una explosión de aire, como si se tratara de un colchón invisible y cayeran casi intactos al suelo.  
  
  
  


Mas para su desgracia, ambos estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia, un par de dunas le impedían verlos.  
  
  
  


Solo dio un paso en dirección de Kuroko, que era el más cercano, cuando un viento poderoso se vatio frente a su persona, lanzándolo de nuevo al piso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Mierda!— grito —¡Estoy harto de caer al suelo maldita sea!—  
  
  
  
  


Aun el piso se quedó viendo como un par de poderosas alas rojas aleteaban un poco hasta quedar detrás de un hermoso pelirrojo, este le veía con una enorme sonrisa de burla en el rostro, hablándole en un idioma que no entendía.  
  
  
  
  


—¡La tuya por si acaso cabrón! ¡No me voy a rendir sin luchar!—  
  
  
  


No le importaba a Aomine tener que matar al pájaro humano a son de puños de arena, pero algo haría, cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en su dirección se puso en guardia, pero solo fue jalado de su chaleco hacia abajo, devorado en un beso ardiente por un loco.  
  
  


Pero el ardor no era para nada delicioso.  
  
  


—¡Joder quema maldito!—  
  
  
  


—Que grosero eres con quien te invoco...— le dijo el pelirrojo  
  
  
  
  


Aomine se quedó de piedra, su conciencia y su... amiguito de allá abajo, solo por la voz candente del chico.  
  
  


—Era la única manera de transmitirte mi lengua nativa, ¿Ya me entiendes o lo repito?—  
  
  
  


El moreno estaba a nada de decirle que lo repitiera, pero pensó en que sus amigos necesitarían su ayuda.  
  
  
  
  


—Tengo muchas cosas que preguntar, pero primero mis amigos—  
  
  
  
  


—No te preocupes por ellos, tienen un guardián asignado cada uno—  
  
  
  


La explicación fue corta. Según el oráculo de Pentos, el lugar en el que se hallaban, seria atacado por una raza extranjera, seres carentes de raciocinio, hambrientos que dejaban muerte y desolación a su paso. Comparándolas como algo humano; según le dijo el pelirrojo, serian como langostas.  
  
  
  
  


Habían sido invocados por el trío de guerreros más poderosos del reino, cada uno con un poder dado por los dioses.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Kagami Taiga es mi nombre y soy amo de lo salvaje, tu amo— le dijo al moreno mientras se dirigían a un enorme edificio que; si de lejos se veía enorme de cerca lo era aún mas  
  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Mi amo? Ya quisieras, sería más bien al revés hermosa alucinación— pensó  
  
  
  
  
  


—Oi ¿Qué no existen coches aquí? Esto es humillante— puesto que Aomine iba siendo sujetado por debajo de las axilas, con los pies colgando mientras el pelirrojo volaba  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Para qué queremos esos trastos de hierro si podemos volar?— bueno, el tipo tenía un punto  
  
  
  
  


Kagami le dijo al moreno que sus dos compañeros eran respectivamente amos del fuego y el hielo.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tu amigo el de cabello celeste— le dijo  
  
  
  


—Tetsuya se llama—  
  
  
  


—Si, ese. Su amo es Kise Ryota—definitivamente a su amigo no le iba a gustar que le dijeran eso.  
  
  
  


Ya se lo imaginaba cabreado, pateando al pobre tipo por creerse su amo. Más no expreso nada.  
  
  
  


—¿Y Furihata?— le pregunto, quizá de los tres era el menos tolerante a ese tipo de cosas, había escapado prácticamente de su familia para volverse explorador, y ser considerado como un "algo" de alguien no le iba a sentar nada bien  
  
  
  


—Huy...— solo dijo el pelirrojo  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo que huy, imbécil? Habla—  
  
  


—Su amo es el Emperador de Fuego, mis condolencias—  
  
  


—¡¿Lo va a matar?!— grito Aomine  
  
  
  


—¡¡Claro que no!!— Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras viraba hacia su destino en el aire —Estas entendiendo todo mal, ustedes no vienen aquí a ser esclavos, vienen aquí a salvar. Decir que soy tu amo es solo una formalidad, en realidad eres tu quien sacara toda mi capacidad, lo mismo con los otros—  
  
  
  


—¡Tú eres el imbécil para explicar! Porque me das condolencias por mi amigo—  
  
  
  


—Porque el emperador es el más difícil de tratar, él no quería traerlos, pensaba que su poder lo era todo y no fue así—  
  
  
  


Las enormes murallas les recibieron, Aomine no podía creer la extensión basta de lo que era una mole de piedra blanquecina con brillo dorado. Kagami le bajo al suelo, poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo.  
  
  
  
  


—Mi poder me convierte en una enorme bestia. Será una que tú invoques, solo de esa manera mi poder combativo estará completo, sin ti solo soy lo que ves y así no puedo ganar para proteger—  
  
  
  


Aomine no dejaba de ver al chico agachado frente a él, a pesar de la fuerza en sus palabras, tenia una vulnerabilidad que ansiaba proteger. Parecía un gatito, pero no creía que ser un gato en el campo de batalla fuera de gran ayuda.  
  
  
  
  


—Un tigre— murmuro  
  
  
  


Al instante una luz les rodeo a ambos, Aomine sintió en su muñeca un calor que pronto fue remplazado por el frio de una argolla roja, mientras veía con asombro como un enorme tigre con unas alas descomunales, fácilmente del tamaño de un elefante caer en sus cuatro patas frente a él.  
  
  
  


—Así que amo de lo salvaje...— pensó  
  
  
  


El enorme tigre se parecía a cualquiera de la tierra, salvo su enorme tamaño y que en sus patas, orejas y algunas zonas de su cabeza, sobresalía un plumaje rojo como el cabello de quien había sido antes un humano, o lo que fuera parecido, Kagami.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine vio como el enorme animal se medió acomodo en sus patas delanteras para instarle a subirle al lomo; entre el cuello y el nacimiento de las alas, viendo como de la argolla de su muñeca, crecía una cadena al cuello de la bestia.  
  
  
  


—Sujétate— escucho en su mente —Si nos apresuramos veremos la firma de contrato de tus amigos—  
  
  
  


—¡Firma de contrato! ¡Yo no he firmado nada!—  
  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto que lo hiciste— le dijo de nuevo en la mente el pelirrojo —Cuando pensaste que era una alucinación hermosa—  
  
  
  


Aomine sintió un escozor recorrerle el cuerpo, pero supo que no era un sentimiento suyo, era la vergüenza del pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
  


—Ahora se y siento todo lo que piensas y lo mismo harás tu conmigo—  
  
  
  
  


Las enormes patas del animal cayeron con un ruido sordo en lo alto de una muralla, viendo a lo lejos como un enorme dragón se enroscaba en una torre y entre sus cuernos un aterrorizado Furihata; en otro lado lo que parecía un enorme samurái cubierto de hielo, agachado con una de sus rodillas en el suelo y quieto, viendo con atención a un peli celeste que parecía regañarlo.  
  
  
  
  


Bueno; alucinación o no, presentía que todo ello sería jodidamente divertido.


	26. Diamante en rojo

Kagami hervía de ira mientras servía tragos de sangre en las mesas a la que lo llamaban. No podía creer que estaba haciéndole un favor a Kuroko. Lo último que quería era ayudar a los vampiros, pero él y Akashi habían hecho finalmente las paces, y ser amable con los chupasangres fue algo en lo que su amigo había estado presionando.  
  
  
  
  


No fue agradable saber que Kuroko y los idiotas arcoíris como llamaba eran un grupo de vampiros, y mucho menos le agrado que su hermano estuviera saliendo con uno.  
  
  
  
  


Lo que realmente le molesto fue el hecho de que tenía que ir a un club raro al fin de encontrar a los hermanos " _Met_ " como se hacían llamar, un tipo de nombre Gold y otro de nombre Silver, supuso que de ahí el "Met" de metal. Todo el mundo sabía que ese club era ocupado por los depravados que les gustaba ser azotados y usar collares de perro.  
  
  
  
  


Kagami era un humano, no un lycan. No le gustaba nada de eso y mucho menos un chupasangre.  
  
  
  


—Oye, niño bonito—alguien llamó desde un hueco. — ¿En busca de un buen momento?—  
  
  
  


—Vete a la mierda— le dijo   
  
  
  


Kuroko le iba a deber más que su peso en hamburguesas por llevar solamente ese estúpido vestido, rojo tenía que ser y abierto escandalosamente de los costados. Y por haberse afeitado el vello de la entrepierna y las piernas.

Definitivamente por el afeitado.  
  
  


Y también por cualquier cosa que tuviera que soportar con el fin de encontrar a los hermanos " _Met_ " y acercarse lo suficiente a ellos para averiguar sus intenciones.  
  
  
  


Akashi estaba recién emparejado con Furihata, así que había delegado ese trabajo a Kuroko, pero el mismo estaba en vías de ser no sabía que, con Kise; un lycan, por lo que el trabajo había caído en sus manos.  
  
  
  


—Ojala el rubio ese te llene de pulgas desgraciado— murmuro  
  
  


Kagami respiró hondo y soltó el aire.  
  
  
  


— _Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Oh Dios, yo no quiero hacer esto_ — pensó  
  
  
  


Había momentos en la vida en que la única manera de pasar por eso era con una dosis de suerte, pero estaba seguro que no contaba con ni una pizca ese día.  
  
  
  


Cuando él entró en la habitación después de salir de lo que parecía una pista de baile, era como si hubiera pasado a otro mundo. Su mirada se lanzó de una cosa a otra, sin detenerse durante más de dos segundos. Terciopelo rojo y negro estaba en todas partes, desde la moqueta de los sofás a las cortinas.   
  
  
  
  


Un hombre estaba sentado en un sofá negro, con una extensión de piel a través de sus piernas, fumando un cigarro, con una copa de sangre en una de sus manos, mientras un hombre desnudo más pequeño yacía en su regazo. Otro chico estaba de rodillas, su cara enterrada en la entrepierna expuesta de otro hombre, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando noto lo que hacía.   
  
  
  


Por lo que salió disparado a otra habitación.  
  
  
  


La habitación parecía vacía. Bueno; era vacío de vampiros, pero había un estante de bufandas de plumas y ropa diminuta, un tocador largo con luces brillantes, y un sillón. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras trataba de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando y que iba a ocurrir a continuación porque su misión había fracasado monumentalmente.  
  
  
  
  


En una esquina estaba los cadáveres de un par de tipos, cada uno con una enorme estaca en el pecho, estaba volviéndose ceniza lentamente, por lo que supuso que estaban muertos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto que lo están imbécil— se dijo a sí mismo, viendo como de ellos solo quedaba a continuación la ropa.  
  
  
  
  
  


Entonces escucho a sus espaldas un silbido, como el aire al ser movido con rapidez al paso de algo.  
  
  
  
  


Y Kagami sabía que era ese algo. Su mejor amigo era un vampiro, su ahora jefe también lo era. Su hermano salía con uno y apuntaba a ser pronto un no muerto para poder estar la eternidad al lado del grandote.  
  
  
  


Así que supo que el movimiento, el sonido de este no era ni más ni menos que un vampiro.  
  
  
  


— _Si me muero_ — pensó _—Al primero que_ _atormentare_ _será a Kuroko_ —  
  
  


—Yo no los mate— dijo en voz alta  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste— escucho en su nuca —Eh sido yo quien lo hizo—  
  
  
  


Kagami no cayo de rodillas por una extraña sensación de valentía, pero ese tono de voz solo hizo que casi cediera. Casi.  
  
  


—No, no—dijo gritando cuando sintió los colmillos afilados raspar a lo largo de su garganta. — ¡No quiero aahhh!—  
  
  
  


El mundo de Kagami explotó, dolor convirtiéndose en placer rasgó a través de su garganta mientras los colmillos del vampiro se hundieron profundamente. Sintió los tragos de la sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Algo se encendió profundo en sus entrañas, viajando hacia afuera para abarcar todo su cuerpo hasta que sintió como si fuera a subir en una llamarada. Llamas de necesidad lamian su camino hasta su columna vertebral mientras su pene se endurecía bajo la larga falda de su ropa.  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Kagami levantó la vista, su aliento tartamudeaba ante la mirada hambrienta en los ojos del vampiro que lo había mordido, era un hombre solo un poco más alto que el, de ojos intensos en un azul profundo, moreno como el chocolate y sobre todo, guapo como el infierno.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine tiro de Kagami atrapando su boca en un ardiente beso. Él vampiro le mordisqueó los labios y luego se retiró.   
  
  


—Quiero follarte — le dijo a Kagami mientras sus manos le ahuecaban el culo —Quiero estar enterrado profundamente dentro de tu cuerpo—  
  
  
  


¡Santo Infierno! ¿Cómo podría decir no a eso?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Le envié a una misión, y no he recibido noticias de él— dijo un consternado Kuroko, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara  
  
  
  


—¿Qué clase de misión? — preguntó el castaño mientras sacaba un chicle de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba a su boca, pareciendo indiferente.  
  
  
  
  


Kuroko se situó en el borde de la mesa en la que se encontraban charlando y le explicó a su amigo lo que había ocurrido después de su reunión con su marido.  
  
  
  


—Han pasado cuatro días y no he sabido nada de él—  
  
  
  
  


Furihata se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Kuroko como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes en su vida. Y luego habló, y cuando lo hizo, su tono de voz se llenó de miedo.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Tú enviaste al hermano humano de Himuro-san, un humano despistado a Diamonds Red para reunir información de dos de los vampiros más violentos conocidos por nuestra especie? —  
  


Le dijo más pálido de lo que ya estaba, bueno que Furihata era de piel canela, pero su condición de vampiro le otorgaba un ligero matiz lechoso que lo denotaba como tal.  
  
  
  


—Bueno, a excepción de Akashi-kun y Murasakibara-kun. Pero aun así, Himuro-san va a despellejarte vivo, y cuando se lo diga a Murasakibara-kun este se lo dirá a Akashi-kun y cuando se entere...—  
  
  
  
  


Furihata caminaba en círculos, con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Y ahora me estás tirando en esta mierda? Amigo, no tengo ganas de morir. Tienes que ir con Sei y permitirle manejar esto— es decir, ahora que Furihata ya era un vampiro oficialmente era más fuerte y más muchas cosas, pero no era ni de cerca de poderoso que su pareja y el novio del hermano de Kagami, que por cierto también era humano. Y que decir; el humano más consentido del aquelarre, se sabía que si el del lunar pedía un dulce de Francia, el peli morado lo traía en el acto.  
  
  
  
  
  


—No llames, no escribas textos, ni envíes señales de humo o cualquier otra cosa que me involucre en tu cagada— hablo el vampiro castaño mostrándole un signo de la paz al peli celeste—Te quiero amigo, pero estás por tu cuenta con esto—  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Furihata decía groserías se podían saber dos cosas, uno; que estaba más allá de la furia por alguna cosa o dos, estaba alteradísimo como el infierno y al parecer era la segunda.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Pero vas a querer algo Furihata-kun y te vas a joder también!— le grito el peli celeste como respuesta  
  
  
  
  


—Para joder, mejor que me joda Sei, pero no así— y diciendo eso, el chico huyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagami había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero no había habido nada como lo que estaba sintiendo. La conexión que sentía con Aomine Daiki; porque ese era su nombre según le había dicho, era algo que él no podía describir. Era como si pudiera sentir al vampiro dentro de él; y él no estaba refiriéndose al pene en su boca o en su culo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Era un sentimiento mucho más, más fuerte, más feroz, y Kagami bebía como un adicto, como un hombre hambriento de la conexión.   
  
  
  


Aomine estaba se estaba agarrando a las caderas de Kagami mientras se deslizaba por a saber qué vez dentro. Kagami se sacudió cuando el moreno le tuvo empalado totalmente en su cuerpo hasta la empuñadura. Entonces comenzó a follarle con una pasión febril mientras que bajaba sus hombros, gritando el pelirrojo el nombre del moreno.   
  
  
  


—¡Si! ¡Ahí Aomine, ahí!—  
  
  
  
  


Aomine se liberó de dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo, confundiéndolo como el infierno, hasta que le dio la vuelta y echó las piernas de Kagmi hacia atrás, deslizándose nuevamente en su interior.  
  
  
  
  


Los ojos de Kagami rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Iba a empezar a babear en un segundo. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, tan alucinante.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine se inclinó para besarle, lamiendo sus labios, de ahí a su mandibula hasta hundirse en el cuello acaramelado, mordiéndole mientras sentía como su vientre se humedecia con el placer de quien de ese momento en adelante seria su compañero.   
  
  
  


Aomine parecía hincharse aún más dentro del canal estrecho de su pelirrojo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, comenzando a empujar mientras se corria copiosamente, por lo que el pelirrojo se arqueo hacia atrás mientras sus labios se separaban y él dejaba escapar un largo y entrecortado gemido  
  
  
  
  


—¡Muérdeme más!— grito de nuevo  
  
  
  
  
  


Con un rugido atronador, Aomine hundió sus colmillos profundamente en la carne de Kagami, enviándole una sensación que le puso de nuevo en el borde. Gritó el nombre del moreno mientras su cuerpo explotaba y su semilla manchaba nuevamente sus pieles entre ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aomine se aferró a Kagami fuertemente mientras bebía, empujando su pene hasta quedarse completamente quieto.  
  
  
  


Aomine se perdió en Kagami, ahogándose en el toque del hombre, su olor, su ternura. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se trataba de su pareja de vida? La que se suponía la noche le había entregado para pasar la eternidad.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando el pelirrojo se hayo inconsciente, Aomine le limpio y acuno en una suave cama. A esas alturas y por la sangre que había bebido ya sabía los pormenores por lo que su pareja se hallaba en ese bar. Busco entre los contactos de su celular a su amigo peli morado, ese que hacía más de un siglo no veía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Murasakibara abrió su celular con el registro de un mensaje entrante, creyó que había tenido una alucinación producida por la siempre dulce sangre de su Muro-chin.   
  
  
  


Más lo que decía el mensaje no era para nada una broma.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Kuro-chin!— se escuchó el atronador rugido del vampiro más alto del aquelarre del Emperador Akashi, puesto que lo que leyó en el mensaje solo eran unas pocas pero concisas palabras.  
  
  
  
  


_ Al parecer vamos a ser algo así como familia grandote. Dile a tu Muro-chin, que ahora somos cuñados.  _

_ Atentamente: Aomine Daiki. _

_Pd_ _:_ _Tetsu_ _lo envío aquí, excelente servicio_ , ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐


	27. Sorpresa

Allí estaban medio debajo de la cama, bien escondidas como lo había dispuesto horas antes, unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja de una sola tira sobre el empeine y con cierre de hebilla tipo pulsera.  
  
  


Las cogió y comprobó la talla, eran perfectas para sus pies.  
  
  
  


Kagami se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba las sandalias que llevaba siempre en su casa para mayor comodidad, metiendo con cuidado un par de medias negras transparentes hasta medio muslo. Se puso en pie y dio unos vacilantes pasos por la habitación, se sentía genial subido a esas cosas, pero no iba a decírselo.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine ya llevaba un buen rato allí; y por ese allí seria en su sala. Kagami aún está decidiendo qué hacer. Cuando está pensando en eso, vuelve a mirar por la ventana y ve ya está anocheciendo.  
  
  
  


Venía preparando esa sorpresa por mucho tiempo y no pensaba fallar.  
  
  
  


Camina con cuidado por el pasillo, sonriente cuando el sonido de los tacones atrae la mirada de su moreno. Internamente esta extasiado por la asombrada cara del moreno, por sus pómulos a penas visibles del rosado que le cubre la piel.  
  
  
  
  


Kagami no dice nada y Aomine tampoco, había sido un acuerdo entre ambos, debido a que si el moreno le decía algo; lo que fuera, todo valor huiría por la ventana.  
  
  
  


Aomine se hallaba sentado en medio de la sala donde lo había dejado, usa toda la fuerza de sus piernas para sostenerle, levanta una de ellas y la apoyó en la silla, justo en medio de las piernas del moreno. Este aun en silencio pasa la mano por el costado del zapato, subiendo por la suela y hacia el tacón de aguja. Recorriendo sus dedos por el talón siguiendo los contornos del zapato hacia su talón y de ahí ha su pantorrilla hasta llegar al muslo. El le mira, sonríe y comienza a deslizar su lengua a través de la piel expuesta que logra alcanzar, con esa mirada depredadora que le hace hervir la sangre del cuerpo.  
  
  
  


Kagami siente que vibra, pero tiene que parar aunque lo odie. Toma al moreno de la mano, levantándolo de la silla y aferrándose a su cuello, le besa con pasión, un choque brusco de bocas y lenguas, sintiendo la dureza de su pene y el propio masajearse con cada leve movimiento.  
  
  
  


Se separa, para tomar al moreno de la mano y llevarlo a su recamara, sabe que Aomine ama el control y que se está conteniendo mucho para no lanzarlo al suelo y joderlo ahí mismo.  
  
  
  


Kagami lo lleva al pie de su cama y aun sin mediar palabras se sube a esta y se apoya en manos y rodillas. De esa manera sabe que Aomine puede ver la curva sexy de sus nalgas, sus muslos y pantorrillas.  
  
  
  


El moreno empuja un dedo hacia la parte posterior de su pierna y sigue todo el camino hasta la base de su ropa haciendo que sus medias se levanten ligeramente y vuelvan a su sitio.  
  
  
  
  


Al llegar al final del uniforme, lo levanta lo suficiente para revelar su ropa interior y la piel bronceada de la parte superior de los muslos. Lleva bragas rojas con detalles de lazo negro y un liguero negro y rojo. Aomine puede ver claramente en sus bragas que está empezando a mojarse, como el bulto de su pene erecto sobresale de la diminuta tela, lo que le hace sentir aún más cachondo de lo que ya estaba.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine con rapidez elimina sus pantalones y ropa interior, tomando su ya dura erección en una de sus manos, bajando la braguita con la otra, masturbándose con rapidez al ver que el agujero de su Taiga, se halla ya lubricado y estirado por un plug en color azul eléctrico.  
  
  
  


—Puta mierda...— medio gime y murmura  
  
  
  


Aomine no duda y lo saca lanzándolo lejos, para entrar dentro de ese pecaminoso agujero con una fuerza que lanza a Kagami de cara a la cama.  
  
  
  


—Aghh... Dai...ki ¡Daiki!— grita extasiado el pelirrojo  
  
  
  
  


Aomine es implacable y no dura más que unos minutos moviéndose con fuerza y esa brutalidad que sabe a su novio le encanta. Se cierne sobre el cuerpo debajo de él, le toma por debajo del pecho, anclando las manos a los hombros del pelirrojo, murmurando obscenidades al oído de este.  
  
  
  


—Te vez como una puta Taiga, pero mi puta, para mí, para mi ¡Nadie más!—  
  
  
  


Taiga obtiene como recompensa, el más devastador orgasmo que hubiese sentido antes, apretándose tanto que al moreno le es difícil seguir, llenado de su semen el canal estrecho de su pareja.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine se levanta aun con el pene algo duro, viendo con una sonrisa prepotente como del culo en alto del pelirrojo, sale todo su semen a borbotones, marcado sus muslos con líneas blanquecinas.  
  
  
  
  


—Aun no es todo...— le dice, aunque más parece el gruñido de una bestia  
  
  
  
  


Kagami le insta a volver a la cama con la mirada, Aomine no duda en sentarse a mitad de ella, viendo como el pelirrojo coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras juguetea con su cabello.  
  


De repente, se inclina para darle un gran beso descuidado en los labios, lleno de frenesí y placer orgásmico.  
  
  
  
  


Sentado frente a el, le abraza mientras se besan. Colocando una pierna a cada lado suyo, levanta las caderas y mete el pene ahora extremadamente duro a su abierto y estirado agujero, hundiendose dentro de su culo.  
  
  
  


Kagami deja escapar un pequeño grito y comienza a moverse contra esa dura polla, gimiendo cada vez más alto cuando el moreno le aprieta el culo, reaccionando con un buen gemido.  
  
  
  
  


Mientras le está cabalgando, Aomine le toca los muslos, pasando las manos por debajo de las medias, que solo se tensan sobre sus piernas. Lleva sus labios a los pezones erguidos aun sobre la ropa de su Taiga, deleitándose por los dulces gemidos que salen de sus labios. Aomine no duda en retirar la ropa, lamiendo primero con la punta de su lengua el rozado pezón, para al fin devorarlo por completo.  
  
  
  
  


Aun desde su posición, Aomine levanta sus ojos azules oscuros de deseo, viendo el desastre que es el pelirrojo, cara sonrosada, lágrimas en las mejillas, sudor bajar por su cuello y saliva por su mentón.  
  
  
  
  


Le ha quitado todo raciocinio y le encanta.  
  
  
  


Aomine pasa sus dedos por las piernas de Kagami, hasta llegar a sus tobillos se aferra con fuerza mientras le ayuda a penetrarse, moviéndose desde abajo, siseando cuando empieza a sentir como se construye nuevamente el orgasmo, mismo que no tarda en llegar cuando le lanza a la cama con rudeza, pasando ambas piernas al lado de su cuello, viendo como los tacones casi le rozan la cara.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine sale del agujero abusado del pelirrojo al ver que se ha corrido, viendo como lanza una tras otra líneas de semen en su vientre y pectorales, masturbándose con rapidez, apuntando su carga a uno de los fantásticos tacones.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Feliz cumpleaños Ahomine—  
  
  
  
  


Sí; ha sido un excelente cumpleaños, piensa el moreno.


	28. El moreno de enfrente

—Es que te falta ser más aventurero Taiga— dijo un pelinegro mientras desayunaban  
  
  
  
  


—Que me guste no quiere decir nada Bro, es más; creo que es hetero—  
  
  
  


Kagami tenía un dilema, le gustaba el hombre moreno del departamento que estaba frente al suyo. Taiga vivía con su hermano de crianza; Himuro Tatsuya desde hacía varios años, vecinos habían ido y venido por el departamento que colindaba con el suyo, debido a las quejas de que el lugar no era muy silencioso.  
  
  
  


No era que tuvieran parlantes, solo que el lugar había sido hecho para que; si el inquilino lo quisiera; y fuera irrespetuoso, con gritar lo suficientemente alto, el vecino de enfrente lo oiría. El complejo era como una U una muy estrecha.  
  
  
  


Ni Taiga ni Tatsuya eran vecinos ruidosos, por lo que cuando se mudaron a ese departamento, el inquilino de frente resulto ser el mismo por meses.  
  
  
  


Taiga no pensaba en cambiar su estatus de mirón y soñador, aunque esperaba fuera discreto en eso. Sabía que el hombre era policía, y eso encendía muchas escenas indecorosas en su mente. Los departamentos estaban hechos de tal forma que una hilera de ventanas podía mostrar todo lo que sucedía dentro si no tuviesen cortinas, el moreno conocía seguro todo su departamento y Taiga conocía todo el suyo, muy aburrido por cierto.  
  
  
  
  


Una tarde calurosa, después de un intenso enteramiento intenso en la universidad, Taiga salía de la ducha solo con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y un pequeño bóxer rojo.  
  
  
  
  


Tenía bastante calor así que comenzó a prepararse un refrigerio medio desnudo en la cocina mientras intentaba entender su tarea. A pesar de que no entendía continuo leyendo un rato más allí mismo.  
  
  
  


Fueron solo segundos en los que intentaba encontrar las golosinas que su hermano escondía, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio al moreno de pie en su recamara, recargado en el ventanal viéndole fijamente.  
  
  
  
  


Rápidamente aparto la mirada y disimulo como si no lo hubiese visto.  
  
  
  


Siguió leyendo, pero notaba como el calor iba creciendo al vislumbrar que seguía mirando. La excitación iba creciendo y lentamente comenzó a abrir poco a poco las piernas, para ofrecerle una buena vista, pero siempre sin darle a entender que en realidad sus acciones no eran del todo inocentes ante su mirada.  
  
  
  


 _—Se mas aventurero_ — recordó de su hermano  
  
  
  


Reclinado en la silla en la que fingía leer, estaba completamente nervioso, con el pene medio duro y muy cachondo, ¿Hacia cuanto no tenía sexo? No lo sabía, pero el moreno no hacía nada más que mirar.  
  
  
  
  


Sin embargo a Taiga solo eso ya le estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a moverse con cualquier excusa por toda la cocina: sacaba agua, cogía un bote de refresco, una servilleta... todo valía la pena para lucirse ante ese mirón.  
  
  


Hubo dos momentos que le excitaron muchísimo, el primero cuando tomo un vaso de un armario, de su estante más alto, por lo que tuvo que estirar bien las piernas y ponerse de puntillas, levantando todo lo que pudo el culo y quedándose así unos instantes, para que lo disfrutara.  
  
  
  
  


No podía creer lo impresionante de su osadía, porque a pesar de todo el moreno seguía ahí viendo, Taiga podía ver como de vez en vez lamia sus labios, sin despegar la mirada.  
  
  
  
  


El segundo momento fue cuando; el moreno se movió de donde estaba. Taiga se había agachado para recoger el libro que ya había olvidado en el suelo, pues había caído. Su trasero se remarcó perfectamente en el culo, sintiéndose avergonzado porque su pene ya se hallaba completamente duro.  
  
  
  


Así que cuando se levantó y no le vio, pensó que su bochornoso acto había sido demasiado para el hombre. Estaba a nada de cerrar las cortinas cuando lo vio. Ya no estaba en la recamara, se había movido al balcón.  
  
  
  
  


El moreno ya no traía su camisa, tenía abierto el pantalón y se le notaba; a pesar de la distancia, un buen paquete marcado en los boxers.  
  
  
  
  


¿Se había excitado con sus movimientos sugerentes? No lo sabía, así que decidió darle un último espectáculo.  
  
  
  
  


Taiga ya no necesitaba esconderse, puesto que ya habían cruzado miradas y sería demasiado estúpido pretender que no. Tomo un hielo de su vaso, se sentó frente a la ventana con el en la mano y sin dejar de comprobar que el moreno aún seguía ahí frente a su ventana; se froto el hielo por la nuca, bajo por su cuello y de ahí a sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros, erizándosele todo el vello del cuerpo.  
  
  
  
  


Estaba jadeando, no podía más, y notaba como perdía el poco autocontrol que poco ya tenía, Taiga no era así y estar haciendo esas cosas lo encendía.  
  
  
  
  


Estaba nervioso porque el maldito no daba signos de nada, sólo miraba intensa y fijamente, sin perder detalle, pero sin apartarse. Taiga estaba que no podía más, pero no quería solo eso.  
  
  
  
  


Quería sentir al moreno dentro suyo, quería sentir como su sudor se mezclaba con su piel húmeda, como sus labios le marcarían donde pudiera.  
  
  
  


Así que resignado de un movimiento se apartó y bajo la cortina.  
  
  
  
  


A pesar de sus ansias de saber que era lo que había hecho el moreno ante su acción, se contuvo. Por supuesto que aún estaba caliente por lo que corrió a su recamara y se masturbo a una velocidad que creyó se desmayaría. Su orgasmo le hizo gemir con fuerza, sin impórtale pensar que lo escucharían. Bueno; si el moreno lo hacía no le importaba.  
  
  
  
  
  


El sonido de un mensaje entrante casi le provoca un infarto, era su hermano que le decía se quedaría donde su novio y que no se preocupara. En medio de la sensación orgásmica y saciada, Taiga no tardo en cerrar los ojos, dejando caer su teléfono al piso.  
  
  
  


No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero el aire fresco que le refrescaba la espalda lo hizo despertarse. ¿No había cerrado la ventana? Aun en bóxer se levantó de la cama y lo hizo, para que al dar la vuelta cayera de trasero al suelo al ver a un hombre sentado en su cama.  
  
  
  


Ambas manos cruzadas en su pecho, una mirada azul que brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad. Sus músculos se tensaban mostrándose poderosos y peligrosos.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo... quien...?— alcanzo a balbucear, buscando el teléfono para intentar llamar a quien fuera  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Entre? Por la puerta, un policía tiene sus habilidades ¿Quién soy? Bueno... digamos que soy quien pondrá en su lugar a un mocoso caliente—  
  
  
  
  


Taiga habría querido negarlo, pero la voz de mando usada en sus palabras le puso duro en el acto.  
  
  
  
  


—No te levantes, ven aquí y chupa mi polla pelirrojo—  
  
  
  


Taiga mantuvo su mirada mientras empezaba a gatear en su dirección, hasta que llego a su entrepierna y no pudo más, comenzando a besarla por encima de la ropa a la vez que abría su pantalón.  
  
  
  


En unos instantes una polla saltó contra su cara, larga y recta, morena y roja de la punta que casi se veía doloroso.  
  
  
  
  


Inmediatamente la metió de golpe en su boca. Hacía mucho rato que necesitaba de ese placer por lo que la devoro con ansia, hasta que le chocaba contra la garganta. Solo la sacaba para tomar algo de aire y juguetear con la saliva que iba cayendo, goteando por la comisura de su boca, pero rápidamente el moreno la empujaba dentro mientras que sus manos acariciaban su cabeza y el cuello.  
  
  
  
  


Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de lo profundo que la metía y cada vez lo disfrutaba más, especialmente cuando comenzó a notar que acompasaba su mamada con movimientos de cadera que hacían que le metiera aún más adentro.  
  
  
  


Le encantaba esa sensación. Lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
  
  
  


Cuando sacaba el enorme pene para tomar un poquito de aire, el moreno se la restregaba por la cara, que brillaba de la mezcla de sudor, lágrimas y saliva.  
  
  
  


El gruñía y le decía entre dientes " _Sí, chupa, chupa..."_ lo que le indicaba que lo hacía bien.  
  
  
  


Poco a poco le fue sujetando con mayor firmeza la cabeza, aferrándose de las hebras rojas con fuerza, dejando un ligero escozor en su cuero cabelludo tanto que la mamada fue convirtiéndose en una follada de boca, algo que no sabía que le gustaba, pero lo hacía. Con una de sus manos acariciaba el cuello y el pecho, masajeando a penas sus pezones, mientras que la otra mantenía el duro pene en su garganta.  
  
  
  
  


—Qué bien chupas, maldito... —le oyó murmurar.  
  
  
  
  


Taiga le veía a los ojos; desafiante, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras metía su polla aún más adentro. Las rodillas le empezaban a doler de la dureza del suelo, entonces se la saco de golpe, casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero su mano estaba bien aferrada a su cabello, por lo que restregándosela bien por la cara, él moreno tomo su erección en su mano y le dio un par de golpes con ella.  
  
  


—Quiero follarme ese culo que me has estado enseñado antes ¿Era lo que querías verdad?—  
  
  
  


– Sí... — apenas dijo Taiga de lo cachondo que estaba.  
  
  
  


—¿Te gusta que te lo follen?— le pregunto de nuevo  
  
  
  


— Si, por favor, follame — le respondio Taiga mientras se levantaba.  
  
  
  


— Enséñame tu agujero, joder—  
  
  
  
  


Taiga se giró y se quitó el bóxer para que lo pudiera contemplar a gusto. El moreno lo tomo de un brazo y lo lanzo a la cama, haciendo que sacara el culo en alto, dejando su agujero a la vista por lo que le escucho gruñir. Sintió entonces sus manos en las caderas que le atraían hacía él y a continuación comenzó a masajearle las mejillas, separándolas y uniéndolas con fuerza.  
  
  


Taiga lanzo un suspiro y comenzó a masturbarse con sus caricias. Las manos del moreno recorrían sus glúteos y bajaban por sus piernas, acariciando el interior de los muslos y de nuevo a los cachetes.  
  
  
  
  


En el reflejo del cristal de la ventana le mostraba un cuadro donde podía ver su cara de excitación, vio como el moreno se relamía, lo que le ponía más cachondo aún, hasta que empujando su espalda para que se inclinara, fue que noto sus intenciones, lanzado un grito al sentir la lengua acariciar y lamerle el culo. Eso hizo que empezara a gemir como un perro en celo y; a pesar de la vergüenza, a pedirle más, llevando la mano que no estaba aferrada a las colchas a su cabeza para que su lengua entrase hasta el fondo provocando que sus gemidos empezarán a llegar al resto de vecinos.  
  
  
  


— ¡Fóllame, por favor! Dame tu polla, métemela bien, duro y hasta el fondo. Empálame, ¡Oh, joder, t-tu lengua me encanta, cabrón!—  
  
  
  


— Gírate — ordenó, parando sus lamidas —Y llámame por el nombre de quien te follara como tanto deseas, Daiki... ese es —  
  
  
  
  


Obedientemente Taiga lo hizo, dejándose caer al colchón, sintiendo la fresca tela como contraste en su sudada espalda.  
  
  
  
  


—Levanta bien las piernas para mí... Taiga...—  
  
  
  
  


Daiki se la metió entera sin contemplaciones, notando como entraba y salía con fuerza, con algo de leves molestias, pero la excitación y los besos que le dio fueron suficientes y en breve Taiga sentía como le llenaba, le invadía y sus entrañas estaban encantadas.  
  
  
  


—¡Ahhh! ¡Si...! Daiki... Daiki... more... more... —  
  
  
  


Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta adentro y afuera, disfrutando de las sensaciones y de su extasiada mirada. Apoyo las manos en sus hombros, mientras comenzaba a acompasar los movimientos con sus caderas.  
  
  
  


Sus labios se cerraron sobre su cuello y comenzó a intercalar suaves mordiscos con groserías que le decía al oído entre jadeos, lo que estaba volviéndolo loco del morbo y placer.

– Así, siéntela toda... joder, qué culo tan tragón... te mueves como una auténtica puta... Esto es lo que buscabas cuando te enseñabas ante la ventana, ¿Eh? Te gusta que te miren, que todos sepan lo puta que eres y el culo tragón que tienes, ¿A que sí? Te tenía que haber follado desde la primera vez que te vi—  
  
  
  
  
  


Taiga solo respondía con jadeos y disfrutaba de la intensa follada que le estaban dando; tenía el duro pene metido hasta el fondo y lo sacaba casi completamente, sus manos apretándole el culo, con su pene entre sus cuerpos frotándose; con sus besos y comentarios, ya notaba como la excitación le llevaba al éxtasis, y sin necesidad de usar las manos, solo con la fricción del movimiento, comenzó a correrse sobre su pecho, en una oleada de sensaciones que hicieron de ese, uno de sus más intensos orgasmos.  
  
  
  
  
  


— Qué caliente estabas, mira cómo te corres —le dijo al oído, pero no paro el ritmo.  
  
  
  
  


Siguió follándole varios minutos, hasta que noto como sus jadeos iban en aumento y el ritmo se hacía más rápido.  
  
  
  
  


– ¡Vamos, córrete Daiki! ¡Dame tu leche, lléname el culo! Así, ¡Dame fuerte!—  
  
  
  


Con bufidos muy salvajes y apretándole el culo con sus manos como un animal, su pene empezó a dar espasmos dentro y le inundó de todo su semen caliente que le produjeron un placer indescriptible, haciéndole estremecer mientras su mirada azul intensa; fija en cuerpo desmadejado, se nublaba lentamente.  
  
  
  


— ¿Te ha gustado lo que me has hecho? —le pregunto cansado pero sonriente  
  
  


Daiki; como le dijo que se llamaba, se vio momentáneamente turbado, salió de su interior sin mediar palabra, se puso la ropa sin limpiarse y tras dirigirse a la puerta, salió de su recamara y segundos más tarde de la casa.  
  
  
  
  


Taiga lo sabía, entendía su reacción, no estaba enojado porque ni el mismo supo que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente para actuar de esa manera.  
  
  
  


Nunca tuvo muy claro lo que pensaba el moreno, tenía entendido que no le gustaban los hombres, por lo que seguro todo le sería un shock. Taiga estaba satisfecho y no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Intuía que él moreno no iba a decírselo a nadie, así que se levantó a la mañana siguiente y a pesar del dolor, siguió con su vida.  
  
  
  
  
  


Durante un tiempo él moreno le evitó, incluso aunque intentara coincidir con él en algún momento. Algo cabreado, se decidió en darle una lección ¿Qué era, un niño de primaria? A quien le había dolido el culo era a él, no al moreno. Así que multiplico sus apariciones en ropa interior cada vez más atrevida en la cocina y por cualquier ventana que él pudiera ver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Más de una vez lo vio mirándole, incluso se masturbo entre gemidos, viendo cómo se corría a borbotones en su ventana. Pero nunca le dijo nada.  
  
  
  
  
  


Solo una vez, en medio de una larga y lenta masturbación en su recamara, acostado en su cama que se estaba haciendo frente a su ventana, hizo amago de levantarse y decirle algo, pero entonces, Taiga se giró y le grito a su hermano:  
  
  
  
  


—¡Ya voy, amor!—  
  
  
  
  


El moreno se quedó paralizado y Taiga salió triunfante de la habitación dejándolo solo y con el pene como estaca. Después de las burlas de su hermano por sus travesuras termino también riendo mucho.  
  
  
  
  


Aquello algo debió de descomponer, porque al día siguiente le esperó en el ascensor y allí solos; le empotró de cara a la pared y lo aplastó con fuerza para que sintiera su pene duro y sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Sus jadeos casi le llevaron a la gloria y el riesgo de que alguien llamara al ascensor les encendía y le hacía perder todo autodominio. Daiki solo le gruñó al oido.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Tu eres mío! Ve a tu recamara y espérame ahí desnudo. A- ho- ra—  
  
  
  
  
  


Se despegó de su cuerpo y salió del ascensor. Taiga se quedó ahí boqueando, sin aliento y profundamente cachondo. No es que tuviera dudas, sabía lo que le iba a hacer claramente, pero la excitación le embriagaba.  
  
  
  
  


Solo esa noche; después de más de tres rondas de duro sexo, nalgadas en sus mejillas y mordidas en todo su cuerpo, Taiga fue medio capaz de decirle que Tatsuya era su hermano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ambos sin saber qué; los vecinos de cada lado, se habían masturbado con sus sonidos.  
  
  
  
  


Taiga encontró que Aomine lo volvería su novio, uno muy celoso que lo obligaría a mudarse con él porque   
  
  
  
  


_"Muy tu hermano pero bien que te ve el culo... y tu culo es mío_ "


End file.
